Stable Girl
by Katyrina19
Summary: After being forced into a loveless marriage , princess Emma runs away only to end up at the Mills estate. Rating changed to MA. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time nor these creative characters. And I apologise in advance for all the possible ****grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"Emma dear, why won't you just listen?"

Snow White pleaded her now infuriated daughter.

"No,mother! I refuse to give in to yours and father's tyranny. I will do no such thing as marry that old scoundrel!"

The princess was aggravated by her mother. How could she do such a thing to her? Force her into a loveless marriage to some old King whom she had no interest in just to form an alliance she so desperately needed. Selfish, the princess thought. Her mother was very selfish.

"Emma dear. Love does not come easily. It takes time. Once you get married to Stephan, you will not only help form an alliance between our two Kingdoms that we so desperately need but you also may find love. Your father and I, we started off very hostile before we fell in love. "

Her mother tried to reason. She knew if she left her daughter to her own devices, the young girl would never get married. She was disobedient, reckless and never followed rules. For the past two summers, Snow White had tried to help her daughter see reason and accept that she had to marry soon. The court has begun to ask questions to both her and her husband regarding their daughter. She was of age and she was to be married as soon as possible.

The feud which started between the White Kingdom and the Dark One started some time ago and they desperately needed assistance in the matter. She knew she had no time to spare her daughter anymore. The alliance between the Dunns and the Charmings was to be made and the young princess had no say in the matter. She was not selfish, she told herself. The Queen gave her daughter plenty of chances afterall and this was the final straw.

Still, Emma raised her hands both in annoyance and frustration.

"Mother, I love you so but can you please put an end to this?"

The princess cried.

"I don't love Stephan. He's arrogant,despicable,unhumorous and old! His age goes beyond that of my own father!"

Snow White had just about enough of her daughters silly objections.

"Emma you will marry Stephan the day after tomorrow and that is final. You cannot postpone this anymore my dear daughter. You have ruined the last few engagements offered and your choice is rather limited. You will not disobey me and you will most certainly not disobey your father. "

The Queen warned her daughter in a steady tone. Emma was desperate now. The wedding was to be held soon, and for the very first time she saw no way out of this one. She has successfully ruined her past four engagements and she also believed this one wouldn't be any different. How wrong could she be?

"I'll take my life mother. You will regret this!"

As soon as the words left her mouth the princess recieved a rather painfull slap across her cheek.

"You will not repeat such things Emma! Now go to your room and compose yourself before this gets out of hand. "

Emma stared at her mother in disbelief. No sooner than the words left the Queens mouth the princess was out of the room, tears running freely down her delicate face. She needed assistance, and who else to turn to than her own godmother?

* * *

Red was just cleaning the kitchen when the princess burst in the dark room sobbing and screaming like a banshee. Just when she was about to ask her friend what was wrong all air was forced out of her lungs by the blondes desperate embrace. She held onto the older woman for dear life.

"Red,please,you must help me!"

The raven haired woman held the girl tightly running small, soothing circles down her back.

"Shh, Emma. Try to calm yourself. Explain to me what saddens you so? "

" Mo... mother... Marriage... Stephan. "

The princess tried to explain throught sobs.

"Emma,dear. Look at me. You knew this was bound to happen one day. Your mother only wants what's best for you. "

Red tried to reason but the young princess would have none of it. She pulled from the embrace abruptly and stared at the older woman with hurt and confusion.

"You're on her side too? I should have known. You care not for my life. And that is exactly what it is Red! My life. Not hers nor anyone elses to rule."

Emma could not believe what was happening. Her father turned against her, her mother and now her best and only friend. This was all a conspiracy against the young princess. It was absurd what these people would do for their Kingdom. Sacrificing their daughter and best friend like some common piece of meat to an old savage just for the sake of greater good.

"No,Emma it's..."

"No, I understand. Thank you my friend for siding with my mother. I have need of you no more."

With that Red stared at her young friends retreating form.

* * *

Emma layed in her bedchambers considering her options. She could marry the old fart. She wasn't naive. It was well known what was expected of a woman to do for her spouse. The allaged wifely duties she was to perform. It all repulsed her to no end. She wanted to gag. There was the alluring option of ending it all. Jumping of the highest tower window perhaps. No, that would not do. She would not end her life prematurely because of those fools. She has so much to live for and yet so little if she falls into this loveless marriage.

And then out of the blue it hit her. She could just run away! That was it. Never to return to these parts of the realm. Never to have to act on the behalf of her title. Never to see her obnoxious parents again. Never to have to experience Stephan's abuse. But that would be difficult. There were guards at every corner,watching, waiting.

The princess knew her mother has ordered them to inform her of her daughter's whereabouts at all times. That is why she had to do this by night, if she wanted to have a chance at success.

Yes, she thought. She will run away the night before her wedding.

* * *

"Daughter you look beautiful. That gown fits you perfectly. "

Snow praised her daughter to no ends. It seemed that the princess came to accept that she was to be married afterall. It pleased the Queen so.

"Thank you mother. It really is lovely."

The blonde gave her mother the biggest of smiles before stepping back on the stool so that her dressmaker could take the gown off.

"Tell me daughter, what changed your mind?"

The queen requested. Emma gave little thought about her already rehearsed answer.

"I do realise the importance of our Kingdom's safety mother. And I do want yours and father's approval. I cannot be so selfish and let my own desires cloud my judgement. This is afterall for the greater good, is it not ? "

Emma smiled yet again.

"Yes,precisely !" Snow beamed.

"You finally came to your senses. And know this my dear Emma, your father and I love you so. We would not do this if it wasn't something that wouldn't ultimately bring you happiness."

What a load of horse shit, Emma thought. But she was going through this charade. She would not let her mother suspect anything before her departure.

"All will end good daughter. Have faith. Now let Roanna do her job and then get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day afterall."

Big indeed, Emma thought.

"Yes mother. "

Emma gave in one last smile before the Queen left her chambers.

* * *

A dark shadow was lurking through the castle corridors. Careful not to interrupt a living soul. Emma was wearing her riding trousers, a white tunic and above that a dark cloak which masked her already tied bundle of golden locks aswell as her face perfectly. She was carrying a small sack of gold along with some food and water.

She sneaked past her parent's chambers and went further down the hall. The princess descended lower to the dungeons, a place she was never allowed but ever since her younger days, she would sneak around the castle constantly revealing its secrets and hidden passages. She knew there was one in the dungeons which will lead her from the sewers to the lake just beyond the castle walls. Just as she was to enter the dungeon halls she saw two strongly armed guards.

Crunching down, careful not to be seen, she picked up a small rock and tossed it as far in the other direction as possible, sending the said two running to investigate the source of the noise. The princess lost no time as she sprung into action running past the entrance to the dungeons and continuing a few long steps before slowing down, resuming her previously steady pace.

The small dungeon hall was illuminated with torches which made navigation far easier. She picked up one and descended further into the small passage. Not far along she found what she was looking for. A marked stone in the wall. Gently putting down the torch, she used both hands and all her might to pull the large stone aside and crawled through the small space only to be met by the stench of the sewers.

Not too long now and she would finally be free.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE !?"

Snow was yelling now, infuriated.

"My Queen, we searched everywhere." The guard offered humbly.

"She is nowhere to be found." Another added.

"Listen here." The King turned to the guards,his eyes murderous.

"You will find my daughter or we will have your heads for this. Now go!"

The two guards were off in a millisecond.

"I cannot believe she is doing this to us again. I will not have it!" Snow sat down, not quite believing what was happening.

"Calm yourself Snow. We will find her. Charming assured his wife."

"This is our fault Charming. We should never have forced her in such a thing."

Snow cried out and Charming looked at his wife simpateticaly.

"Don't put this on us Snow. We were desperate and she would not listen. She never listens. Emma should have known this day would come sooner or later."

The King tried to justify their actions. He was, at first, against his wife's idea to marry their daughter against her will. But he too saw that his daughter would not see reason. If they let her be she would never marry. Their Kingdom was at stake and their daughter a target of public humiliation.

"I don't know Charming. But I feel as though we made a huge mistake." Snow confessed.

* * *

Emma was running. She had been running for several hours now. The sun was up and her parents would find her gone by now. A whole army was probably after her. Her legs hurt and her feet were sore but she kept running.

She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was starting to feel very fatigued. The sun was about to set and the young girl had no idea where she was headed whatsoever. She dropped down on the wet forest ground and let out a small scream of frustration before her eyes started to water. The princess began to cry.

The idea of running away and starting anew sounded so well a few short days ago when she was facing marriage to that old fart of a King. But now... Now the princess came to realize this whole ordeal wasn't as ideal as she thought. It had been five nights since she left the castle grounds and she was tired, hungry,thirsty and lost. Very lost. Before she left she had only but one thing on mind and that was to run away. The princess gave no thought where she would wound up,she only knew she was to run as far away as humanly possible.

Emma wiped her tears away before taking her small sack and inspecting it in hope of finding anything which resembled food only to end up ridding the sack of a few last bread crumbles. Her stomach gave a grumbling noise of complaint when her eyes stared at the botomless pit of nothing.

"Great, just great !"

She stood up, determined to continue her travel despite the empty feeling in her stomach, dehidration and the aching pain in her body. The clouds began to gather in the now darkened sky. Soon enough, the young princess was faced with an enormous wall of rain mixed with darkness clouding her path. Her next step resulted in her stumbling on the cold ground abruptly, her face now stuck in the muddy pool of rain and soil. Her whole body protested when she tried to stand up, her limbs weak and shaky.

The last thing her barely concious mind registered was a dark presence hovering above her.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes only to feel searing pain shoot through her skull. She immediately noticed two things - one : she was not in the forest , face down in mud and two : she wasn't alone . The latter resulting in her sitting up abruptly despite her body protesting, panic overruling. A hand gently touched her shoulder, pulling her back in a lying position.

"Calm yourself girl,I will do you no harm."

A deep, male voice said. Emma blinked a few times, forcing herself to clear her vision. She saw an older man crounching over her, a look of worry gracing his features. Next she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room which consisted only of a closet,the poor bed she was lying on and a small window on the wall opposite of her.

"Who are you ?"

The princess demanded. Despite the man's kind and warm facade he was clearly a noble which led the princess to think that he may be one of Stephan's or her parent's acquaintances who would easily report her.

"I am Henry Mills. One of my guards found you unconcious in the forest this morning ."

That's strange, Emma thought. She could have sworn she saw someone just before she fell unconcious.

"Why not leave me be?" Emma questioned.

"Well,I am not a man to leave an injured girl to her death."

Henry smiled at her.

"And it would only be polite to introduce oneself before asking another for their identity. If you don't object to my silly request, that is."

The princess stared at the man dumbfolded. She knew she could not give the man her real identity so the only natural thing left to do was lie.

"I am Emmena Swan."

Henry looked amused by the girls bemused expression.

"And what brings you to my lands ,Lady Swan?"

The noble requested.

"Oh,I am no lady,Sir. I am just a humble peasant looking for work. You see I have lost my parents not too long ago. There was nothing left for me back home,Sir . "

Emma forced tears to her eyes to make herself appear genuine. She felt bad for lying to this man who saved her life, she really did but this could be her way out of looking for a place to stay,or better yet wondering in the woods like a common fool.

"Oh Gods, I am sorry dear girl. How unfortunate." Henry's face fell upon hearing the poor girl's unfortunate tale.

"Do not despair,you can find work here, aswell as a place to stay. Just tell me what skills you posses and we'll settle you in. "

His words were kind and he seemed genuine which made Emma a bit wary of his intentions. Nevertheless she would not question her fortune for the time being. The young girl thought about his question. She had no skills, other than being a spoilt, pampered little princess who was highly educated. She would, however spend most of her days in the stables when not in classes or being scolded by her mother for that matter.

"I do know quite a bit about horses and... "

But before she could finish Henry interrupted her.

"Wonderfull! You will work at the stables. We were looking for a person suitable for that particular job anyway. Rest now, I shall come by later."

Emma just stared at the older man in confusion. He stood to leave but stopped before exiting.

"Oh, and if you see my wife by any chance, say that Sir Gregory send you and that you have great qualifications and a whole lot of experience."

Emma just nodded when the man winked at her and left.

This was all happening too fast.

* * *

When Emma woke from her sleep the second time that day she found that she was not alone yet again.

"You're awake miss, how are you feeling?"

A slightly older looking maid asked.

"I feel swell."

The princess gave her a crooked smile before standing up.

"I'll go inform Lord Henry. You'll find your clothes washed and folded in the wardrobe."

The princess gave a small nod of acknowledgement before the said maid left the room.

Emma approached the wardrobe and found her clothes neatly folded. She took them out and proceeded to dress. Apart from some minor cuts and stains the princess thought she looked completely fine. Just then Henry barged into the room in all his cheerfull glory.

"Miss Swan! I see that you're feeling better."

"You are correct my Lord. Thank you for your gracious hospitality. "

"That is quite alright my dear girl. Come now, we shall get you settled. "

Henry motioned for the girl to follow and she did.

Emma soon found out that the Mills estate was quite large, nothing compared to her own castle but still quite rich in it's size. The trip to the stables itself was quiet. As soon as they reached the said destination however, Henry turned to her and started his monologue.

"Here we are miss Swan. You will find that the stables have two floors. The bottom is your work place. You are to take care of the horses and clean the stables on a regular basis. "

Emma nodded in understanding before Henry started to proceed.

"And the top floor will be your home if you will. You will find it more than satisfactionary. The maid will be over next thing in the morning to provide you with a new set of clothes aswell as bring you your meals every day. "

"Thank you my Lord. I am forever in your debt. "

"Don't thank me just yet. There is one more job that I require of you. "

Emma looked at him suspiciously before motioning for him to continue.

"You are to train my daughter in riding skills. And she is quite... a handfull. "

"I'm sure she will be a delight to work with my Lord. You have no need to worry. "

Henry just gave her an amused smile.

"Well Miss. Swan, that you will have to find out on your own, I'm afraid. I will inform my daughter of this ordeal and send her to you at her best convenience."

He moved to leave but stopped in his tracks.

"Oh and Miss. Swan, I do wish you the best of luck."

And with that he left Emma completely alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really have no idea about riding so forgive me if I got something wrong :) Also , reviews would be greatly apprichiated even if it is just constructive criticism I would really like to improve in writing**.

It had been hours since Henry Mills left her presence and yet it seemed that his daughter made it her personal task of not showing up. Emma had cleaned the already immaculate stables spottless and tended to all of her master's horses and yet there was no sight of the younger Mills.

The former princess went to stand outside the stables and gave one final look around. It was already dark and she doubted anyone would be gracing her presence for the last few, remaining hours of the day.

She retreated to the upper floor and began to undress until she was in nothing but her thin undershirt. The upper floor was very poor looking but it contained essentials and for Emma,that was enough.

She lied down and covered herself with a few blankets. The night was peaceful and allowed the princess to drift off to sleep easily.

* * *

"Hello?"

Emma jumped out of bed,startled.

"Anyone here?"

The very modulated,smooth voice required and just then Emma's eyes shot up in realization. That was Henry's daughter and she'd been asleep, face down in her drool cowered pillow and half naked.

Shit, shit, shit !

"Just give me a moment! I'll be right down." She replied in a hoarse tone.

Looking around the young princess spotted her clothes scattered around the floor. She dressed in impressive speed and ran her hands through her golden locks in a failed attempt to look more presentable before she made her way down.

"I am so sorry My Lady, I assure you this won't happen..."

And right there and then Emma felt as if Cupid not only shot her with one, but a row of arrows.

Right in her presence was standing a creature of utmost perfection. Her hair was a mass of never ending dark waves. Emma somehow knew that those plump, delicious lips would take the leading role in her newfound dreams that would haunt her for years to come. And those eyes...

"Father hired **you** to instruct me in riding?"

And then she spoke, bringing Emma out of her daze.

"Is... is there a problem with that, My Lady?"

The slightly older girl looked at her with distaste.

"Not at all Miss... ?"

"Swan. Emmena Swan. "

"Fine. Miss. Swen, I shall come for my lessons the same time every morning. If you find it difficult to rise at such a hour I shall inform father and trust me when I say, you will be easily replaced. And I do hope that our next meeting you'll have the decency to look at the very least presentable. Am I making myself clear Miss... what was it again?"

Emma could feel her blood starting to boil at a steady pace.

"Swan."

"Shall we get started then?"

"May I know Her Grace's name before we start?"

"That is of no importance to you Miss. Swen, since you are to adress me by nothing else than my title, but if you must know it's Regina."

Yep, Emma's blood was not only boiling but was steaming hot by now.

The former princess gave in a slight nod before leading Regina to the horses.

"Pick one, My Lady, and we can get started. "

Regina considered her options carefully. Finally she decided upon a dark brown horse with a slightly lighter mane. They both went to a huge field which was not too far from the stables, Emma leading the horse ahead and Regina in suit. Emma came to a stop bringing Regina out of her bored daze. The girl really looked as if she despised being where she was with her constant huffs and sights which were starting to irritate her current instructor to no ends.

"Okay let us begin. First I want you to tell me why is it that you are here?"

Regina looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Pardon me?"

Emma decided to elaborate her question.

"Why is it that you've decided to take riding lessons, My Lady?"

"That's a silly question. But if you must know, althought it is beyond me why you do Miss. Swen, it's because father thought it'd be a good exercise for me."

The former princess considered Regina's answer for a moment before continuing.

"And do you always do what you're told ,My Lady?"

"This is absurd! Tell me Miss. Swen, must I endure your questions to actually learn to ride?"

It was clear that the older girl's patience was growing very thin.

"Certainly not My Lady, I was just being curious."

Regina just shot her a death glare before Emma chuckled and continued her instructions.

"Before we start, however I would like for you to get friendly with the horse, once a human befriends his steed it may become one of his dearest of friends for years to come. "

"I don't find this necessary Miss. Swen."

Regina gave in a painful sigh once again and Emma would have liked nothing more but to slap the girl sensless right then and there. She continued through gritted teeth.

"Please My Lady, it really is important even if it may seem silly to you."

Finally, the younger Mills gave in and started to gently stroke the horse on it's head running long,delicate fingers through it's mane. Emma thought she even saw a small smile grace her lips, if only for a short moment.

"The first step to riding is mounting a horse and this, believe me, can be quite a challenge."

Emma motioned for Regina where to stand before starting her lecture once more.

"You are to stand in front of the horse, which will allow you to see all four of it's legs. Now..."

Emma turned the stirrup towards the older girl, motioning for her to take it in her hands.

"Turn the stirrup towards you, just like that and place your foot all the way in. Yes, good job. Now ..."

Regina looked at the younger girl slightly amused.

"No need to flash me with compliments Miss. Swen, I've hardly done anything. "

Emma herself felt a bit silly but decided to ignore it for now.

She came behind Regina and placed her shaky hands on the girl's waist.

"If I may, My Lady. "

The young noble gave in a nod, motioning for her to continue.

The former princess felt a bit flustered standing this near Regina but nevertheless forced herself to remain professional. She continued to talk and guide the older girl at the same time.

"You should now make your way to the side of the horse until you're able to reach the offside with your hand. "

Emma gently layed Regina's forearm across the horse's seat. She felt a buzz of electricity when placing her hand upon the older girls and stayed still for a few short moments before the said girl interrupted her.

"I think I'm capable of doing that much myself, Miss. Swen."

"Right... I apologize My Lady. Now, all that is left for you to do is push your weight up gently and mount the steed."

Regina did as instructed with great ease. She mounted the horse looking tall and proud.

"Really, Miss. Swen, I do not know what the fuss is about. This was quite easy to perform."

She gloated.

"Let's not get too chummy just yet."

Emma came closer to Regina and instructed her what to do next.

"Alright, now pick up your reins. Make a straight line from it's mouth to your elbows. Great, just like that. Lower yours heels a bit and try to stay centered, we wouldn't want you to sway off now, would we?"

"I certainly hope not." Regina huffed, her lips turning slightly upward.

"Now, your posture is very important here. Stand tall, yet light. You don't want to put too much weight on the horse..."

"Are you calling me heavy, Miss. Swen?" The young Mills stared her instructor down.

"No! I mean... no. You have a stunning figure, My Lady, I'm sure you're lighter than a feather, this is just a matter of precation and..."

Emma rambled, her face now burning red.

Regina stared at the rambling girl with great amusement for a few short moments before she decided to put her out of her misery.

"That's quite alright."

"Right..."

"Right. Shall we continue?"

"Ofcourse, My Lady. Um, I think you're ready to guide the horse by yourself. Ask him to go forward by giving him a slight nudge. Squeeze with both legs to make him go in a straight line. Stay relaxed and just follow his movements."

Regina did as told and her instructor beamed with pride.

"Regina, that's excellent!"

Emma praised her star pupil. Her only pupil for that matter. Regina just smiled happily, even ignored that her instructor used her name. It felt good to finally accomplish something. A few moments passed, both of them enchanted in their own happy bliss before Emma decided that the lesson was to come to an end.

"Alright, My Lady. We should get you off the horse and we can continue tomorrow."

The former princess began to approach Regina to help her get off but the young noble wouldn't buldge.

"Just a little more, please." And the younger Mills actually pouted.

"I said get off."

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

"I will speak to you anyway I like. I'm the instructor and you're the pupil and when I say get off, get off! **My Lady**."

"No!"

And just as Emma started to approach the young noble she gave in the most harshest of kicks to the horses side and the beast went off in a frenzy, leaving Emma behind.

"Shit, shit, shit!."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner . I had three exams in the last ten days . I appreciate all the reviews and people who actually read and follow this story :)**

* * *

Emma didn't even have time to blink before she was off, sprinting to the stables. She mounted the first steed she found and the beast was running full speed in Regina's direction. The young princess encouraged the horse to go faster as they approached the damsel in distress.

Regina was screaming franatically, holding onto her horse as if her life depended on it while the said animal refused to slow down. Emma approached them as close as humanly possible and reached her hand out to grab hold off the older girl.

"Hold on."

Regina didn't hesitate to put her arms around the other girl as the former tried to seperate her from the frenzied animal.

Emma used all her might to pull Regina off her steed while trying to remain balanced. The action proved to be quite difficult. There were a few seconds of reassurance just before Emma lost all composure and they both fell down, Emma on her back and Regina right on top of her. In the process of falling Emma put her arms around the young royal to guard her from the impact she herself felt when her back hit the cold ground, hard. All air was forced from her lungs as she struggled to breathe. Regina quickly got off from the other girl and watched as she struggled for air, panic evident in her eyes. She reached out and started to gently caress the said girl's hair to soothe her.

"Miss. Swan, calm down, breathe, just breathe."

The former princess tried to find comfort in the other girl's eyes as she tried to calm herself. A few seconds passed,and just as Emma thought she was about to black out, her breathing returned to normal.

"It's Miss. Swan now?" Emma teased, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

Regina's hand was removed immediately from the other girl's hair only to smack her on the head.

"Idiot! You scared the living hell out of me!"

And in that moment all worry was replaced by her composed facade and a frown.

"Oh,she's vulgar too."

"That is no way to talk to your superiors,Miss. Swan."

"I saved your life."

"You almost killed us both."

"No, I almost killed myself,there's a difference,**My Lady**."

Regina shot her a death glare.

"Idiot." She repeated.

"Come now, frowny face, all is fine." Emma's grin dissappeared as she tried to stand. Sharp pain shot through her back and she winced.

"I can see that. "

"It will pass. Were you injured?"

"I'm fine." Regina put her arm around the other girl's waist, helping her walk.

"I should retrieve the horses."

Emma started to pull away but Regina didn't let her.

"Nonsense. I shall ask one of the guards to take care of them. You should rest."

Emma stared at the other girl for a few moments before giving in a slight nod of approval. She understood that this was a form of saying thank you for Regina, and she wasn't about to deny her that.

"Thank you, My Lady."

"That's completely alright Miss. Swan."

The two of them proceeded back to the stables. Upon reaching their destination, Regina let go of her instructor.

"Do you need medical care,Miss. Swan?"

"I think I'll be just fine. Thank you for worrying, My Lady."

"I am not worrying Miss. Swan, I'm merely asking." Regina corrected.

"Right. Thank you anyway."

Just as she was about to exit the stables, Regina stopped. Without turning to face the other girl she gave in a small "thank you " before she completely dissappeared. It was said barely above a whisper and Emma still wasn't sure if those were the exact words which left the older girl's mouth.

* * *

Regina returned to her quarters unnoticed. Upon looking at herself in the mirror she noticed that she was a complete mess. Her once, immaculate hair was now sticking out in every possible direction and her clothes were muddy and torn.

"Mother's going to kill me."

Not a moment later, Regina heard the doors of her chambers open and she was graced by the unwelcome presence of her mother. Speak of the devil.

"Dear girl, what have you been up to?"

Her mother eyed her from head to toe in disgust.

"Have you been rolling in mud?"

"No mother, I was having my first riding lesson." Regina explained.

"I told your father you would not participate in such activities. Are you both deaf or did you simply choose to ignore me?"

"Father thought it would be good for me. It is actually quite an entertaining activity."

"Oh,you silly girl. I didn't spend all my wealth on you just so you could have fun riding ponies and roll in the hay with them. That will not give you a husband and a good life. I forbid you to go riding again."

The older Mills warned.

"Mother, that is absurd!" Regina complained.

"It seems to me, my dear girl, that you completely forgot who you're speaking to. Maybe you need a reminder?"

* * *

It had been forever since Emma had last seen Regina.

Her days had been boring enough without her, too monotone. She would wake up just as the sun was about to rise to find a tray of food left for her. She would then eat, clean the stables and tend to the horses. There wasn't much to do around here other than think and that was exactly what Emma has been doing all these days. She would simply think about nothing and everything. About Regina, about Henry and last but not least, her parents.

What would her life have been like if she stayed in the castle on that wreched day? Was it possible to go around it without running away? Maybe, but Emma doubted that. What would her life have been like if she wasn't born a princess? She never fit in that role from the moment she had became aware of her status and all the burden and responsibility that went with it. Emma was never a proper young lady she was raised to be.

She never learned which of many spoons or forks to use at the dining table, she lacked manners, her posture was slouched and she absolutely loathed dresses. All in all she was a huge disappointment and would never be fit to be a Queen. Emma's evening walk and thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound, almost like sniffing? She proceeded to walk in the direction of the noise which was getting louder and louder as she came near a large oak tree. Emma approached the source of the noise tentatively.

"Regina?"

The said girl jumped up immediately.

"Miss. Swan! What are you doing here ?"

"Are you alright? Have you been crying ?"

Emma grabbed both her hands and started to inspect the other girl's face. Regina, however jerked away from her and refused to meet Emma's curious gaze.

"No." Was the simple answer.

"Did something happen? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Nothing happend. Can't I rest from your obnoxious behaviour for a few days!?"

Emma took a few steps back from the other girl, obviously hurt by the remark.

"Fine, I'll just leave you to it then." She turned to leave but Regina grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I'm sorry. Miss. Swan I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Emma took a moment to consider Regina's apology. She searched her eyes and saw that she was, in fact, sincere.

She smiled.

"Apology accepted. Mind if I join you?"

Regina returned the smile and nodded. They both walked back to the oak tree, laying down with their backs facing the cold wood.

A few moments of complete silence passed before Regina decided to talk.

"My mother forbade me to ride."

Emma turned to face the other girl and she continued.

"She was so furious I ignored her wishes that she decided to teach me another of her famous lessons. "

Emma was silent. Too afraid to ask what her mother did to her.

"She whipped me that day." Regina continued, tears running freely now.

And right in that moment, Emma saw red. How dare she ?! How dare her mother do that to her? What gives her the right? Emma was repulsed by someone she didn't even know. She stood up, pacing up and down,her fists clenched.

"I'm going to kill her." Regina's eyes bulged.

"Miss. Swan, I did not tell you this to order an assassination of my mother."

Emma stared at her for a few moments before crunching in front of the said girl and taking both of her hands in hers.

"Listen to me Regina. No one, and I mean no one deserves what you've been through. Your mother is wrong to threat you like that and she is the one who needs to be whipped. Do you undrestand that?"

Regina just turned her head, completely avoiding Emma's knowing look. She never told anyone of her mother's evil deeds or the way she treated her and it was completely beyond her why she was telling this to a complete stranger. She felt exposed. The young Mills felt her instructor's hand gently placed under her chin before she was forced to face her.

"You are the most intelligent, beautiful, perfect girl I've ever met. And your mother is wrong to treat you as anything but such. You must know that. Please know that. "

Emma stared at her pleadingly.

Regina gave in a slight nod and squeezed Emma's hands tight.

"Thank you."

Emma freed one hand to wipe the older girl's tears away and slowly stood up. She reached out her hand and offered it to the girl still sitting on the ground.

"Come with me ."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and to answer a guest's question, yes they will find out Emma is a princess soon:)**

* * *

"You are the most intelligent ,beautiful ,perfect girl I've ever met. And your mother is wrong to treat you as anything but such. You must know that. Please know that. "

Emma stared at her pleadingly.

Regina gave in a slight nod and squeezed Emma's hands tight.

"Thank you."

Emma freed one hand to wipe the older girl's tears away and slowly stood up. She reached out her hand and offered it to the girl still sitting on the ground.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

Regina regarded the other girl's proposition for a moment before accepting the offered hand and letting herself be pulled up.

Emma silently led her back to the stables and asked Regina to wait in the front. Not a moment later the said girl reappeared leading a horse by it's reins. She mounted the steed wordlessly and reached out for the girl standing below. Regina accepted the assistance and pulled herself up, positioning herself behind her instructor. With a swift kick of her legs, Emma send the horse running forward. Regina's hands crept around the other girl's waist and she held tight.

The young royal couldn't exactly describe how she felt at that very moment. Going at such speed with her hair flying backwards, the sharp wind hitting her face with an almost gentle force. The full moon and the stars were the only ones lighting their way through the dark forest that night, and yet she only hoped Emma saw where she was going because she herself felt blinded by the wall of golden locks staring directly at her.

She felt content, safe and free. A few moments of what felt like eternity passed and they soon reached a small clearing. The horse slowed down before stopping completely. Emma was the one to get off first before helping Regina to join her on ground. The older girl regarded her surroundings for a moment before letting out a small gasp. Right in the centre of the small clearing hidden by trees was a lake. The surface was illuminated by the stars and the moon staring from above making it appear even more magical than it already is.

"How did you find this place?" Regina wondered out loud.

"It gets kinda dull doing nothing but cleaning horse waste so... " Came the vague response.

A ghost of a smile fitted across the other girls otherwise stoic features before she made her way down to the lake, Emma following suit. They both layed down on the soft grass and stared up at the dark evening sky, letting their minds wonder for a short while.

"It's so peaceful."

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

Emma turned to look at the girl laying beside her.

"What for?"

"Everything." Regina said before turning to face the other girl who just offered a shrug in return.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Not much to tell really."

"Tell me about your life before coming here."

Emma considered the request for a moment. She couldn't tell the girl who she really was, not yet atleast, possibly not ever.

"I'd much rather hear about you, My Lady."

Regina frowned. Why was Emmena being so misterious, she wondered. Maybe she had a dark past, a past she simply wanted to forget. The thought intrigued her just as much as it irked her. She wanted to know about her instructor's past life before she came to grace hers. Regina's growing discomfort didn't go unnoticed by the girl occupying her mind.

"I'll make you a deal."

"And what deal is that ,Miss. Swan?"

"Come here with me every night. And each of those upcoming nights I'll tell you something about myself."

"And what should be my part of the bargain, Miss. Swan?"

"Your presence should be enough."

Regina offered a smile before standing up to leave.

"We shall see, Miss. Swan."

* * *

Emma proved to be true to her word. The very next night she was waiting for the other girl by the stables, having a horse ready and prepared to take them to their desired destination. Not a momet later the two girls found themselves at the very same spot as the night before, laying next to eachother and staring up at the dark clouds gathered above.

"I love to ride horses. Ever since I was a little girl, when my mother first took me to the stables I fell in love with those creatures. There is something magical about being able to move so effortlessly at such a high speed. Exhilarating almost." Emma finished with a dreamy gaze.

Regina regarded her instructor's small declaration. The younger girl spoke of the activity with such passion and love that it simply warmed her heart.

"It's nice to feel so passionate about something."

The young Mills spoke barely above a whisper. There was a hint of sadness in her tone which alerted Emma almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never had anything to be passionate about."

The younger girl was about to investigate the cause of such a confession but what Regina said next forced her to remain silent.

"Until now."

* * *

Next night they met again.

"My father taught me how to handle a sword. He wanted a boy but got me instead. Mother was opposed, saying it was not ladylike and far too dangerous. We ignored her complaints ofcourse. Gods, we had so much fun. Such a shame it all came to an end when ..." When they started tossing marriage proposals in her face, she finished the last part silently, ignoring the other girl's frown at her unfinished tale.

"When what?"

"Doesn't matter."

Regina rolled over, lifting the upper part of her body, her hands stood on the ground firmly, supporting her weight. She turned to face Emma and gave a half hearted smile.

"You're quite a mistery, Miss. Swan."

"And why is that?"

Emma stared the other girl back. The air grew uncomfortably thick. The said girl felt soo small under Regina's curious and invading gaze that she felt the need to make herself invisible.

"You seem very reluctant to reveal anything other than a few basic facts about yourself which I could've guessed on my own.

It's almost as if you're afraid. Of what,I'm not sure yet."

Regina's eyes started to search Emma's, and the other girl felt as if they were piercing right through her in search of her soul. Ready to pull and tackle upon her deepest secrets. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being so invasive. It's unsettling."

"Am I making you nervous, Miss. Swan?"

Emma wasn't sure when Regina got so close but she was certain that she could feel the other girl's breath tickling her lips. Her heart was beating so loudly against her chest that she was sure if Regina listened close enough she could hear it.

"Hardly."

Emma's eyes went downwards to the other girl's plump lips. She was positive if she didn't kiss her right there and then she would regret it for the rest of her life. Plucking up the courage Emma didn't know she possesed, she moved closer and captured Regina's lips in a feather light kiss. It was smooth and gentle, their lips barely connecting but for Emma it was an explosion of emotions so surreal that she had to open her eyes just to make sure the girl kissing her back was actually real and not a fragment of her imagination.

Realisation hit, and Regina jumped back so abruptly that it took an enormous amount of effort for her to stand up without fumbling over her wobbly limbs.

"I'm... sorry." And with that she was gone, leaving the other girl confused and dazed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for all of your lovely reviews and to answer one of your questions, Regina is 18 and Emma is 16:)**

* * *

A few seconds passed until Emma broke out of her magical daze and realized that she was left completely alone. First she felt guilt. Guilt which was provoked by the thought that she may have taken advantage of Regina and the situation they were in. The two girls were getting closer by each passing day and she already felt a begining of a strong connection forming between them. She definitely didn't plan to force herself on Regina. She was the last person who would force another into doing something they wouldn't want to do. Gods knew, she was well educated in that area.

When she thought more about it, she remembered that the kiss was most certainly reciprocated.

Then she felt angry. The kiss was mind-blowing and still, the other girl left her hanging without offering any form of explanation.

Then she felt foolish and pathetic. Maybe Regina simply didn't feel what she felt. And then she felt devastated. The former princess decided that it would be best to stop thinking about the whole situation because it has proven to be quite self harming.

* * *

Except she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The very moment Emma opened her eyes she remembered the previous night. Letting out a frustrated groan she made it her personal task to forget about the whole thing. To forget about Regina.

To forget about her perfect skin and her immaculate hair and that adorable smile and that out of this world, perfect kiss... No! She would not think about that, any of it! Emma got dressed in a frenzy of random clothes and started her day with work.

She scrubbed the stables clean, tended to the horses, ate and then ate some more. Having done all of her chores she felt at loss. And with nothing to do her mind was simply left to wonder. Regina still kept digging at her thoughts, picking and plucking. Emma decided she would simply have no piece until she had a word with the young Mills.

* * *

Regina was being fitted into an impossibly tight corset when her mother came barging in.

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, the younger Mills decided to speak.

"Lovely to see you mother." The older woman brushed off the greeting with a flick of her wrist before dismissing Regina's handmaid.

"You look a mess Regina. I honestly don't know why I keep paying these maids to dress you."

"Get to the point , mother."

"Watch your tone girl." Cora warned.

"I apologise."

Her mother eyed her for a moment before nodding in approval. A very rare sight.

She then stepped behind her daughter and took the role of her previously banished maid before starting to tie her corset straps. The older Mills pulled at them so roughly and tied them impossibly tight that Regina had to force herself to remain breathing.

"Your fiance is coming to visit and I expect of you to be on your best behaviour. Am I making myself clear ?"

She pulled the last straps harder than necessary just to make a point. Regina let out a small gasp before nodding in agreement.

"Ofcourse mother."

A few mornings ago, while having breakfast, Cora informed her daughter and husband that she found a suitor for Regina who was very much interested. He was a wealthy and powerful King from the Frozen Lands far to the north. Regina has had suitors before but none rich or powerful enough to interest her mother. This one, however, was both and Regina has had the privilege to meet him in person a few short days after.

She was not, in the very least ,pleased. The young girl was appalled by the older man. Erland, was his name. He was an old, wrinkled, pathetic old man. His beard was long enough to reach his ancient boots and Regina could have sworn that she saw leftovers from food older than she was tangled somewhere in that abyss of white curls. Would her mother sink that low as to marry her off to that ancient relict? Surely not. She knew that they were not that rich but they were still better off than most families in the Enchanted forest.

Regina came to realization that very day and found that her mother was indeed serious about the whole ordeal when Erland proposed and she accepted on her behalf. She stared at her father, her eyes filled with desperation but the older man disappointed her by doing nothing but shrinking in his wife's presence.

Another hard tug at her corset made Regina snap out of her daydream.

"Be down shortly dear, we musn't let our guests wait."

* * *

Emma had nearly reached the Mill's household when she stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Regina in all her glory, wearing a short sleeved gown the color of sapphires, her hair falling freely down her shoulders in a mass of dark waves. There was another woman standing beside her and they were what appeared to be greeting two older gentlemen dressed as royals. Emma took cover behind some bushes and remained to observe. Regina was overshadowed while the other woman took center stage. The two other gentlemen, one slightly younger than the other, laughed along for a few short moments before disappearing in the house completely, Regina and the other woman in tow.

Emma moved away from the bushes and went around the house. She moved to a large window, standing on tiptoes and watched as the four of them greeted Henry before sitting at the dining table. The older man from before sitting last as he held out a chair for Regina who gave a small bow of appreciation.

The table was filled with all kinds of food and drinks and Emma thought she heard her stomack growl in protest. The said girl observed them make small talk and eat until her toes gave up. She sat down and waited until the laughter faded and the clinking of glasses and silverware stopped. Just then she noticed that the sun started to fade making her realize that she'd been waiting for quite some time. Standing up on tiptoes once again she saw that the five of them started to retreat from the dining room. Making her way back to the front of the house, she hid yet again and waited for the fantastic five to give a show. She didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, all five of them appeared at the front looking well jolly and drunk, apart from Regina who looked neither of the two.

The older looking man with the long beard took Regina's hand and placed his saggy lips upon the soft flesh. The action made both Regina and Emma frown in disgust.

Not soon after the kiss was placed did the two royals make their leave, Henry and the two women all gave slight bows of respect. Regina turned to the other two and they talked for a few seconds before the older woman gave in a slight nod and disappeared, Henry in suit. Emma stayed in cover for another few moments just to make sure the older girl was indeed left alone before she took a bold step towards her destination.

The night was dark and Regina hardly had time to notice the other girl creeping behind her to stop a small shriek that escaped her mouth.

"Shh, it's just me." Emma's eyes were now panicked.

"You moron! Don't you ever scare me like that!"

Regina's hand clutched her chest as she scolded the younger girl, her tone a harsh whisper.

"I didn't mean to." Her instructor defended. "I just had to talk to you. It's important." She continued pleadingly.

"I haven't the time for small talk, Miss. Swan." Regina said, arms crossed.

"Please Regina."

The older girl observed her for a while before letting out a groan of frustration and grabbing her, not so gently by her hand, leading Emma somewhere more secluded.

"Alright, out with it."

The young Mills demanded striking a superior pose. Emma felt at a loss for words. The younger girl started to rub at her neck furiously in a sign of nervousness.

"I... you... last night... ran. Why?"

And watching Emma let out that mixed scrabble of words, her hands shaking, Regina couldn't help but let her guard down. The other girl was so endearing that she could almost feel her heart clench at the sight.

"Miss. Swan, in english please."

Emma shook her hands a few times before continuing.

"Why did you run away last night?"

Regina visibly paled at the question.

"That was a mistake, Miss. Swan. One that cannot happen again."

She turned to leave but Emma was faster. The said girl took Regina by her hands and held her firlmy in place.

"Look me in the eye when you say that."

There was a moment of complete silence.

"Emmena I..."

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

Another moment of silence passed and Emma's patience was growing rather thin. She shook the older girl's hands and searched her eyes for desperate attention.

"Didn't you!? Because I did Regina, and it was magical."

"I did." Regina gave in, barely above a whisper.

Emma's face broke into a huge grin before she took Regina's face in both of her hands and started to shower her with frantic, desperate kisses.

"Do you feel it now?"

"Yes, yes I do." Regina answered in small gasps.

The two girls kissed until breathing became necessary and they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I can't Emmena."

"Why?"

"I'm... engaged to be married."

Emma froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The pieces of puzzle slowly came together and she suddenly realized who the older man from earlier really was.

"To that old fart?!" Emma shrieked taking a few steps back.

"Calm yourself! And believe me when I say I would rather swallow horse waste than have that "old fart" as you so fondly call him a husband."

Regina crossed her arms yet again only this time her pose struck as less intimidating when a single tear dropped down her delicate cheek.

Emma regretted yelling almost immediately and she was at the older girls side in a millisecond, running soothing circles down her back. She couldn't believe her luck. The girl she was slowly falling in love with was engaged to be married. She was facing the very same prison sentance Emma herself escaped not too long ago.

"I don't know what to do, Emmena."

When she heard Regina's desperate sobs, Emma swore that this was the very last time she was going to let the other girl cry. Right then and there Emma decided to risk everything she had left.

"It's Emma."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the longest chapter yet :) Please review, I would really like to know your thoughts on this.**

* * *

"It's Emma."

Not one of them said a word in what felt like forever. All of Emma's fears started to break loose and she couldn't bare to face the girl who was now staring at her with a questionable look.

"What?"

The former princess used a few more moments to prepare herself for a speech of a lifetime.

"I'm not Emmena Swan. My real name is Emma Charming."

As the younger girl revealed her true identity she couldn't help but to notice how Regina's expression slowly started to fall.

"Charming? As in daughter of King and Queen Charming?As in Princess Emma Charming?"

Emma gave a slight nod, desperately trying to avoid the other girl's shocked expression.

"I do not know what kind of a sick joke you're playing at Miss. Swan, but I most certainly **refuse** to stand here while you make up stories and lie to my face."

The last part was said with such venom and disgust that Emma had to suppress a shiver.

"I'm telling the truth. I would never tell a lie to you,Regina."

"Except that you already have, Miss. Swan!"

"That was before I knew you,that was before I came to realize how much I care for you,Regina. Would you have trusted someone you barely knew and put everything you had left on the line for a complete stranger?It's different now. Now I know you."

"You don't know me." The older girl snorted.

"Trust me when I say, I do."

"What do you want from me?" Regina spat back.

"All I want from you is a chance to explain, a chance to tell my story."

Emma's eyes started to tear in panic and fear. Fear that Regina would reject her and never talk or want to see her again. Fear that she would send her back to that prison she so desperately fought to escape.

"Go on then, enlighten me."

Emma let out a huge sigh before continuing. Her next actions and choice of words would determine her entire life.

"My name is Emma Charming. Daughter of Snow and David Charming. I was born a princess in the White Kingdom. As a child I've had everything I needed and wished for and yet I always felt out of place and unhappy, for the most part atleast. I never wished to be a princess, I've never acted as one. I was the laughing stock of the entire Kingdom, and more importantly the Royal council. Then things went from bad to worse."

Emma took a small pause before continuing her tale.

"Two years ago a war thretened to erupt in our Kingdom, between the Dark One and my family. As a result my parents forced suitors upon me, thinking that my marriage to someone who owned a Kingdom powerful enough would save our people and land of devastation and slaughter. I've had many suitors over the years and I have managed to force away each and every one of them up until the last one."

Regina observed carefully. Her guarded and angry facade fading as the tale went on.

"Stephan Dunn, an old, wretched man whom I disliked with passion. He's nothing more than a savage and a troll. My mother and father were blinded to see who he really was due to their ignorance and desperation. They would've taken anyone for my husband at that point. I tried to reason with both of them but to no avail. I tried sabotaging the engagement and ended up with no results. I've tried to talk to my mother, to let her see reason but she would have none of it. I felt betrayed, desperate, lonely. At that time of my life I was consumed with such dark thoughts that I've wanted to take my own life."

Regina let out a small gasp at that part, her anger fading completely by now. Emma, however ignored the other girl and resumed her speech.

"I came to realize that those fools were not worthy of such sacrifice so I came up with a different solution. The night before the wedding ,I decided to run away, and I did. You know the rest."

Emma's eyes remained glued to the ground.

"So you see,Regina,I do know how you feel. And I know,Gods do I know." The young girl let out a shaky breath before continuing.

"How unfair it is to be forced into something you have no wish to be a part of. That is why I know you. That is why I came to love you."

And that was it. In that very moment Regina forgot everything her royal status ever taught her and took those few extra steps towards the girl in question. She gathered Emma's face in both her hands before consuming the other girl in the most passionate of kisses.

Emma's shock disappeared quickly as she moaned her approval in the other girl's mouth.

"I love you too, Emma Charming." Regina voiced between kisses.

Emma grinned like a fool before assulting the girl of her dreams in a new series of frenzied kisses.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." The former princess confessed in small gasps.

"It doesn't matter."

"Regina!"

Both girls jumped away from eachother and Regina's blood completely drained from her face. The young royal turned around only to see her mother searching for her in the distance.

"Go. Now!"

Regina all but pushed Emma away and the said girl didn't need to be told twice before she was off,sprinting in the opposite direction.

Regina ran both hands through her dark waves and wiped at her mouth in a desperate attempt to appear more presentable. She let out a few long breaths before approaching her distressed mother.

"I'm here, mother."

The older Mills looked furious.

"When you asked for a moment of privacy I didn't give you permisson to wonder about all night."

"Ofcourse, mother. I apologise."

"Go to bed now. You have to rise early tomorrow."

Regina eyed her mother skeptically.

"And why is that, mother?"

"For your riding lessons, ofcourse."

The younger Mills stopped dead and observed the older woman for a few short moments before rushing to meet her in a tight hug.

"Thank you mother, I won't disappoint, I promise."

"Oh dear girl, I know you won't."

Regina was gone in a flash, leaving her mother behind.

Cora Mills was a clever and perceptive womam and if her daughter thought otherwise, she was most certainly a fool.

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open as soon as she felt something jump on her back. She was ready to attack and scream but seized her actions at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Wake up princess."

Regina layed on top of the said girl's back and pressed a feather like kiss on her cheek. Emma visibly relaxed and gave in a lazy smile.

"Mm, that's nice."

"Get up Emma."

"Thoo earley. Sleepy time, snoozes."

Regina laughed at her, the sound rich and melodic and Emma loved her for it.

"Is that even english, Miss. Swan?"

"Ish Charming." The younger girl mumbled.

"I like Swan more."

Emma turned them in a flash and Regina yelped in surprise.

"You can call me whatever you like, Miss. Mills."

The young royal's eyebrow shot up in amusement before raising the upper part of her body to meet Emma in a tender kiss.

"I wouldn't mind getting woken up like this every morning."

Regina gave her a playful slap before pushing the blonde off and getting up.

"There will be plenty more if you get up this instant."

She challanged and the younger girl was up in a flash.

"Yes ma'am."

"Get dressed and come down. I'll get Rocinante ready."

"Who now?"

"Our horse." Came Regina's vague response.

"We have a horse?" Emma questioned, completely puzzled.

"Yes we do, now less talking and more dressing. Chop chop."

And with that, the young Mills descended downstairs.

Emma dressed and washed quickly before rushing down to join Regina. The said girl was standing outside the stables holding the reins of the previously mentioned horse. The former princess recognized the steed instantly. It was the same horse that Emma saved Regina with and the very same horse which she used to lead them to their spot by the lake.

Rocinante was nuzzling Regina's face while the girl fed him with apples. Her smile was contagious and Emma couldn't help but to beam at the two on display.

"I see you two grew pretty close."

"He's wonderful, Emma."

"He's a pretty good horse, yeah."

The blonde joined the two, giving Regina a quick peck and Rocinante a small pet on his head.

"Wait. Didn't your mother banish you from coming here or something?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Ha ha. No, Emma, she did not banish me. Mother simply forbade me to ride for a while."

The older girl explained.

"And you're here because...?"

"Guess mother just had a change of heart."

Emma felt suspicious of the older Mill's actions but decided to let it slide for now. She had no intention of alarming Regina without reason.

"The old hag let you out of your cage? That's cute."

Regina glared at her for a moment before turning back to Rocinante.

"Emma's a silly girl, isn't she Rocinante? Maybe I should dump her and give Erland a try?"

Emma visibly paled.

"Please don't joke with those things."

"I'm sorry dear. You know I didn't mean it."

"That's alright. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Wasn't that the point of my arrival?" Regina stared her down.

"So sassy. I like it." Emma went to mount the horse but the young royal stopped her.

"I think I'll be the one riding this time Miss. Swan."

"Have it your way."

Regina pushed the other girl aside before mounting Rocinante. Emma joined soon enough, positioning herself behind the older girl and sneaking her hands around her waist. With a click of Regina's tongue they were off. Emma couldn't deny that after only a few short lessons Regina was riding almost like an expert.

The blonde observed the source of her happiness and couldn't help but notice how Regina looked absolutely carefree while riding. Emma's mind flashed back to their first encounter and she couldn't believe that she was looking at the same girl. That girl was bitchy, angry and full of resentment. This Regina, her Regina seemd so full of life now and Emma wouldn't trade that for anything.

As soon as the two girls reached their destination, Regina halted the horse. They both dismounted, one after another and walked down to the lake, hand in hand. They repeated their routine and layed down, side by side on the soft grass.

A few moments of comforting silence passed.

"I can't believe that you're a princess." Regina finally spoke.

"Doesn't change anything."

"I suppose so."

Another moment of silence passed before Regina spoke again.

"I can't believe I'm having an affair with a girl."

Emma let out a burst of laughter and Regina joined soon after.

"How is it an affair if you're not married?"

"I will be soon."

The younger girl momentarely stiffened.

"You won't."

Emma said with such strenght in her voice that she almost made Regina believe her. The said girl turned around on her side and faced the former princess.

"Emma... I'm not like you. I can't just run away without any consequences. You know I would rather die than marry Erland, but that is just how our world is."

Emma observed the other girl carefully, her brows furrowing in concentration.

"Well if you can't, I'll do it for you. You don't have to be brave or strong, I'll be all of those things for you. I will snatch you from that monster's grasp and take you far away."

Oh, Emma, if you only knew. Regina thought to herself. The small declaration was so endearing that it made the said girl's heart flutter, nevermind how unrealistic it really was. Emma didn't fail to notice the other girl's worried expression.

"That's nice of you to say dear, it really is. And I do love you for it but... Love does not conquer all, love does not always win, not in this world."

That made Emma sit up abruptly and Regina gave a little gasp of surprise. The former was at her side in a millisecond before she took her face in both her hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Whoever told you that Regina, couldn't be more wrong. Because love, true love is magic. And not just any magic. It's the most powerful magic of all."

Regina watched Emma's small yet meaningful declaration, her eyes sparkling. She closed the last few inches between them and latched her lips upon the blonde girl's. The former princess responded enthusiastically before pinning the raven haired girl down and laying on top of her. Emma pressed soft kisses down Regina's jaw before descending lower, to her neck. She started to suck, lick and nibble at the soft flesh and the actions made the other girl let out small gasps and moans which were starting to drive Emma insane.

Regina seized the blonde's actions by taking her face and pulling her slightly up so that her mouth could reach the said girl's ear.

"Make love to me, Emma."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mills household, Cora has been preoccupied by her newly arrived guests. Erland and his gentleman companion have arrived only moments ago and the older woman was already fidgeting in nervousness due her daughter's absence. If she had known her daughter's suitor was coming she might have never let her go riding despite her upcoming schemes.

The three of them were now at the dining table, drinking tea and having a pleasant chat.

"So, my dear Cora. Where is that fiancee of mine?" The old man required, his beard even longer than the last time he graced their household.

Cora calmly took a sip of her tea before giving an answer.

"I let her go riding this morning. That's one of the few hobbies I let her indulge in."

"I see. I hope that does not continue after we're married. She'll have more important matters to attend to afterall."

"I agree with you dear Erland. She most definately will do no such things after you join union."

The King nodded his approval before continuing their conversation.

"I heard some interesting news on my travels which I would very much like to share, dear friend."

Cora's ears popped open and she listened carefully.

"Do tell, Erland."

"I was in the White Kingdom on business a few days back and as far as I gathered, they've got themselves in quit a pickle."

That perked the older Mill's interest.

"Oh?"

"I assume you know of the rulers of the said Kingdom, the Charmings."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Well, their daughter has ran away some time ago. Rumor has it she escaped the night before her wedding to Stephan Dunn."

"Stephan wanted to marry that poor girl?"

"It seems so. However, there's more. It's said that the girl's actions humiliated the King on such a degree that he not only broke all friendly relations with the Charmings but also declared war against the already unpopular Kingdom."

"Ah yes, I've heard that they provoked the Dark One's wrath a year or so ago."

Erland just nodded in confirmation before continuing.

"The problem is that they have sent quite a bit of their troops all around our world in search of the young princess, leaving them rather defensless. And not only that but there are posters of the girl in every village and town. It seems that a handsome reward will be offered to anyone who finds and brings her back to their Kingdom."

The story went from good to better and Cora flashed him a bright smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Tell me dear friend, what does the girl look like?"

"I haven't seen the posters myself but I've been told that there is none like her. Her golden locks are quite legendary. Her trademark if you will."

"I see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning for sexual content. Rating changed to M. Things will get a bit angsty from the next chapter on.**

* * *

"Make love to me Emma."

Emma's breath caught in her throat, her face flushed and a tiny drop of sweat made it's way from her forehead down her face. Regina's breath remained tickling her ear while she stood completely frozen.

A moment of complete silence passed before Emma quietly admitted.

"I don't know how."

Regina used both her hands and brought Emma's face to hers. She searched those blue eyes full of doubt, insecurity but also longing before reaching out to gently caress the said girl's cheek.

"Let us learn together."

Emma could only stare as Regina gently pushed her aside before slowly standing up. She watched with even more caution as long delicate fingers popped the first button of her jacket and continued on slowly, deliberately. The jacket soon fell off as Regina continued to do the same with her shirt. The silk fabric fell from her shoulders effortlessly. The leather boots were, however removed with less grace than the other two and yet the blonde still failed to notice the small error.

Emma's mouth went slack as she watched the girl slowly slip out of her riding trousers, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Blue eyes travelled up and down the young royal's defined body, sinking in every single detail.

"This won't come off by itself, Miss. Swan."

The former princess stood up cautiously. She took a few tentative steps toward Regina until there was barely an inch of space left between them. Regina placed her hand behind the other girl's neck and pressed their lips together for a tender kiss. Emma creeped her hands around the royal's waist as she deepened the kiss. Only when sneaky fingers found their way to the bottom of the blonde's shirt and started to pull at it did they break contact. Emma allowed the action and felt a slight shiver when the cold air hit her bare chest. Unlike Regina she was completely bare behind her clothes.

Emma covered her chest with her arms, suddenly feeling overly self-conscious before the now staring brunette. Regina placed her hands upon Emma's and started to reveal the hidden region of skin.

"Why would you hide such beauty from me?"

Emma's protest died in her mouth as Regina's found it's way to her neck, sucking on her pulse point hard.

The blonde was growing impatient. She took a step back before crunching down to shed her boots away in a rush. Her fidgeting and shaky fingers went to untie the straps of her trousers only to have Regina slap them away.

The former princess felt those same hands lower to her trousers and untie the straps with one quick motion. Regina pulled them down to the other girl's knees and Emma offered some assistance as she not so smoothy stepped out of them, revealing herself completely to two darkened eyes.

"Beautiful."

The brunette voiced silently before latching herself on the other girl, making her nearly fall in the process.

Regina's tongue darted out and licked at Emma's lower lip wantonly, asking permisson. Emma granted it willingly, opening her mouth slightly to give the other girl access. The royal complied without a second thought and consumed the former princess completely, their tongues battling for dominance.

Without breaking contact, the blonde started to tug at Regina's undergarments with little success. The brunette helped her discharge the annoying articles of clothing, leaving her start naked. Emma gave her one final peck of the moment before she paused to appreciate the body on display.

"How can you call me beautiful when you're simply breathtaking?"

Regina blushed furiously at the compliment as Emma smiled in appreciation. She gathered the blushing girl's face in her hands and gave each burning cheek a feather like kiss before connecting their bodies, skin against skin. The feeling of the brunette's chest against hers was sensational and Emma didn't waste any time as she scooped the other girl in her arms and led her to the lake, Regina's legs securely wrapped around her waist. The feeling of cold water was a sharp contrast against their heated skin and they both let out small gasps.

Emma was still holding Regina, her weight barely noticable under the cold water. The former princess kissed the girl wrapped around her tenderly before making her way from her jaw down to her neck. She nipped and sucked eagerly as the girl in question let out small gasps and moans of appreciation. Emma then used one hand to push Regina slightly above the water, revealing two full breasts.

The blonde's mouth remained on the moaning girl's neck as one hand kneaded her breasts. Regina let out a whimper at the sensation, her hands landing on the blonde's back, grazing the skin slightly with her nails. Emma's mouth went lower before taking one erect bud in her mouth and sucking gently. Regina burried her face in the said girl's neck as she whispered words of encouragement to the former princess. Emma complied easily as she freed the hard nub with a loud pop and used her tongue to circle around the following region, occasionally grazing the perked nipple with her teeth.

Regina's moans became louder as Emma repeated her actions, giving the same treatment to the brunette's other breast. Satisfied with the pleasure she was receiving, Regina rewarded the younger girl with a lust frenzied kiss. Emma moaned in the royal's mouth, growing bolder with each passing moment as her hands startet to gently caress Regina's ribs before one of them descended south. Regina was lost in their kiss, her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist securely. She didn't notice Emma's hand disappear below water until she felt curious fingers reach the top of her dark curls, she froze.

The former princess noticed the change immediately and broke the kiss abruptly, panting for air.

"What's wrong?"

Regina, however remained silent.

"Regina? You can tell me."

Emma pleaded softly as she caressed the said girl's cheek.

"Will it hurt?"

She sounded so scared and fragile, so small that Emma was sure she could feel her heart clench. The truth is, she wasn't sure if it would.

"I don't know."

The blonde admitted half heartedly and Regina let out a shaky sigh.

"But I do know that I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. And I'll be as gentle as possible."

Regina smiled at her before giving the blonde a small peck of gratitude.

"I know you will."

"Do you trust me?"

The brunette answered without hesitation.

"Yes."

"That's all I needed to hear."

And Emma's hand continued it's journey down Regina's sex and gently cupped it. They both let out a wanton groan. The blonde slid two fingers along the brunette's slit and found her to be completely soaked there. She could easily tell it wasn't from the water they were in.

Emma slowly started to rub the area up and down causing Regina to let out constant moans. The blonde continued her exploration when she felt a particurarly hard nub under her fingers which made Regina's hips jerk forward and her breath hitched.

"You like that?"

The blonde asked slightly out of breath. All that Regina managed was a frantic nod before she urged her to continue.

Emma's thumb began to move in a circular motion and Regina almost went cross eyed.

"Gods, Emma... Please don't stop."

Her voice was high pitched and hoarse. The other girl complied before picking up a faster pace while Regina rotated her hips, following her movements.

Emma watched the girl before her with curious eyes and fascination before she leaned in to capture the plump lips in a searing kiss, offering an escape for the said girl's screams and moans. Not a moment later Regina started to tremble furiously as one final scream escaped her mouth. She rested her head in the crook of the blonde's neck and let out small breaths of air as the former held her tightly.

"That was..."

Emma nodded, complimenting Regina with soft kisses.

"Ready for more?"

The other girl just squeezed Emma's shoulders in a sign of approval.

Emma's finger's circled the said girl's opening before pushing one finger inside slowly, finding slight resistance on the way. Regina stiffened a little and Emma kissed the top of her shoulder softly in reassurance. She used her thumb to gently massage the girl's small bundle of nerves, hoping to lessen the pain from the penetration. It has proven to be helpful as Regina started to let out small moans of pleasure and Emma quickened her pace. At one point Regina felt as if something tore inside her and hot pain shot through her core mixed with a slight feeling of pleasure.

She let a muffled cry and Emma continued her movements at a steady pace. Regina's moans soon became constant and the blonde knew it was safe to add another finger, stretching her walls further. Emma continued to pull her fingers in and out of the brunette while her thumb remained firmly on Regina's throbbing clit.

The royal started to rock her hips in motion of Emma's movements, her nails breaking the skin of the blonde's back in the process.

"Do... don't you... dare stop."

The former princess continued her movements before curling her fingers slightly. A few more thrusts and Regina's walls clentched tightly around Emma's fingers as she came undone, screaming Emma's name over and over again.

The brunette's chest raised and fell in a rapid pace as the blonde slowly retreated her fingers, washing traces of blood in the water before leaning in to capture Regina's lips.

"You are amazing Emma."

"I know."

The blonde joked while wiggling her eyebrows and Regina slapped her shoulder playfully.

"You're so full of it, Miss. Swan."

Regina seemd to have recovered from their previous activities and started to press eager kisses along Emma's jawline, her mouth descending to the blonde's earlobe ,sucking gently. She detached her legs from Emma's waist and pulled the girl flush against her, rubbing their breasts together. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, wanting more.

"Regina... please."

"Please what?" She replied, her mouth never leaving Emma's ear.

Emma whimpered helplessly.

"I... need you."

"Where?"

Emma took Regina's hand and guided it where she needed it most. Even under the coldness of the lake ,the brunette could feel Emma's heat radiating. Without hesitation, Regina cupped her sex gently before grazing the area with her fingernails.

The brunette let her index finger slide against the princesse's heat before locating the small bundle of nerves. She applied just enough pressure to make Emma throw her head back and hiss.

"Here?" Regina asked in mock innocence.

"Gods, yes."

Emma kept trashing while Regina's fingers worked on her clit, toying with it.

"Regina..."

"Come for me Emma."

Emma started rocking desperately against Regina's hand while countless waves of neverending pleasure washed over her. Regina's movements slowly faded as Emma rocket against the remains of her aftershock. She barely had time to recover when Regina inserted one finger into her tight entrance and began thrusting slowly. Emma's hands latched themselves around Regina, holding tight for support. Her body jerked wildly when the brunette added another finger and pressed her thumb against her oversensitive bud.

Regina worked in and out of the blonde quickly, her thumb running furious circles around the sensitive flesh of her core. Her fingers ran over the rough patch of skin repeatedly and Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she shook uncontrollably.

"Regina... faster."

Regina complied with a smirk, running her fingers wildly in and out, meeting little resistance from the now slightly streched walls and water. Her mouth found it's way from Emma's ear to her mouth and she latched herself on the blonde, kissing her eagerly while she rubbed their breasts together. Emma was in a frenzy of emotions, Regina was bringing her to a whole new level of pleasure she wasn't aware existed. A few more thrusts and Emma was falling over the edge, screaming against Regina's bruised lips.

"Oh, fuck!"

Except Regina didn't let her just come, she repeated the actions over and over again making Emma spasm into a series of powerful orgasams, her nails digging deeply into Regina's skin. Her breath was coming out in a series of short gasps before she fell completely limp against the other girl, her eyes closed shut. Regina cradled the taller girl in her arms, thankful that the water helped her support the blonde's weight.

"Open your eyes now Emma."

Emma complied before she turned to face Regina slowly, a grin escaping her lips.

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was dear."

Regina smiled before pecking the taller girl on her lips.

"But we do need to get out of the water. I'm starting to feel a little pruney."

Emma started to laugh freely, Regina joining in soon after.

"I love you."

The royal smiled before kissing the other girl tenderly.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are about to go down. The next chapter will be especially difficult so please just bare with me :) And please review :D**

* * *

Emma and Regina returned to the stables hand in hand, Rocinante in tow. Emma let the horse roam around freely as the two of them layed on the blonde's bed, enjoying each other's company. Regina was resting her head on the other girl's chest, the sound of Emma's steady heartbeat soothing her. Emma's arms found their way around the smaller girl, wrapping around her in an almost protective manner.

"This is nice."

The blonde hummed her agreement.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Regina's voice sounded small, wishful.

"Your wish is my command, My Lady."

Emma tightened her grip around the brunette's small frame.

"Because I'm never letting go."

Regina nestled her head further into Emma's chest, one of her arms draped over the girl's waist as she let her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Cora was starting to feel more than a little alarmed. She had let her daughter go riding ages ago and still, the younger Mills was nowhere in sight. Erland was growing impatient aswell and Cora had smoothly apologised before she went in search of her rebellious daughter. She didn't have to think hard to know where the said girl was. In the stables no doubt, doing Gods know what with that blonde skank of a princess.

Cora had yet to see their new stable girl up close but she knew, without question that the girl was Snow White's daughter. The older Mills was no fool. She had seen her daughter wrapped around the harlot who was sucking off her like a leech. The whole scene disgusted her to no ends. The princess had corrupted her daughter and she would pay. Cora wanted them to spend time together, she needed them to fall in love. That would make it even more difficult for her daughter when she ripped the princess to shreds.

* * *

Emma's eyes popped open when she heard someone approach the stables.

"Regina, wake up. Someone's coming."

She shook the girl lightly. Regina's eyes opened in a flash. The brunette wasted no time before she pushed herself off the taller girl and stood up in a frenzy. The young royal adjusted her hair in a few swift moves as she descended downstairs, Emma in suit. The two of them were met with a pair of cold, dark eyes and they both froze.

"Mother... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same daughter. You were to return ages ago, what exactly were you doing?"

A chill made it's way through Emma's body. The very presence of this woman was unsettling.

"I'm afraid that's my fault,Your Grace. Your daughter's riding skills are so supreme and exquisite that I simply lost track of time."

There was a short pause before Emma continued.

"I forgot to end the lesson. Please receive my most sincere apologies."

Cora regarded the girl for a moment. From her tall frame to her light eyes and finally, to her golden locks. The older woman had to suppress a laugh of pure ecstasy at the sight.

"It's quite alright dear girl. I understand how a peasant like you could easily be awed by my daughter's talents."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Regina remained silent during the whole exchange. Too afraid to speak.

"I'm afraid Regina must come with me. Her fiance has been waiting for quite some time now."

Cora explained to Emma while she motioned for her daughter to join her. Regina wordlessly complied, trying desperately to avoid a pair of piercing blue eyes. Emma's face paled and her fists clenched as she watched the older woman drag Regina away.

* * *

"Ah, there you are my fiancee!"

Erland stood up when the two women approached the dining table. He grabbed Regina for a sloppy kiss, barely missing her mouth. Cora beamed with happiness and Regina had to suppress the rising bile in her throat.

"Come, sit, sit."

He pulled out a chair for the brunette to sit on while Cora sat herself at the head of the table.

"I have been waiting for you long enough dear fiancee. There are some joyful news your mother and I must share with you."

Regina visibly paled.

"We are to be wed two days from now!"

Erland exclaimed cheerfully in all his drunken glory and Cora clapped her hands in joy. Regina on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to run away.

"That is wonderful news, indeed."

She answered in a dry tone. Too afraid to say anything more and risk her voice breaking. Her dream of being with Emma forever was growing further away, almost out of reach. Regina was thankful that Erland was drunk enough to not notice her discomfort but not lucky enough to avoid Cora's knowing gaze aimed directly at her. Dinner finished soon enough and Erland was on his way home. He gave Regina one final kiss on her hand, promising to see her in two days time.

Regina wished her mother goodnight before descending to her bedchambers. Cora would not sleep yet. The older Mills went to her room and searched the top drawer of her cabinet before she pulled out a neatly wrapped envelope. She had to get this delivered as soon as possible.

* * *

Snow White was but a shadow of her former self. When they found out Emma left, she and her husband did everything in their power in order to find her. Well over half of their men were searching all over the Enchanted Forest and further to find the lost princess, but to no avail. Months have passed and not a single soul had seen Emma. Snow was desperate to find her, she missed her daughter greatly and she couldn't help but to feel guilt. Guilt for chasing her away, guilt for forcing her into something so cruel.

Snow White was standing by the window of her chambers that morning. Something she did every day since the moment the news of Emma's disappearance reached her ears. The Queen would watch in desperate hope that somehow Emma would come rushing through the forest, back in her life, and everything would be right again. Not a moment later there was a loud bang on the door, disrupting the Queen from her thoughts.

"Enter."

A guard came rushing in, panting.

"My Queen. An urgent letter for you."

Snow White took the small envelope and opened it wordlessly. Two green eyes inspected the letter with great caution, her brows furrowing as she read on. As she approached the end of the letter, the Queen let out a loud gasp, letting the piece of paper fall from her reach.

"My Queen?"

"Call the King! Now!"

* * *

Emma was expecting Regina at any moment now, her fingers inspecting the small piece of jewellery in her hands. To say she was feeling nervous was an overstatement. Her palms were sweating and a deep nauseous feeling was rising in the pit of her stomack. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Emma?"

The princess barely had time to turn before another body slammed right into her, forcing the air from her lungs.

"Hey."

"Oh Emma, something terrible happened!"

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

Emma was immediately alarmed, she pulled away and gathered Regina's face in her hands, inspecting the brunette for any form of physical abuse.

"Last night... Erland had told me we are to be married in two days time. That is tomorrow, Emma! Tomorrow!"

Regina screamed in the other girls pale face.

"Calm down Regina."

The brunette took a few steps back, a look of complete shock gracing her features.

"You dare tell me to calm down, Miss. Swan!?"

She all but shrieked at the blonde girl and Emma had to suppress an eyeroll.

"Listen to me. I will not allow that to happen. I..."

"There is nothing to allow Emma! What my mother wants, my mother gets. There is simply no way around this!"

Regina's eyes started to water now. She had known her mother wanted her married. The thought left her devastated, of course but the young royal always thought that somehow her mother would have a change of heart. When she saw that her mother was not about to relent she panicked, but found comfort in the idea of having atleast a few more days of freedom. When Emma came she began to dream. To dream that Emma would somehow guard her, take her away from this nightmare. That dream was however, growing further and further away when her mother informed her of the exact wedding date.

"Listen to me."

Emma approached the brunette, cradling her face while simultaneously wiping away Regina's tears.

"I will not allow it. Regina I told you once that I would take you far away. And that is exactly what I'll do, Regina. For you I'd fly to the moon and back. For you I'd slay the most fearsome of dragons and conquer Kingdoms with nothing but my bare hands. For you my love, I'd die."

She gave Regina the brightest of smiles before capturing her lips in a promising kiss. The blonde fumbled with her belt for a moment before revealing a simple golden ring.

"Marry me Regina."

Regina's tears finally seized as she watched the small object with wonder and amazement.

"What?"

"If we do this Regina, if we do run away, you must know that life with me will be nothing compared to a life of being Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing. Emma, all I care about is you."

Emma gave a teary smile before she slipped the ring on Regina's finger and kissed her desperately. They broke apart and Regina eyed the small piece of jewellery, her eyes sparkling with happiness and joy.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my grandmothers."

Regina inspected the object for a few more moments before she looked back at Emma.

"Well it would only seem fair if I gave you one in return, Miss. Swan."

It took the brunette some effort as she pulled at one of the rings on her fingers when she finally took it off and presented it to Emma. The ring was very much like Emma's, golden and simple, only this one had a small emerald stone engraved in it. Regina gently took the blonde's hand before placing the ring on it's rightful place. Emma's face broke into a huge grin when she took Regina in her arms and captured the brunette's lips once more.

"I love you Regina Mills."

Regina smiled into the kiss before answering.

"I love you too Emma Swan."

Little did they know that this would be the last time they saw each other for the next twenty years.

* * *

Emma was ready and packed. All she needed was Regina and they would be well on their way. The former princess couldn't believe what has become of her life. A few short months ago she was on the edge of suicide and now... Now she couldn't feel more content. Regina truly was her True love, and she would walk through the blazing flames of hell to prove it. She was lying on her bed, observing the ring Regina gave her when it happened.

The silence of the night was broken when the sound of horses echoed from afar. Emma stood up abruptly as the sounds became clearer. The former princess descended downstairs in hope of reaching the cause of the noise. The door of the stables burst open and several guards came rushing in. Emma recognized the uniform immediately and her eyes widened in fear.

"Princess Emma Charming, by the orders of the Royal family, we are here to take you home."

One of them stated and Emma rushed straight at the wall of guards, hoping to push pass them. The girl's desperate attempt failed as two of them caugh her by her arms and started to drag her away.

"It would be best if you didn't resist princess, we were told to use force if necessary."

Emma all but barked at the ignorant guards, thrashing violently against their forceful grips.

"Let me go you idiot!"

"Calm down Your Highness."

The guards started to lead her away as she tried to resist with brute force. Finally the blonde bit one of them on his arm and the man let go with a yelp. Emma wasted no time as she punched the other guard with her freed hand and made a foolish attempt to run. The other guards reacted immediately, one of them wrapping his arms around her as the other proceeded to tie her down.

"Let me go! I order you to stop this right now!"

The guard finished tying her down and took her chin between his fingers roughly, making the princess face him.

"Oh love, you are in no position to give any orders."

Emma stared at the man with rage before she spat on his face. The guard wiped the area with a gloved hand before he slapped the young princess mercilessly. The other guard unleashed her from his grip before he pushed the blonde to the ground. Emma let out a groan when she felt a boot dig at her head, making her almost choke on the muddy ground.

"Didn't your mother teach you to behave? You worthless brat."

Another kick below her chin and Emma thought she coughed out blood. Her vision was starting to fade when she felt herself be pulled up, only this time she was not faced with a guard but a completely different person. Cora Mills was staring directly at her, the woman's smile was spread from ear to ear.

"Did you really think, princess, that you could come here and destroy my daughter's life without any consequences?"

The last part was said with such venom that Emma was forced to flinch.

"She's better off without you, you psychotic bitch!"

Emma didn't have time to blink when she felt a sharp slap across her already bruised cheek.

"Do not speak to me that way, you filthy harlot!"

Cora was fuming by now when one of the guards decided to interfere.

"Would you like us to do anything else,Your Grace?"

"No. I think this is enough. I have explained to her mother all about her... disturbing illness. Things that are awaiting for her back home are far worse than any form of beating she could receive from us, my dear."

The older Mills gave a wicked smile and the guard nodded. They started to drag the still resistant girl and threw her into a cage like carriage.

"Enjoy the ride, princess. It's going to be a long night."

Emma began to jerk against her restraints violently before she threw herself against the cage bars and glared at the woman standing outside.

"You evil bitch! Don't you dare harm Regina! Don't you dare touch her!"

Emma screamed her lungs off, thrashing furiously against the steel bars as she watched Cora turn around and wave back at her in a mocking manner.

* * *

Regina was on her way to meet Emma. Her heart was pounding in anticipation and excitement. Emma's words echoed through her mind.

"I will take you far away... I'd die for you... I love you Regina."

Regina flashed a brilliant smile and she knew, without a drop of doubt that Emma is her True love.

"Emma, I'm..."

And the young royal stopped dead in her tracks when she was met not by Emma, but her mother.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news, dear."

Regina moved right pass her, ignoring her completely as she searched for any sign of the blonde girl.

"Where is she? Where is Emma?"

"So you knew she was a princess then?"

Regina ignored the older woman once again.

"Emma? Where are you?"

Cora grabbed her daughter by both her arms and shook her roughly.

"She is gone Regina! Her parent's found her. The Royal guards came to collect her moments ago."

Regina just stared at her mother, not aware that her eyes started to tear.

"You're lying."

"She's gone Regina."

"You're lying!"

"Listen to me now dear girl." Cora gritted her teeth. "This silly infatuation ends now. The princess is gone and we can continue with your wedding as scheduled."

"I love her!"

Cora let our a sigh of frustration, growing tired of her daughter's objections.

"I've had enough of this. If you dare disobey me one more time I shall be forced to use magic on you. Now listen to me when I say, this ends now. You are never to see that harlot again and you are to become the Queen of the Frozen Lands. Love is weakness Regina, power is everything. It is about time you got that through your thick skull."

Regina regarded her mother with disbelief. Emma was gone. Her knight in shining armor, her saviour was really gone and she was left helpless and alone. Her dream shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Rape, violence, abuse. **

**Extremely mature chapter.**

**If you can't read any of the above I highly recommend that you skip if not all then, atleast the last part of the chapter. I've had a hard time writing this, so if it feels a bit rushed, that's the reason. Again, I apologise for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review :)**

* * *

Emma wasn't sure when the screaming stopped. Her voice was long gone, her strenght left soon after. She was no longer able to pull at her restraints, she was no longer able to slam her body against the steel bars and she was most certainly not able to scream anymore.

Her traitorous body gave in on her and all that was left to do was lie down and stare at the rising sun. The princess felt like a caged bird. Desperate to fly away. The sun shone brightly, illuminating her golden curls. It felt like a breath of fresh air to feel the warmth against her bruised face. Emma inhaled deeply as she helplessy stared at the outside world, a single tear washing her blood stained cheek.

"Regina."

It was said barely above a whisper but Emma hoped against hope that the light breeze she felt would carry that small plea to it's desired destination.

* * *

Regina was staring at her reflection. She was wearing her wedding gown and despite her mother's praises of the dress, the young royal wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing to shreds and set it aflame. The ceremony was to start in a few short hours and she was beyond prepared. The brunette could barely grasp the idea of her slow burning demise.

Last night was supposed to be the beginning of her life as a free woman. Emma was supposed to take her away. Emma was supposed to be her Knight in shining armor and Regina was to be her wife, not Erland's. All empty promises. Regina hated herself for letting Emma create an illusion so beautiful that she nearly drowned in. Regina hated Emma for making her believe. And last but not least, Regina hated her own guts for making herself believe she hated Emma when the truth was... She could not breathe without her.

She hated herself for not being brave enough and running away on her own just like the princess did. And she all but despised that she wasn't brave enough to chase the princess down and save her from the Charming's claws. Emma once told her that she would be brave for her. Because the blonde knew well enough how much of a coward Regina was.

"Emma... forgive me."

* * *

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Emma's eyes flashed open. The blonde could only stare as two guards unlocked her cage and began to pull the princess on her own two feet. Emma gave no sign of resistance as she let herself be dragged through the castle halls. The place seemd overly familiar and yet it felt nothing like home.

Emma's face turned into a pained grimace as they approached what the princess knew to be her parent's chambers. One of the guards gave a loud knock at the door which opened in a flash. There stood Snow and David Charming in their full Royal glory and Emma couldn't help but flinch at the sight of them. This was one reunion she could do without.

Snow was the first to run to her, the woman's face lit up in joy as tears threatened to fall from her already puffy eyes. The Queen's arms draped around Emma's tiny frame in a tight embrace.

"Oh daughter. You're finally back."

David soon joined the reunion, wrapping his arms around both of them. The princess could not return the embrace. Mora than that, she refused to. Her blood started to boil and rage overtook her entire being. She wanted to scream and shout at them for being such imbeciles but she could not muster the voice. Emma's body betrayed her once more as she stood into the embrace lifeless, limp.

Only when they both pulled back to look at her did Emma allow herself to breathe, her eyes avoiding her parent's piercing gazes, full of worry, concern.

"Emma dear. What happend to you?"

Snow White asked as she cautiously inspected her daughter, from her bruised face to her messy golden locks to her torn clothes. Emma, however, remained completely silent.

"Talk to us, daughter, say something. I beg of you."

That was her father's voice, Emma noted. His eyes were pleading and his tone gentle. Nevertheless, the princess refused to give any sign of acknowledgement.

Snow White crunched down in front of her daughter.

"Emma dear, talk to me. I want to help you."

Emma's head slowly turned so she could stare directly at two annoyingly questionable eyes. Without a second thought, Emma spat right at her mother and let out an almost animalistic growl.

"Then send me **back**."

Snow stood shell skocked as she slowly rose to her feet and wiped the spat from her face.

"Why would you want to go back?"

Two ghostly pale eyes remained glued on the figure before her, watching her mother's shocked expression with great amusement.

"True love."

The Queen considered those two words for a long moment before she turned to her husband and gave a slight nod.

* * *

Regina was gazing through the small window of the carriage as her parents led a not so civil conversation. Small snowflakes began to cloud her vision as she watched the green landscape be completely transformed by a white cloak of the oncoming blizzard. The brunette knew, without doubt that they had arrived at the Frozen Lands. Her heart began to race rapidly and a wave of cold sweat overtook her body.

There, in the distance stood Erland's frozen palace.

* * *

After having to watch her parents argue about something she hadn't been able to hear, Emma was led to her chambers where she was washed and clothed. The choice of her attire was rather odd, the princess thought. Just an oversized, plain shirt above her undergarments. The maid which helped her in the process was now gone and Emma was left completely alone with her thoughts.

The poor girl literally curled into a ball on her own bed when she began to weep at the loss of her one True love. Her Regina. Her beautiful Regina was only moments away from marrying a monster and she could not do a thing about it. She felt beyond helpless, and there was nothing the princess hated more than feeling so completely incompetent.

The sound of her own hollow sobs was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Her space was soon invaded by her parents, guards and the Blue Fairy. Two pale eyes travelled upwards to observe what would happen next. Her mother crunched before her once again and started to slowly elaborate.

"Emma, dear. Me and your father have had a long conversation and believe me when I say that our next conclusion came with difficulty. We were informed about your condition and I must admit it came as quite a shock."

Emma just stared at the other woman, motionless.

"We have talked to the Blue Fairy who is more than willing to help you get well. She has had quite some experience with similar diseases and the results were beyond satisfying. And I can't help but to ask, dear daughter... Would you give your permission for this treatment?"

Emma observed her mother's hopeful expression and yet, she had absolutely no idea what the woman was talking about. Truth be told she wasn't aware what kind of condition or disease they thought she had or what treatment she was to undertake. After a long moment of consideration, the princess came to a conclusion. She did not care.

"Do what you must." The princess spat with vigour.

* * *

Regina was holding her father in a death grip. The two of them were slowly walking down the aisle with nothing more than soft music as their company. The brunette felt it hard to breathe. Her gown was getting tighter with each passing moment. She could barely stop the oncoming waves of nausea and the cold sweat which was spreading all over her body.

She held onto her father for dear life for one reason only. As soon as her father let go, Regina was Erland's forever. The moment came too soon, and without even doing so much as blinking, Regina stood face to face with her soon to be husband who was smiling happily at her.

Erland firmly grasped her hands as she was forced to look directly at him. Regina could barely hear what the priest was saying as she had to force herself to remain collected. The brunette could feel her mother's eyes on her, almost daring her to do something wrong. The soon to be Queen of the Frozen Lands had to close her eyes for a moment and all she could see was Emma's endearing smile.

The endless waves of golden locks. Those eyes which still remained a mystery to her since the brunette could never determine if they were blue or a light shade of green. The beautiful vision was soon shattered when Erland tugget at her hands, forcing her to pay attention. They already came to the part when one should say "_I do_" and as Regina looked around it was obvious that Erland had already done his piece.

"_I don't_." Thought Regina. The soon to be Queen gave one final look around before locking eyes with her mother. Without another moment of hesitation she finally gave in and said goodbye to Emma.

"I do."

* * *

"Can't I accompany you?"

Snow asked frustrated.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. This is to be done with utmost care and precaution, I cannot have you in the same room as her. She could get aggressive."

The Queen nodded in confirmation.

"I understand. Please do whatever you can to cure her."

"I will, Your Majesty." The Blue Fairy promised.

"I shall leave you to it then."

With one final look at her daughter, Snow White disappeared.

Emma was led by two guards as they silently followed the Blue Fairy. The four of them soon entered the part of the castle the princess knew to be reserved only for fairies. The magical creatures were known for their light and pure magic. They would help heal and ease one's mind as well as grant wishes.

Emma could only stare as she was led into a long hall she never knew existed. In some unsettling way, the very place reminded her of a moderate looking dungeon. The walls were painted white and lifeless and each door had a small opening with steel bars as their only decor.

Not a moment later the Blue Fairy guided them to one of those rooms. Emma felt a chill when she observed the contents of the said prison. The walls were painted like the ones on the outside, plain white. There was a table on the left which contained endless sets of straps and chains and a wardrobe to the far right.

"Set her on the table, please."

The two guards complied without question as they pulled the princess up and layed her on the wooden surface. The said girl showed no signs of resistance as her hands and legs were tied up along with one long chain placed around her neck, almost suffocating her. Emma tried to move but saw that she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, the blonde forced herself to remain calm and just wait and see what was in store for her.

"You can leave now. "

The Blue Fairy dissmised both guards ,leaving her and Emma completely alone in the small room.

"Your parents are very concerned about your well being, princess."

Emma waited patiently as the woman turned to regard her.

"Lady Cora, the woman you've been deceiving all this time had informed your parents about your whereabouts and your... activities regarding your stay there."

The princess nearly broke into a rage fit at the mention of Regina's mother but forced herself to remain calm.

"The stories of how you corrupted her daughter in the most disgusting of ways... Nevertheless there is no need to worry, Your Highness. We shall cleanse your soul of those sinful thoughts soon enough."

Emma could not believe her ears. Fear found it's way to the pit of her bones as she stared at the woman in front of her with wide eyes. The Fairy was certainly mad. How could love be an illness? And yet as she watched the fairies posture and strict eyes she could only confirm that this woman was serious.

"Let's start then, shall we?"

* * *

It had been done. The ceremony was long over and after sharing a disgusting kiss with the man she absolutely despised they were off to the palace to celebrate. Regina was sitting by her husband's side as he devoured a large piece of meat like an animal, pouring large gulps of wine down his throat. The King was in the middle of a conversation with some royals Regina saw for the very first time in her life.

She was completely left out apart from occasional approaches from men and women she hardly recognized, all wanting to congratulate her on the brunette's happy union. The Queen of the Frozen Lands observed those savages, drinking, eating , groping and lauging. She felt a sudden wave of nausea as she turned to gaze at her husband, drops of liquor dripping from his mouth to his white curls.

Before she was forced to throw up and completely lose it, Regina politely excused herself to her chambers, saying that she was feeling rather tired. Her husband dismissed her with a wave of his hand as he turned to focus on his previous conversation.

Regina was guided by one of the guards who showed her to her rooms. The chambers were enormous, most of it was made out of ice and the temperature was quite low. Letting out a sigh, Regina layed down on her bed and silently prayed that her new husband would pass out from all the alcohol consumption, before reaching their chambers.

* * *

Emma stared, as the Fairy made her way behind her, no longer in line of sight.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice was weak, trembling. All of her strenght gone. Despite Emma's brave exterior she was but a child.

"Helping you, of course."

Emma could feel two cold hands grasp her scalp, fingernails digging deep into her skin.

"Send the girl in."

Two hollow eyes observed as a girl, not much older than herself walked into the room. Emma recognized her as one of the servants from the kitchen.

"Undress."

Emma's eyes nearly rolled out of her head as the redhead started to slowly take of her clothes. She couldn't help but to watch, not because she found the girl overly attractive but because the blonde wasn't sure what was happening.

Not a moment later, Emma's head snapped upwards and her whole body shook as thousands of bolts of electricity ran through her entire being. Her scalp was burning and she could swear she heard her bones crack. The searing pain was only increased as the girl ,completely bare of her upper attire, proceeded to remove her undergarments. Emma closed the eyes and the pain only maximised.

"Watch!"

The princess barely registered the words as she let her eyes flash open, hoping that the pain would lessen. Two pale breasts were revealed and Emma was forced to watch as her eyes started to water and a single tear dropped down her bruised cheek.

The blonde girl wasn't aware where the pain was coming from, she didn't know what caused it nor why she had to endure it. She only knew that if it didn't stop soon, she'd probably black out. The pain refused to stop, consuming her entire being and Emma coldn't help but to think of Regina. Her sweet girl. An almost realistic vision of her True Love formed right before her eyes, watching her, smiling, whispering small promises that the pain would stop soon.

Emma's hand bulged forward but to no avail. The tight straps and chains refused to give in as her entire body shook with pain and rage. Regina was above her now, gently caressing her hair in a soothing manner.

"My strong, beautiful girl. It will be over soon."

Emma smiled sweetly, almost shyly as her gaze turned to watch the ghost of the girl she loved. It seemd so real.

"Regina."

Maybe this was how death felt.

* * *

Regina didn't have to wait long. The doors of her bedchambers burst open revealing her drunked husband. The brunette paled visibly , a wave of cold sweat overtaking her entire body. She slowly stood up on her own two feet and started to cautiously walk around her husband in a desperate attempt to avoid him.

Just when Regina thought she was free to pass around her husband ,he snatched her arm and pulled roughly.

"Where do you think you're going, **_wife_**?"

The voice was slurred, malicious and a chill passed right through Regina's spine. She could feel wine on his breath and her gag reflex was almost immediate.

"Erland dear, you must be tired. I just thought to give you some piece to rest."

Regina fumbled over her words and yet Erland's grip refused to lessen.

"Oh, I most certainly am **not** tired my dear Queen. I have just enough energy to consummate our marriage."

All colour drained from Regina's face at hearing her worse fears come to life. She tried to free herself of the steel grip with little success. Erland roughly pulled at her before pushing her onto their bed. Regina fell with a yelp as The King found his way on top of her and violently started to pull at her wedding dress, ripping the gown in the process. Regina's trembling hands started to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. All of his drunked body weight fell upon her, trapping her completely.

**"Stop. Please, stop!"**

Regina cried out. Erland completely ignored her as he proceeded to rip the articles of clothing one by one. The Queen's trembling hands beated at his chest, clawing and hitting but to no avail. Again, she was not strong enough. The sound of trousers letting loose filled the room along with Regina's desperate pleas and cries.

_"I will snatch you from that monster's grasp and take you far away."_

Emma's voice echoed through the back of her head and Regina let out another hollow cry. The brunette closed her eyes shut when she felt something hard invade the one most personal part of her body. Tears started to flow when Regina felt his hard member rip through her dry entrance, right to the core of her being and she let out a sob.

_"Perform your wifely duties with pride my daughter. That is ,after all, a woman's job."_

Regina heard her mother now. The cold voice filled with mock.

"Stop, stop."

It was said barely above a whisper, her voice completely gone by now. The movements seized and Regina looked up almost hopeful. When she faced Erland's gaze, however, all hope was long gone. The man's eyes were filled with rage and fury.

"You... whore. You're not a virgin, are you? I wed nothing but a common slut."

Brown eyes widened at the memory of her and Emma in the lake. Of the blood in the water. A merciless slap came across her face and Regina could feel her entire head turn at the force of the impact.

"Harlot. I should teach you some respect."

Regina remained motionless as Erland assaulted her over and over again, beating her in the process.

Her body completely betrayed her, pain was replaced by a hollow, lifeless feeling. The brunette turned her bloodshot eyes to stare anywhere but at the scene before her. Plump lips spread into a sad smile.

"I heard you, Emma."

* * *

**Okay, I know most of you probably hate me by now but believe me when I say that this chapter was beyond hard to write. I can only promise you that there will be a happy ending. **


	11. Chapter 11

** This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it :) I know the last one left a few of you devestated.**

**First year apart**

Regina opened her eyes with a groan. The first thing she noticed was the freezing cold temperature of the room. The Queen took in her surroundings and saw that she was completely alone. Letting out a sigh of relief at the newfound realization she then proceeded to stand up. Regina used the bed for support as she tried desperately to find balance on her two shaky legs. When she found that she was strong enough to do just that, the brunette made her way to the chambers next door, in order to take a bath.

It was the exact size of her bedchambers, maybe larger. The young Queen couldn't tell, she didn't really care. All Regina wanted was to wash as soon as possible. She had to remove the feeling of Erland all over her and the Queen doubted water and soap would help much. She then started to remove her already torn gown off her body and in a few frantic moves the dress was lying on the floor.

The brunette took in her naked appearance in the large mirror she was facing. Her hair was sticking out in all directions and she wasn't exactly sure, but the Queen could have sworn that she had even less hair than usual. Maybe Erland tore some of it in his process of violating her body. Her face came next. The Queen's right cheek as well as her eye were covered in dark, purple bruises with an addition of a sickly green colour to them.

The brunette's upper lip had a long cut along it, traces of blood still lingering all over the area. The rest of her body was covered in bruises of all shapes and tones and her legs, along with her private area were completely covered in blood.

Regina tried to block her appearance away and she turned from the mirror abruptly. Making herself busy with filling the large bath. Once she decided that the water was warm enough, the brunette slowly made her way in. She let out a loud groan when the hot water hit her senses, her muscles ached in pain and her skin burned as if she was drowning in fire.

The previously clean water adopted a light shade of red as Regina took the soap in her hands and proceeded to wash the filth away. The young woman was calm at first, cleaning her arms with long, delicate strokes. As she progressed to her legs, she found that some stains just wouldn't disappear.

She started to pull the soap along the surface smoothly, in an attempt to avoid hurting the already bruised skin. The stains, however, refused to go off. Regina's previously calm exterior was gone in a flash and she started to rub at the bloodied skin furiously, grazing the area with her fingernails repeatedly. The newly broken skin, along with the mixture of soap and hot water began to sting painfully.

Regina ignored the feeling and continued to rub the now cleaned patch of skin frantically. Hot tears started to flow freely down her bruised cheeks. The brunette let out a loud sob as she threw the soap across the room. She screamed in frustration.

* * *

Emma's face turned into a painful grimace as she tried to open her eyes. Her entire body ached in pain and her scalp was burning like acid. The first thing the blonde noticed was that she was definitely not in her chambers. The room she was in was small and consisted of only one bed and a small toilet hole on the far right.

She tried to stand up but her entire body shook and twitched. Emma opted for staying in bed as she tried to collect her thoughts. The princess couldn't remember exactly what happened the last time she was concious. She remembered how they came for her, how they beated her up as Cora laughed in pure ecstasy. She remembered how they brought her back here and she definitely remembered signing up for some brutal treatment she knew absolutely nothing about.

And she remembered leaving Regina behind. The thought of her True Love, probably married to that monster by now, pained her to no end. She wasn't able to save her, she wasn't able to do anything and now she was trapped here with that Fairy cunt who was doing Gods knew what to her brain. Emma thought some more of the whole process. She had heard Red talking about people who were attracted to the same sex.

That wasn't something that was well accepted in the Enchanted forest and therefore actions like that didn't go without severe consequences. She had heard that people like that, people like her would be burned to death or hanged, in a few, rare cases, locked away for life. The blonde never heard anything about being able to cure it. She didn't want to be cured, why would she?

Regina was the best thing that happened to her in all of her miserable life. Her parents and the Fairy cunt, yes that was the new name Emma invented for Blue, apparently didn't like the idea of her being in love with another woman. Apparently, Cora also hated the idea. The Fairy cunt probably used some magic as punishment for watching that girl. She wanted to train her brain to react badly upon seeing a female body, Emma thought. The blonde wasn't sure, but that must be it. And seeing as her memories were a bit scrambled, they probably wanted her to forget about Regina altogether.

Emma had to suppress a chill. She never wanted to forget Regina. Maybe the universe had worked out of its way just to keep them apart so far. But forgetting someone you love... That was the worst curse imaginable.

Emma heard someone walk into the room. She refused to acknowledge that someone's presence, completely ignoring them. The person fumbled around for a few short moments before they approached Emma.

„I shouldn't be here, Your Highness... but your mother instructed me to bring you a change of clothes."

Emma snorted before she turned to face the wall.

„She wanted to know how you're feeling, Your Highness."

The girl's voice was quiet, frightened. Emma almost pitied her. Almost.

„Tell my mother to go shove it up her ass."

The princess could hear a small gasp leave the girl's mouth but she ignored her once again.

„If that's what you wish ,Your Highness."

Emma heard the girl turn to leave and she sighed in relief.

„Miss?"

The princess groaned. Why couldn't she just be left alone?

„I found something of yours, when I was washing your clothes. I was instructed to rid of the whole attire but... I thought maybe you would like to keep this."

Emma turned to watch the girl. It was the same maid the princess was forced to watch when she was enduring those awfully painful shocks. She flinched at the memory.

„You."

The girl's expression turned worried.

„I'm sorry about that time, Your Highness. I was under strict orders from the Blue Fairy. She just grabbed the first girl she found. Unfortunately, it was me."

„Get out."

„I had no choice, Your Highness. I am deeply sorry that you had to endure that awful pain she inflicted upon you. I never wanted to participate in any of that."

The girl started to explain but Emma would hear none of it.

„I said, get out!"

The said girl nodded and procedeed to leave. Emma turned to face the wall once again. Just as she was about to relax, she heard the girl return and drop something just below her bed. The princess wanted to turn and yell at the redhead's ignorance but stopped abruptly when she noticed the girl gone and the object she had left. It was her ring. The ring Regina gave her. Emma picked it up in a flash and stared at the object wantonly.

When she left it along with her clothes, the princess had hoped to return for it later on, unaware that she would be trapped in this prison. She regretted her decision soon after. When she saw that she was completely stripped of all her belongings and the thought of the Fairy cunt throwing something so precious away made her think that it was probably best if the object was left behind.

Emma kissed the ring, cherishing the still fresh memory of her love. Her poor Regina.

* * *

Regina finally pulled out of her bath. Water was still dripping from her naked form when she started to pull on one of the dresses she had found in her wardrobe. Just when she finished, a maid came into view. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Queen's appearance. The dress was attached to her wet body like second skin, her hair was soaked and dripping on the floor and her face was beyond damaged.

„I'm sorry, my Queen. I thought that you would still be asleep. I was told to help you wash and dress."

Regina regarded the frightened girl. She was maybe a bit younger than herself with blonde hair cut just below her chin and her eyes were the lightest shade of blue.

„That's completely fine, dear girl."

The said maid gave a slight nod before she turned to collect the sheets from the bed. When she saw how much blood was covering it ,the girl paused. Regina noticed her actions and froze herself.

„Just dispose of those as quickly as possible, please."

The Queen's voice was trembling and her maid showed no hesitation as she proceeded as ordered. She collected the sheets in a frenzy and moved to put them in a small basket she came with. The girl then busied herself with putting new, clean ones instead.

Regina could easily notice the girl's discomfort and made an attempt to lighten the mood.

„What's your name, dear ?"

The maid paused for a moment, not sure why the Queen would want to socialize with someone below her.

„Adria."

„That's a beautiful name, Adria."

The girl gave a shy smile as she continued to clean the bed.

„Thank you, my Queen."

And as Regina regarded Adria, she couldn't help but to feel that maybe having a friend would make everything easier.

* * *

Emma almost let herself fall to sleep when a guard burst through the door.

„Get up. It's time for another session."

The princess ignored him completely, not moving a single inch.

„By the orders of the Blue Fairy and The King and Queen, get up."

Emma ignored him again and the guard's patience was already growing thin. He approached her in a flash and pulled her by the arm roughly, forcing the princess to stand on her own two legs before he tied both her arms and proceeded to drag her outside.

Emma tried to pull away but when she saw that the guard wouldn't bulge, the blonde soon gave up. He pushed her in the same dark room from last time where she was met by two cold eyes of the Fairy cunt. A chill made its way down her spine. She stood frozen, waiting for what was to come next.

The Blue Fairy gave an icy smile before she turned to the guard and gave a slight nod. Before Emma knew what was happening, she was thrown violently on the same wooden surface. The princess thrashed and screamed as the guard tried to restrain her once more. She refused to beg. Although her eyes showed great panic and desperation, the princess refused to beg to be let go. Her aggression proved to be effortless and she was soon chained down.

„Calm down, Your Highness. You should be thankful that you're Royalty. If you were a common girl, you would've been dead long ago. „

The Fairy gave one last smile, her eyes shining wickedly before she turned to stand behind Emma again.

„This session will be very useful. Trust me."

The Fairy cunt whispered in Emma's ear and the blonde would have liked nothing more than to chain that hypocrite of a woman herself and beat her to death.

„You can't make someone forget about their most treasured memories. You can't make someone unfall of love. You are the one who needs therapy lady!"

Emma all but spat in her face but the said woman ignored her and turned to face the guard once more.

„Send the boy in."

„You're one sick woman! Do you really think watching naked people and shocking my brain will accomplish anything?"

The princess yelled again when she saw a young man walk in.

„I don't think,I know, Your Highness."

The Fairy cunt said with venom in her voice as she attached her nails on Emma's head, gripping tightly.

„Go on, strip boy."

The young man looked beyond frightened. He recognized the princess and his eyes widened in shock. He stood there frozen for a few moments before the guard roughly shoved him to speed up the process.

„Do as you're told, boy."

There was no hesitation this time as the young man started to take his clothes off in a hurry. Emma refused to watch and she closed her eyes. Blue noticed this and send a large wave of electric bolts through her skull, making the princess flinch at the unbearable pain. Two hands directed the blonde's head to face the now naked young man who was just standing there, fidgeting.

„If you shut your eyes for even a moment, I will be forced to discipline you."

Emma complied without a second thought. The pain she went through the last time and now was something she desperately wanted to avoid. So she watched. The shocks came back soon after and her already burning scalp felt as if it was starting to melt. The blonde screamed as her eyes met the boy's and he continued to stare at her, mouth agape.

Then something strange happened. The shocks started to fade away slowly. The pain lessened before it was gone altogether. Emma just stared at the young man, certain that the pain would return at any moment now. It never did. The blonde could just feel slight aftershocks from the therapy flow through her system. Nothing more, nothing less.

„That's it for today. Send her back."

The young man moved out of their way and started to collect his clothes. Emma was taken by both her hands and guided back to her small cell, leaving Blue behind.

* * *

Regina was having breakfast with Erland and her parents, desperately trying to avoid all of their gazes. Especially her husband's. The older man gave her no notice as he ate. The King acted as if nothing happened and that was beyond infuriating for the brunette. They ate in complete silence for a while before Cora decided to speak.

„I have heard some interesting news at the celebration last night."

All eyes shot up in her direction, intrigued.

„And what news is that, dear friend?"

Erland was the one to ask and Regina's face turned into a grimace upon hearing his voice.

„You know of princess Emma?"

Regina's eyes went wide, almost falling out of her skull.

„Ah yes. I heard that she was your previous stable girl. I must say, if I had known, I would've reported her myself. I almost feel bad for sharing that piece of information with you."

Regina listened carefully, making an effort to stay put in her chair.

„And you have my deepest gratitude for that. I would have never known a fugitive princess was under my roof if it wasn't for you."

„I thought the guards found her. You never told me you reported her, mother."

All eyes turned to Regina now. Surprised at the sudden outburst. Cora glared at her for a few moments before she turned back to Erland, dismissing her daughter completely.

„Well, I almost feel sorry I did now." The older Mills chuckled.

„And why is that, dear friend?"

Erland required, intrigued by the whole exchange.

„I heard she snapped at her return. She was so off that her parent's declared her mentally ill. Naturally, they tried their best to help her."

„How does one help a mentally unstable person? There should be no place for them in this world."

Erland voiced his concern and Cora just nodded in agreement.

„Naturally, dear friend. There's no need to worry about this one, however. I heard that after just one treatment, the princess died. Her organism didn't take it well, apparently."

All colour drained from Regina's face at the new information. Emma dead? That can't be true. Her mother was probably lying again.

„One less insect to be bothered with, I suppose."

Erland dismissed the whole conversation, turning back to his meal. Regina's whole being shook with fury and rage. She wanted to jump across the table and strangle both her husband and mother.

„I think I'll return to my chambers. I'm not feeling so well."

„Do you need me to come with, daughter?"

Regina turned to face her mother 's mocking gaze.

„Thank you for the offer mother, I'll be fine."

And with that, the young Queen was gone. She had to sprint back to her chambers so that no one would see the tears threatening to fall down her face. Two guards opened the doors to her quarters, letting her pass through. The brunette gave a sligh nod of appreciation as she walked pass. Just when she was sure the doors were completey shut did Regina let the tears fall freely. The Queen fell to the floor and clung to her dress tightly, screaming Emma's name over and over again.

* * *

Emma was lying in her cell, motionless. The princess was toying with the ring in her hand, watching it with great admiration. It was all she had left of Regina. Her brain was completely messed up, her memories tinkered with and she was not sure how much longer she could keep it together. The blonde had already fell apart the moment she saw the guards walk in the stables and she wasn't sure if she'd last another day. The treatments were draining her, physically and emotionally.

Emma wanted nothing more than to run away and track Regina down. If there was only a way she could. After her last departure her parents made it their personal task to upgrade their security regarding the princess. Placing a guard at every corner of the castle, making it impossible for her to go anywhere unnoticed. Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cell door creaking open. It was her mother. Her brows furrowed and her expression fell. The very presence of this woman disgusted her.

„Emma, dear. I heard the treatments went well?"

Snow asked, her eyes shining with hope. Emma almost laughed in her face. She couldn't believe how this woman, the Queen of the White Kingdom could be so possibly oblivious to her surroundings.

„Please talk to me, daughter. I'm aware that I have made mistakes in the past, but I'm doing all I can to make it better. Please, say something."

„You call this doing your best? Well mother, your best simply isn't good enough."

Emma spat with vigour and Snow flinched.

„Then please. Please tell me what can I do to make it better?"

The older woman all but begged her daughter. Emma saw that her mother was genuinely willing to work for her friendship so she decided to exploit that. She grabbed her mother's arms and pleaded.

„Then send me back. Send me back to Regina Mills!"

Emma watched her mother's expression fall at the mention of the name.

„I can't do that Emma. She is the reason you're here!"

„Why am I here exactly?! What did I ever do wrong? All I ever wanted, mother, was to be happy."

„Weren't you happy here? With your father and I?"

Emma pulled her hands away and took a few steps back.

„I was never happy here. I never wanted to be a princess, I never wanted any of this!"

„It's in your blood honey. You were born to rule this Kingdom one day."

„And is that all I'm for? If that's all you need of me mother then I'm afraid you're in for a great disappointment."

„You were never a disappointment, Emma. All I ever did was love you. All I ever wanted was your love. And it seems to me that you simply refuse to meet me halfway."

„When have you ever done the same for me? When have you ever just let me be the person I am? You've never done it in the past and you are most certainly not doing it now."

Emma was already fuming from their argument.

„I cannot allow you to be with that girl Emma. That's just not right."

„Why!? Why is it not right? Explain it to me because I simply refuse to believe that two people being in love can be anything but right."

„It is not normal and that is final. You shall not leave this place until you show some good will, Emma. Show me that you are willing to cooperate and you shall be released."

A long moment of complete silence passed. Neither of them spoke as the tension grew further.

„No."

**Second year apart**

Regina and Erland were having dinner. Neither one of them enjoying the other's company. The Queen wanted nothing more than to stab the old man with one of the many forks presented on the table and The King wanted nothing more than to finish his wine and dinner in silence, without women banter.

„I'm leaving in two mornings."

That got Regina's attention. Her head snapped upwards and a curious smirk played around her lips.

„On what occasion, husband dear?"

Erland took another bite before he continued.

„It's of no importance to you. I am just to warn you to look after our Kingdom. Don't do anything I strictly forbade you from doing. Gregory will take care of all political matters in my absence, should they occure of course."

Regina gave in a slight nod.

„I understand."

The Queen had to suppress a laugh of pure joy. This would be the first time she would have some peace from the monster.

That conversation took place days ago and there was no word from the King yet. Regina wasn't complaining. Far from it. The Queen was overjoyed. She hoped the bastard was lying dead somewhere and would never return. Regina had to block all thoughts of Erland from her mind as she placed a single rose on the lake's surface and watched it slowly drift away.

The Queen took the opportunity of her husband's absence to visit her and Emma's special spot. Well, what used to be their special spot atleast. It was a gesture done in memory of their love. It had been over a year since they last saw eachother and Regina missed her blonde princess every single day.

She could only hope that her love was in a better place now and that someday soon, she could join her.

„I miss you Emma. So... so much."

Regina lay down on the soft grass, ignoring the fact that she would probably get her dress dirty and stained.

„I remember when I first met you... I thought that you were breathtakingly beautiful. It scared me Emma. And I couldn't find any other way to speak to you but to be rude and terrible. I'm so sorry for that love."

Regina let out a muffled sob before she forced herself to continue.

„I was angry back then Emma. I hated the world and you... you changed that. And just for a moment I was happy."

Two dark eyes stared at the sky above.

„Thank you for that, my love. Thank you for showing me what happiness means. And I'm so sorry for being a coward. I'm sorry I couldn't face my mother. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to leave everything behind and rescue you. I'm sorry that you had to die."

Regina was fully sobbing now.

„I'm afraid again Emma. I'm angry again. I keep having these terrible, dark thoughts, I've never had before. I wish so many people dead, my love. I wish my mother was dead for reporting you, for keeping us apart. I wish Erland was dead because... „

Regina couldn't force herself to finish that sentence.

„And I wish your parents the most... unspeakable of things for treating you the way they did. For forcing you to be someone you're not."

The Queen slowly stood up and faced the lake one more time. She kissed the wind and turned to leave.

„Maybe in another life. My love."

* * *

Emma was sitting in the dark cell, her arms wrapped around her small frame while her body shook back and forth. She wasn't sure how much time has passed. Was it a few days? A year? Ten years?

The princess did not know. When she noticed her memories were fading she started to count by the times her mother would come visit. And now... now she wasn't sure when was the last time the older woman came. Emma started to scratch at her burning scalp furiously, hoping to trigger some memories, to remember. Nothing came. The princess only had one clear memory left. Regina. Her face, her eyes, her lips. The only thing she was supposed to forget, the blonde remembered with great clarity.

The door creaked open and Emma's eyes shut closed. The light from the hall hurting her vision.

„Get up. It's time for your session."

And she did. Without complaint.

* * *

**Third year apart**

„Your dress looks lovely, My Queen."

Regina gave the younger girl a slight smile. Her maid was the only person she talked to these days. The only person she considered a friend and an ally.

„It's hideous, Adria."

Adria broke into a fit of laughter before she realized who was standing in front of her. Her expression changed immediately.

„I am so sorry, My Queen. I was out of line."

Regina just smiled, finding the girl beyond amusing.

„That's quite alright. It is quite funny. I look like I'm wearing fishnets."

„I can't argue with that, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded her agreement before she remembered why she called the girl in the first place. And it was not to help her dress.

„Adria. I've been meaning to ask you."

„Yes, My Queen?"

„You know of my mother? You're her handmaiden as well."

„I am."

„Then I have one simple question for you, dear girl."

„My Queen?"

„With whom do your loyalties lie?"

The girl answered without hesitation.

„With you My Queen, of course."

Regina gave a wicked smile.

„I have a special task for you then."

* * *

„You have ruined her completely in my absence! I have been working day and night to forge an alliance with the Dunns, having to explain that our daughter is mentally ill just so that his army would spare us from an unnecessary attack! I was fighting the Dark One's minions to the far east, losing thousands of men and what have you been doing!?"

Snow White turned her eyes, avoiding her husbands murderous glare.

„She won't eat, she won't talk, she won't look at me!"

„It is for her own good Charming."

„Then explain to me, **dear wife**, what have we accomplished so far?"

Silence.

„I order you to take her out of that place by tomorrow evening and that is **final**."

„But the Blue Fairy promised only a few more sess..."

Charming turned to face his wife abruptly and all but spat in her face.

„I do not care. You will do as I say or Gods help me Snow...I was stupid enough to listen to you and that Fairy in the first place."

* * *

Regina was lying in her bed, reading a rather boring book about ogre wars when she heard a faint knock on her chamber doors. The Queen stood up and approached the source of the noise, creaking the door slightly open.

„Is she gone?"

„She is Your Majesty. Lady Cora said she'd be back by sunrise."

„Did she say where she was going?"

„No, Your Majesty."

Regina gave a faint nod.

„And the King?"

„Sleeping soundly in his chambers, My Queen."

„Come."

Both women began their journey to the other end of the castle. Regina dismissed every guard who tried to approach them with a strict glare. The two of them were facing Cora's chambers soon enough.

„Give me the key."

The girl complied without question, observing the Queen's actions. The door opened in a flash and Regina pulled them both inside before anyone could notice.

„I apologise for asking, but why are we here exactly?"

„I'm looking for a book."

„A book? Couldn't you just ask your mother to borrow it? Your father perhaps? Why all this secrecy?"

Regina silently laughed as she continued to search.

„You're too curious for your own good, girl. First of all this is a very special book. One that my mother would not give away so willingly. And second... my father's a coward and even he would do no such thing for me."

„I understand."

„I can't find it."

Regina fumbled through the drawers and various cabinets but to no avail.

„It's too dark here, Your Majesty. Maybe we could use some more light."

Adria moved to take one of the candles attached to the wall. As she removed it from it's place she was surprised to see The Queen staring at her with her mouth agape.

„What is it?"

The Queen said nothing but pointed a finger in the other direction. Adria turned to see the wall move, revealing a dark passage.

„Oh. That."

„You are brilliant, dear girl! That must be where she keeps it. Come, follow me."

Regina took the candle from her maid's hand and continued through the passage, Adria in suit. The long hallway was full of rats and various insects, making the younger girl yelp in disgust.

„This sucks." Adria pouted and Regina shot her a death glare.

„Or not. This is awesome, spiders and rats and... Maybe we'll find a dragon in here and we'll have to fi... ! „

„Adria!"

„Your Majesty?"

„Shut up."

„Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina, however couldn't help the small smile gracing her lips. The girl did remind her a bit of another certain blonde she knew. She was indeed, a breath of fresh air. The two of them soon found their way to a huge round room. Every inch of it was covered with numerous books and objects.

„I really hope this book is important or else..."

„Yes, Adria?"

„Nothing, Your Majesty."

* * *

Emma was staring blankly at the wall opposite in the same crunched position she was in every day. The princess was fumbling with the ring around her neck repeating Regina's name over and over again as the girl's face slowly started to fade from her memories. She was desperate and frightened. Something stirred outside the cell walls and Emma's head shot upwards, listening.

When she heard a loud bang, the girl cautiously stood up and approached the small window on her door. She risked a glimpse outside only to be faced with complete darkness. The usual light from the torches outside was gone. Her heart raced rapidly as complete silence overtook the small room.

„Something on your mind, dearie?"

Emma jumped when she heard the voice behind her. When she turned around however, she was faced with nothing but darkness. That added to the already building anxiety.

„Who's there?"

Her voice was hoarse, trembling. The princess sounded strange to her own ears. It had been such a long time since she let her voice out. There was a flash of purple smoke and Emma was faced with a figure of a man standing to the far corner of the room.

To say he looked odd was an overstatement. The princess never saw anyone like him before. His skin was lizard like, almost like scales. His eyes were a sickly shade of green that Emma had to wonder if he even had pupils. His voice was high pitched and off and the blonde's brows furrowed with suspicion.

„Who are you?"

„Doesn't matter who I am dearie. The question is why I'm here."

The impish man spoke in a overly cheerful tone, moving his hands up and about in the process. His whole appearance was unsettling.

„Why are you here then?"

„I'm here to help you, of course."

Emma snorted.

„And why would you want to help me?"

The imp started to move up and down the room, making Emma nervous.

„I have heard of your unfortunate situation. And I have to say, dearie, I am nothing if not a sucker for True Love."

„What would you know about True Love?"

„I know enough about yours."

Emma's head snapped in his direction.

„You know Regina?"

Her voice was filled with desperate hope.

„Indeed I do, dearie. I can help you reunite with your fair maiden... for a price."

„Anything! I'll do anything!"

Hooked.

The imp smiled with glee.

„Are you sure dearie? The price is quite high."

„I don't care what the price is."

„Mhha. My, my, you're quite trustworthy. Not so interested in who I am anymore, are you dearie?"

Emma's face turned into a hollow grimace as she regarded the man in front of her. Why would she care? He was here, he was the first person to offer any form of help in the last... Emma wasn't sure what. But nevertheless, he was here and willing and the princess didn't have much to live for but hope.

That was the last thing she had left and she was holding to it desperately. She wouldn't last much longer anyway. Even if this man send her to the burning flames of hell that would still beat this prison. Even if he was some fraud who would leave her hanging she would not be there tomorrow to regret it.

„I said I don't care. Now tell me about your deal, imp."

The said man let out a high pitched laugh before he proceeded to explain.

„I shall keep it simple,dearie. For you to be reunited with your one and only, you need to take a little nap."

Emma looked at him completely puzzled.

„Are you mad? A nap... really?"

„Not just any nap, dearie. You can't just wake up from this one."

„What do you mean I can't wake up?"

„I mean to say dearie, that this nap is several years long."

Emma stared him down with two questionable eyes.

„Why would I do that? Won't they think I'm dead and bury me? There's no way I'd ever be able to reunite with Regina."

„Tsk, tsk. There is not a person in this land who can't recognize a sleeping curse when they see one, dearie. I just need you asleep for a few years."

„And why is that?"

„I thought you didn't care,dearie. I just need you safely guarded for the time being."

„And how will I wake up? Don't I need True Love's kiss or something?"

The imp gave a loud laugh at her bemused expression.

„Oh no, dearie. True love's kiss is not the only thing that can break a sleeping curse."

„I thought..."

„Many people have, dearie. Now, let's get back to business. Are you in..."

A potion materialized in the imp's hand.

„Or are you out?"

„Alright. So I just have to drink that and I'll be asleep for a couple of years. But when I wake up... I'll be with Regina?"

The green skinned man gave a slight nod.

„And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

„You don't. Now, if you would just hurry up. I'm on a rather tight schedule."

Emma regarded the glowing potion in the man's hand. She had nothing to lose, the princess reminded herself.

„Deal."

And without another moment of hesitation the blonde drank the potion down in a flash.

„I don't feel any diffe... woah."

And then she fell on the floor with a loud thud, completely motionless.

„I'd tuck you in, dearie, but I'm afraid I have another important call."

* * *

„Is that it?"

Adria questioned as they stared at a quite large, dusty, old book.

„It is."

„Ways of the Dark Arts. Are you sure you want to do this?"

„Without a doubt."

And the Queen started to flip through the pages in a frenzy, looking for that one particular spell. A few moments of complete silence passed before she found exactly what she was looking for.

„You found it?"

Regina gave a slight nod, her lips spreading in a cheshire smirk.

„Rumpelstiltskin,I summon thee."


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Violence and some graphic scenes. Regina's on a crusade in this chapter, haha.**

**Someone asked me how Erland looked like. Well when I created the character I thought about Nosferatu with a beard and God that's one creepy visual. A guest also complimented me on my improved writing. No, I do not have a beta although I would embrace one with open arms XD I intend to update once a week maybe more we shall see, college is really wearing me out. The chapters will be longer of course. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy :D Love you all :)**

* * *

„Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee."

Both women stood still as the room began to shake and a dark wave of purple smoke surrounded them. Adria screamed in panic as Regina stood completely still. The magical cloud started to fade slowly only to reveal the Dark One himself standing before them.

„You called, dearie?"

Adria's eyes widened. The blonde knew Regina was after some sort of spell but she had no idea that the Queen would have the audacity to summon the most feared warlock known to mankind. She pulled at the brunette's sleeve frantically, urging her to come with. Regina ignored her maid and gently shoved her aside before she took a tentative step forward.

„I have."

„And what is the purpose of this call, if I may ask?"

Two dark eyes observed the imp before her. From his slimy,green skin to his sickly, pale eyes.

„What... are you ?"

„What? Isn't that a bit rude, dearie? You've only just met me and I must say..."

Rumple eyed the Queen up and down.

„I'm not impressed."

Regina's expression turned worried. It wasn't her intention to insult the man she so desperately sought help from.

„I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

Her voice was low, apologetic.

The imp just smiled as he continued to observe the young woman in front of him and all the warlock could see was clay to mold as he pleased.

„I can see that."

„I am Regina..."

„Mills. I know, dearie."

„Because of my mother? You taught her."

Rumple's eyes shone with glee.

„But of course, dearie. Me and your family have quite the history. Both in the past and in the future."

Regina wasn't sure when the warlock got this close but she could clearly see his rotting teeth staring at her. It was quite the visual.

„Mhaa. Let me see... You seek power?"

The Queen remained silent.

„The death of your enemy?"

Silence again.

„The death of your friend?"

Rumple asked again only this time his eyes moved to the frozen maid standing behind Regina. Adria noticed this and shrieked.

„Hey! What the he..."

„No!"

Regina interrupted them both.

„I don't want to kill anyone. "

The imp took a few steps back, his hand reaching just below his chin.

„Hard to believe your from the same family, dearie. You're yet oh so... innocent. Mphaa."

„Isn't there another way to get rid of my mother? Without killing her."

„But of course, dearie."

With a wave of his hand a mirror materialized in the room.

„How did you..."

„Magic, dearie."

Regina's face turned into a grimace at the mention of the word.

„I don't want to do magic. I don't wish to become like her."

„Well, dearie. That is the beauty of my gift. You don't need to do anything. The mirror will do it for you."

Suddenly, the warlock was standing so very close to her. Whispering in her ear, making the Queen's skin crawl.

„All she needs is a gentle push."

* * *

„Your Majesties! Come, quick!"

A guard burst into the room forcing the King and Queen to snap their heads in his direction.

„The princess! She won't wake up."

At the mention of their daughter both Royals stood up in a flash.

„Take us to her."

All three of them ran as fast as possible. Upon reaching their destination they found the Blue Fairy already standing in the small cell with no one but a sleeping Emma as company. Charming burst into the room, completely ignoring Blue as he took the princess in both his arms and inspected the limp body for any signs of life.

„Charming..."

Snow cried as a moment of excruciating silence passed.

„She's breathing. She's still alive."

The King let out a sigh of relief.

„It's a sleeping curse Your Highness."

Blue voiced herself for the first time and Charming turned to stare at the woman with a murderous glare.

„**You**. You did this!"

He all but spat as the Fairy remained stoic.

„I have no such powers My King. It is impossible for me to perform such evil curses. My pure magic would not allow it."

„I do not care! You destroyed my daughter. The both of you imbeciles!"

„No... Charming..."

Snow began but her husband cut her off once again.

„It is my fault. I let this happen. Gods, how could I've been so blind."

„It's all of our faults."

Snow White whispered silently.

* * *

„What is this, dear?"

Regina was daydreaming when her mother decided to grace her presence. The large mirror standing in the middle of the room got the older woman's attention. The Queen stood up from her previously lying position and joined her mother in observing her gift.

„It's a gift, I think."

„It is quite lovely."

Cora admired the frame with cautious eyes as Regina hummed her agreement.

„Come here, dear. Let me look at us."

Regina did as told without complaint.

„And what a vision you are, my dear. You truly were meant to be a Queen."

„Is that all I'm for ,mother?"

„Of course dear girl. What else is there?"

Regina's heart was pumping with rapid force. The young Queen took a few steps back as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

„Is that all that's important mother? Power?"

Cora eyed her daughter suspiciously.

„What's with all these silly questions?"

„What if I don't want that? What if there's more to life?"

Regina was being quite persistent and her mother's patience was growing thin.

„You mean love? What good has love brought you so far daughter? That wretched princess was nothing more than a simple infatuation. A pest."

Cora smiled at her daughter, almost mockingly.

"The King will bring you true happiness."

The young Queen flinched at the mention of her love in such a disrespectful way.

„The thing is, mother. I do not wish to be you."

And with that Regina took another step forward and pushed her mother in the right direction. The older woman didn't see it coming and let herself slip backwards, her eyes widening as she felt the mirror sucking her in and her hands desperately clutching to the frame.

„Regina!"

The Queen only stared, shocked as she watched her mother be pulled in before disappearing altogether. Her hands shook violently and her whole body screamed as her heart threatened to escape her chest. The glass shattered into a million broken pieces.

* * *

**Fourth year apart**

„Yes, just like that."

Regina smiled, proud that she was able to do as instructed. After their first encounter, Rumpelstiltskin had accepted to take her as his apprentice. They have been meeting in the woods quite frequently for their lessons ever since.

„There's only one thing left to do now. Mphaa."

„And what is that?"

„Take it's heart of course."

„What? Why would I do that? It's innocent."

Two brown eyes stared at the mobilized creature in front of her.

„**Nothing** is innocent, dearie."

Rumple took that extra step instead of her and his hand disappeared in the animal's chest. Regina stood frozen in shock as she watched the said hand retrieve with a glowing heart.

„You see,dearie? When done right, the person in question will be left unharmed. A heart pulled out of one's chest is much stronger than a normal one. It becomes enchanted. You're not hurting the beast, you control it. Now..."

The imp tossed the heart in Regina's direction and the Queen barely caught it.

„The true beauty of it is in the way you use the power given to you. Kill the beast. Let yourself taste the power you posess."

„What?"

„Show me you can take the next step, dearie. Use the power given to you and **crush** it."

The heart glowed in Regina's hand and her trembling fingers squeezed gently. Her actions seized immediately, however, when the young woman noticed the beast voicing it's pain. Another moment of complete silence passed as Regina tried with all her might to fulfil her master's wish before she completely released the heart of her firm grip.

„I... can't. I didn't sign up to kill innocent creatures!"

„Oh dear. And I had so much faith in this one."

Rumple said more to himself than the girl standing before him.

„Magic is power, dearie. Until you learn to use it, I'm afraid I have no use of you."

* * *

Snow White watched her daughter's pale face through glass. The Queen wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress the princesse's delicate cheek. After Blue's many attempts at finding a cure and a thousand of kisses from men all over their realm, the Queen had finally came to face that her daughter would not be waking up anytime soon.

She and her husband asked the dwarves to build a coffin out of glass, enchanted by fairy dust to preserve Emma's limp form.

Placing a single red rose upon the glass, Snow let a tear drop down her face.

„I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry for everything. Please come back to me."

* * *

Regina returned to the woods the very next day only to find Rumple doing the very same exercise with another girl.

„What is this?"

„Ahh. I found your replacement, I'm afraid. I needed someone a bit more dedicated."

The Queen let out a sigh of frustration before she stepped in front of the unknown girl and plunged her hand mercilessly in her chest. A gloved hand retrieved a moment later, holding a glowing heart. The girl in front of her took a deep breath as her hands clutched to her chest in sheer panic. Regina turned to Rumple with a wicked smirk before she squeezed the object in her hands just enough to turn it into dust. The girl who was breathing a moment earlier, now lay completely motionless on the damp forest ground.

„Is this dedicated enough?"

Rumple's eyes shone with glee and his lips spread into a pleased smile.

„Mhaa."

* * *

**Fifth year apart**

Erland came into her chambers that night. The older man had just returned from his conquest of the western regions. His beard and face were completely covered in sweat and his tunic drowned in blood.

„Back so soon, husband dear?"

The Queen barely averted her eyes from the book she was reading. Erland jut let out a loud huff as he proceeded to undress.

„Did you have any success?"

„More than that my Queen. We have completely claimed the Land of Mist and our next conquest will, without a doubt be as successful as this one."

„And what land is your next target if I may ask?"

„The White Kingdom. Charming won't stand a chance against our army."

Regina found herself smirking at that. The bed shifted and her book disappeared on the floor as Erland came to straddle her motionless body, his tongue lapping at her ear, making her skin crawl.

„I came for my prize."

The Queen felt the older man's hand tug at her legs, spreading them apart. Just as his curious fingers started to wander further the man let our a loud gasp.

„I'm afraid not,** husband dear**."

Two pale eyes stared at the woman below. Brows furrowing in confusion.

Regina presented him with a pulsating heart on display before she used her other hand to shove the older man roughly off her body.

„You have used me as your punching bag long enough, you worthless, pathetic old bastard."

With a swift kick of her leg, Erland fell to the floor with a loud thud. His hands wrapping around his chest desperately as he forced air to his lungs. Fingers squeezed around the glowing object and Regina found herself enjoying her husban's pain immensely.

„Tell me Erland. Does it hurt? What if I squeezed just a little bit more?"

The man shook his hand frantically, urging the Queen to stop.

„I hope it does."

When Erland noticed her fingers starting to grip more firmly he tried to summon up the strength to release his voice.

„G... guards"

And before the older man could blink, Regina's other hand found it's way to his mouth and pulled at his tongue.

„What is it that you used to say to me all the time? Ah yes. _You should put that tongue to better use than to just voice unnecessary complaints_. Well, dear. I'm afraid I feel the same."

Without warning, Regina's fingers gripped around the moving muscle and with a glow of her hand the Queen ripped it out with brute force. Crimson liquid started to fill the man's mouth before it found it's way down his beard.

The man chuckled and choked as his whole body began to thrash violently.

„Let's see. What else could we get rid of?"

Regina took a step towards the King who had both of his hands in front of his chest in a failed attempt to protect himself from the approaching witch. The Queen brushed both of his hands away before she crunched next to him.

„That's quite amusing husband dear. Tell me. How does it feel to be the weak one. How does it feel to ask for mercy and not be granted the very same?"

The King spluttered, letting a few drops of blood reach the Queen's nightgown. Two dark eyes observed the crimson liquid gracing her fabric before her gaze returned to the man before her.

„I see that you are unable to answer dear. Would you let me do the honors?"

Without another moment to spare, Regina's free hand found it's way down Erland's crotch and gripped tightly.

„Well I can tell you this dear. You won't need that where you're going."

A hollow shriek left the man's bloodied mouth as he lost yet another body part, making Regina smile viciously.

„I'm afraid I'll be the one leading the attack to the White Kingdom. Since my husband will be... indisposed."

And with one final grip of her husband's glowing heart the organ turned into dust. Regina observed her handiwork, quite pleased with herself.

„Quite a visual, indeed."

* * *

Erland's funeral was a troublesome affair. The entire Kingdom was weeping at the loss of their King. Regina had summoned one of the guards to her chambers after getting rid of the blood on her clothes. The man was shocked to see the King lying dead on the floor in what appeared to be a total massacre. He drew his sword to attack the woman grinning next to him only to become completely mobilized.

The Queen took his heart to control the man before placing it securely in her top drawer. She then started to yell from the top of her lungs, successfully gaining attention of the entire palace.

Not a moment later, more than a few guards came rushing in, observing the scene in front of them with shock. Regina frantically screamed as she forced tears to her eyes. The guards wasted no time as they restrained their fellow man who was later framed for murdering the King and hanged. The Queen freed of blame.

In the upcoming days, the Kingdom embraced their Queen as their new and sole ruler and she wasn't reluctant to step in charge.

* * *

**Sixth year apart**

„We do not have an army large enough to attack the White Kingom, your Majesty. We are simply greatly outnumbered. I would advise you to seize the attack."

Regina's right hand, Gregory spoke. The man was a brilliant politician and the Queen trusted his advices without question. This one, however, was one of those few exceptions.

„Do you feel the same Adria?"

The former maid and Regina's only friend turned to regard the Queen.

„I'm afraid I do, Your Majesty."

Delicate fingers found their way to caress just below the brunette's chin in a thoughtful manner. Something Regina's minions learned to read as a bad sign.

„No. I have made up my mind. The attack will happen, and it will happen soon. Without warning. We have the Dark One as our ally."

„He is not our ally my Queen. He made it clear enough that he would have no business working with us."

„As I am well aware, Gregory. However, anyone who attacks the Charmings has earned to be called an ally as far as I'm concerned. He may work on his own accord but that makes no difference to us. The Dark One will continue to take out their men and open a door for our attack."

„Still, my Queen. There are simply too many of them."

Regina smiled wickedly as she regarded her advisor's words.

„Not for long."

* * *

Stephan Dunn was having dinner with his wife and children when a wave of purple smoke surrounded the room. The purple cloud disappeared to reveal the Ice Queen sitting casually at their table.

„Stephan, dear friend. Long time no see."

The man in question raised his sword immediately, pointing it directly at the woman's throat.

„I told you last time and I'll tell you again. I have no wish to attack the Charmings and I refuse to work with a witch such as yourself."

With a wave of her hand, Regina made the sword disappear.

„Your words wound me Stephan."

Brown eyes searched around the room. Landing on two small children and a beautiful brunette sitting frozen at their side.

„I see you found yourself a wife Stephan. She's quite a catch."

The woman gulped and Stephan raged.

„You always did have a thing for younger women. Didn't you, Stephan."

It was more of a statement than a question.

„Guards!"

„I'm afraid they're quite occupied dear friend."

„You cunt! If you don't disappear right thi...!"

The Queen stood up and all but spat in the Royal's face.

„You'll do what?"

Silence.

„I thought so. I have a proposition for you dear friend."

„I have no wish to hear of your wretched deals."

„I'm not giving you a choice. Either you step aside and leave this land forever as nothing but a mere peasant, leaving your castle and belongings to me or ... how should I put this nicely? I do not wish to sound rude in front of the childred. Or I shall be forced to dispose of you."

„I refuse to give you anything! Witch!"

Regina's eyes casted downwards as she regarded the King's answer.

„I see."

The Queen's hand snapped in a flash and Stephan's body floated high in the air. His hands reached around his throat, fighting for air. The children started to scream in fear and Stephan's wife shrieked, begging the Queen to let her husband go. Not another moment passed and the King's limp body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Regina let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing her tired temples.

„Quite a messy job, I'm afraid."

Two brown eyes turned to the other three occupants of the room before resting solely on the brunette woman and licking her lips.

„What shall I do with you now?"

* * *

**Seventh year apart**

„What's happening!?"

Snow White shrieked as she reached her husband on the castle barbican. Her husband frowned as his eyes remained locked on the scene before them. Millions of what appeared to be little dots were marching towards their castle.

„So it's true. The Ice Queen's attack was no rumor."

„I do not understand what possible motives would she have to attack us."

King Charming had heard five nights ago that there was a possibility that the Queen from the Frozen Lands would attack their Kingdom. He laughed it off saying that war was not a woman's affair. If King Erland was still alive he would have reason to suspect the rumor to be true. The Ice King was well known for his thirst over conquering lands.

Nevertheless, the Frozen Lands were far from their own Kingdom, news from there travelled slowly. Last Charming heard was that their new ruler was late Erland's Queen which eased his mind of a possible invasion. It puzzled the man, however, why this woman would want to conquer their Land. Maybe the Queen was just as bloodthirsty as her late husband.

„Charming, we should prepare our defenses."

The King gave a firm nod.

* * *

Regina was leading her army in the far front, Gregory and Adria by her side.

„You don't expect us to just march in there, do you ?"

If it was anyone else but Adira the Queen would probably snap their neck for questioning her.

„Have no fear, dear. Our army is four times larger than theirs."

The Ice Queen smiled with glee. She would finally have her vengeance against the Charmings if it was the last thing she did. Her mother was gone, Erland got what he deserved and Stephan was long dead, his army now hers.

„Halt."

Regina came to a stop abruptly and the entire army paused in union. She may have spoken quietly but everyone could hear the Queen's regal voice carrying through the wind. Magic truly was a wonderful thing.

„In a few short moments we shall march down that castle and destroy it completely. I want nothing left behind but ruins and dust. King Charming and Snow White are to be left alive, untouched. Who ever disobeys my direct orders shall suffer a painful death."

The entire army started to salute the Queen in respect of her wishes and the brunette gave a wicked smirk. Adria and Gregory however, were less than pleased.

„My Queen. Wasn't our goal do detroy the King and Queen of the White Kingdom?"

Regina turned on her steed to slowly regard her political advisor.

„Oh dear friend. I want to do more than destory them."

And the army marched on.

* * *

A wall of soldiers was standing firmly in the front lines of the castle. The archers already aiming at the far sky as they watched their targets approach. Charming was standing in front with his men, ready for battle.

The attack was forced and brutal. No one saw it coming in time and the results were beyond devestating. The King could only watch as the drawbridge fell down in a flash of purple smoke and the first wave of enemy soldiers came rushing in. Hollow screams travelled through the entire castle as countless of men started to fall to their deaths. Charming kept on fighting in the front while Snow White hid in their chambers and watched their home burn.

As the sun began to rise in the now bloodied sky only a few men were left fighting, the King among them. Charming could barely stand on his own two feet as he recieved a rather painful cut from the enemy soldier's sharp blade. He fell on his knees and his own sword left the King's hand. His eyes fell shut with the accaptance of near death. However, the finishing blow never came.

When the King risked a glimpse he saw a heavy armored woman standing before him. Some kind of an invisible force lifted him in the air and he suppressed a groan as blood started to gush freely from his fresh wound.

The woman turned to the soldier standing behind her.

„Bring the Queen."

The soldier complied easily and he was off before Charming could blink.

„Why?"

„Why what dear?"

The King had to force the words to come from his dry throat.

„The ... invasion."

A wicked laugh massaged his ears.

„It's quite simple dear. You took something from me and now it's my turn to do the same."

„Let me go!"

Charming's eyes widened when he saw the soldier from before brutally shove his wife below his feet.

„Snow!"

„Charming!"

„Oh enough of this."

Snow's eyes turned to regard the woman standing before them.

„Who are you?"

„Don't you know dear? I am the Ice Queen."

„Why are you doing this?"

„Why,why, why. Your questions are quite tiresome dear. But to indulge you I shall give you a brief summary. As I told your charming husband over here, you took something precious of mine and now it's my turn to take something of yours. As the saying goes my dear, an eye for an eye."

„What do you want from us?"

Charming required.

„I don't want anything from you dear. It's what I want to do to you that matters. Hear me now as I shall only say this once. Your people are dead. Your home is nothing but dust and stones. But seeing as I'm feeling rather generous today, I shall let you live."

The Ice Queen paused for a short moment before she added.

" For my own benefit of course. This is not the last we see of each other, remember that. When the time comes I shall be back to collect what's mine."

And with that the Queen turned, releasing Charming with a flick of her wrist.

„What is it that you wish to take from us!?"

Snow screamed.

Regina paused but never turned.

„Your happiness."

* * *

**Eight year apart**

„Hello, dearie."

Regina remained stoic as the imp materialized before her. Her eyes glued to the apple in her hands.

„What do you want Rumple?"

„Mhaa. Feisty, I like that."

Regina rolled her eyes, the Queen's patience growing rather thin.

„Out with it."

„I have heard you left the Charming's alive and well. Quite a bold move on your part, dearie."

„I've done more than you ever did. Tell me Rumple dear, why attack them all these years when you've marely scraped the surface of their Kingdom?"

„I have my reasons, dearie. Much like you I'd rather see them infuriated than dead."

The Queen nodded slightly.

„Tell me Regina. What are you planning to do with the lovely couple?"

„As a matter of fact, I need a bit of a hand with that."

„I'm listening."

„I read about a curse, beyond any other. A curse powerful enough to send an entire land into another. A land without happy endings, a land without memories of this life."

The imp's eyes shone and his lips spread before he gave away a high pitched laugh.

„Indeed there is, dearie."

„What's the price?"

„I'm not the one taking the prize dearie. The curse is."

„What do you mean?"

„Enacting the curse will leave a void inside you. A void so deep that you will never be able to fulfil it. It will leave you hollow and broken."

Regina's eyes found his.

„I don't care."

* * *

After the Ice Queen's first attack, the Charmings were left devestated. After Snow eased her husband's wound they both ended up searching the underground parts of the castle, where Emma lay asleep. They were not surprised when they found the small room ruined and their daughter out of the broken glass coffin.

Her lifeless form lying on the cold, dusty ground. Charming picked her up and carried her to the woods where they found shelter. It didn't take long for them to reorganize with the other survivors. They build a camp nearby, using ruins from the castle. Everything which seemd useful they put to good use.

„There's nothing left to do my King! The witch destroyed everything!"

„Our homes are gone!"

„She killed my family!"

„Quiet!"

The King yelled, efficiently earning a moment of silence.

„I refuse to let some witch do this to us. We shall go to all nearby villages and Kingdoms, collect as many men and women as possible and strike back."

„That is a suicide mission."

Snow White spoke and her husband turned to glare at her.

„I won't stand here and wait for her to come for us. The least each of us can do is strike back. Grumpy go collect the dwarves. You shall go to the Summer palace. Red, you shall..."

„You are no King of mine."

„Red please."

Snow silently pleaded.

„You locked me up Snow! I fought you about Emma and you locked me up! The way you destroyed the poor girl is unforgivable on it's own. I begged you to release her. I begged you to release me from the dungeons and what did you two do? Nothing. And now as your castle lies in ruins you expect me to help you? I don't think so."

„Why are you here then?"

Charming demanded.

„Where else should I go?"

„Then fight. If not for me then for your Kingdom."

Red let out a hesitant nod.

„Now go collect the wolves."

And with that the shifter was gone.

„Archibald. Go send news to Phillip and Aurora."

„Of course your Higness."

„I shall go to Eric and Ariel. Let us hope that our pleas shall be answered."

* * *

**Ninth year apart**

„My Queen our defenses are not strong enough."

„Are you telling me that a couple of refugees can come through an army of two Kingdoms?"

Regina shrieked at the frightened soldier.

„My Queen. They have powerful allies. King Eric and Queen Ariel, King Phillip and his wife Aurora and many shifters at their hand."

„I wasn't aware they held tight bounds with them."

„Our last attack was a surprise my Queen. I doubt they had time to call for reinforcements."

The Ice Queen threw a death glare at the soldier who squirmed under her gaze.

„Get out of my sight."

Regina didn't know Charmings had so many allies. The reason Emma had to marry Stephan was because they wanted to form more bounds with other Kingdoms. The new realization hit the Queen cold and hard. That was probably one of the many lies they told Emma just to force her into that marriage.

All the disgusting duo cared about was their daughters political image and how it would reflect upon them.

„Bastards."

* * *

„Fire!"

A rain of blazing arrows fell upon the castle, it's ice slowly melting. Charming chased his men inside as Ariel and Eric's soldiers attacked from behind. Phillip and Aurora's archers were known for their skills in all of realms. Their powerful shots sending men falling from the high forts of the Ice palace.

Wolves sped in front of Charming, ripping throats in their wake as his army fought on. Regina could hear them approaching. Not a moment later her chamber doors burst open revealing an armored King and his wife, along with a pack of wolves.

„How endearing."

The Queen said, her voice dry.

„Surrender or die witch."

A cruel laugh ripped through the room.

„You think you can defeat me? My words still stand Charming. I shall come to collect what's mine when the time is right and not a moment before."

The King saw red when he threw his sword in the Queen's direction but he was disappointed to see it disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, the Queen along with it.

* * *

**Tenth year apart**

„The curse didn't work!"

„I don't like uninvited guests, dearie."

„I do not care what you like! My curse failed. I did everything you told me to do."

Regina was fuming now and the imp just stood still. His eyes turned to the young woman standing behind him before he dismissed her with a gentle motion of his hand.

The Queen snorted.

„Was I interrupting something?"

„Hardly."

„Tell me what I did wrong."

„Did you take the scroll from Maleficent?"

„I did."

„Did you take the heart of the one you cherish most?"

„I did."

„Are you sure dearie?"

„I took the heart of my most cherished steed. Was that not enough?"

„You cannot love an animal as much as you love a human, dearie."

„Well, the one I love died a long time ago."

Regina all but spat in his slimy face.

„Really? And is there no one else you truly love?"

The Queen paused at that. Conflicted.

„This curse isn't going to be easy, dearie. Vengeance never is."

* * *

Regina was in her palace in the Land of Mist. The only fort that was still standing.

The Queen was standing in front of a mirror. Watching her appearance. So much has changed over the years that she barely recognized her former self. Gone was the once innocent little girl, full of love and dreams of happiness. The woman staring back was something completely different. Something dark.

_„You know what you love,dearie. Now go kill it."_

Rumple's words echoed in the back of her head. How far was she willing to go?

„You called, daughter?"

Henry stood before her. His eyes sad and pleading. It was as if the man already knew what was coming.

„Daddy."

The Queen embraced her father in a tight hug.

„Did you see him? Rumpelstiltskin."

„Yes."

„What did he say?"

A moment of silence enveloped the dark room before Regina spoke again.

„He said I should cut out the heart of the one I love most."

Her father broke the embrace, taking a few steps back.

„You don't have to do this, daughter."

„I have to do something. What the Charming's did to Emma, to us. It's destroying me inside and out. I can't keep living like this. Their very existence mocks me."

„We can find happiness. The two of us. You don't have to enact the curse."

„I'm not sure if I can daddy. Not here."

„If the price is a hole you will never fulfil why do it? Forget about them, start over. We can have a new life. A happy life."

Regina turned to watch her father. She slowly approached him, enveloping the man in her arms.

„The choice is yours, daughter."

A single tear dropped down Regina's cheek.

„Not here."

And with that her hand plunged forward to the older man's chest, retrieving his glowing heart. Her father 's eyes found hers and with a look of complete sorrow the man fell on the cold floor.

„I'm sorry."

* * *

Snow White watched as a giant wave of purple smoke approached their palace. Charming held onto his wife firmly in a desperate attempt to shield her from their upcoming doom.

„What is that?"

Snow cried.

„I don't know."

The King answered sincerely.

„Go get Emma, Charming. Go!"

And the King ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him to their still sleeping daughter. He didn't know if he would be able to reach her in time and escape before the purple cloak hit their home. Just as he reached the glass coffin, the King's vision died as his body evaporated in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

**We have a reunion in the next chapter ;) Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and for sticking with this story. You truly are remarkable :)**

**I have to explain a few things before this chapter, just in case someone didn't understand. Emma was 19 when she fell under the sleeping curse and for the next 7 years of her time in the Enchanted Forest she did not age. **

**She started to age when the curse was enact so add another 10 years to that :) Regina aged through her time in FL but the aging process stopped for her when she came to Storybrooke and that would make them nearly the same age.**

**Also, I'll be making a small competition just to make things fun. If anyone's interested of course. I'll be writing prompts of any kind to the first three people who send me an inbox message after the 100th review. It just has to be Swan Queen related :)**

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Emma Swan opened her eyes in a flash and all the young woman could do was panic. Last time she was awake the blonde was running from her foster parents and now she was lying flat in a hospital bed with numerous wires and needles stuck in her.

Her head began to throb violently and without a second thought the blonde averted her head to emtpy her stomach on the floor.

„Fuck."

Two pale arms grabbed around her abdomen to lessen the nausea coming in periodical waves. A nurse from outside noticed and began shouting someone's name. Not a moment later a doctor came rushing in to her aid.

„Try to relax, Miss. Swan. Breathe."

Strong arms pushed her back in a lying position.

„If I may."

Emma barely had time to answer before the doctor pulled her hospital gown up and examined a bandaged area just below her ribs. His gloved fingers pushed at the wound and the young woman gave away a slight wince in response.

„The nausea will pass soon. You have been out for quite some time, Miss. Swan."

Pale eyes turned to regard the man standing before her.

„What happened to me?"

The doctor shrugged.

„I'm not sure really. A man brought you here in a devastating state. He said he found you on the side of the road. You had small pieces of glass all over you and a rather large piece found it's way just below your right rib cage."

With a loud sigh the man continued.

„No one knows where the glass came from. I was hoping you could fill us in."

Emma's mouth went slack. She had no reconciliation of any events involving glass and last she checked the blonde wasn't suffering from Alzchaimer. The last time she was conscious she was hitchhiking on the freeway.

„And the man who brought me here?"

„Gone."

There was a moment of silence as Emma allowed the information to sink in.

„We should run a few more tests just to be sure. I'm keeping you here overnight."

„Listen doc... I'm thankful for all the help but I should really be on my way..."

„In your condition, I doubt you'd get far."

* * *

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up was the comfort of her bed, the warmth. She shifted lazily , urging herself to fall back to sleep. A few moments of complete tranquility passed before the brunette bolted upwards.

„The curse."

Two dark eyes observed the room she was in. From the plain white walls to numerous drawers and what appeared to be lamps. The bed she was in was enormous, draped with strange looking covers. Regina stood up in a frenzy before she took a glimpse out her window.

And what she saw was mind blowing.

The buildings outside were something Regina never saw in her life. There were no forts, castles or farmhouses. The exterior of this land belonged to a completely different world. One the brunette was not yet familiar with. A pleasant shiver went down her spine and the woman all but moaned in satisfaction.

„I did it. I won."

* * *

„Run!"

Emma was sprinting like a lunatic, her hands forming a firm grip around her false pregnancy stomach which contained numerous stolen objects from the market she and her current boyfriend just cleared.

The doors of her lover's yellow bug opened and both of them were in the car in a flash, leaving the man from the supermarket screaming after them.

„You were amazing Ems."

Emma grinned at the man lovingly as he continued to drive.

„You got enough stuff?"

„Are you doubting my abilities?"

The blonde asked with a hint of a smile playing around her lips.

„Of course not Ems. Just asking is all."

Emma hummed her response. There was a moment of complete silence as both of them enjoyed the music playing on the radio.

„Where to?"

„There's a hotel nearby, thought we could rest there."

„We have no money for a hotel, Neal."

„We don't need money."

* * *

**Eleventh year **

Neal nearly jumped when he felt two arms sneak around his waist but quickly composed himself when he felt the familiar scent of his lover invade his senses.

„Am I late?"

He pulled from the embrace abruptly, his brows knitting together in a thoughtful manner.

„Nah. You're good."

The man's strange behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the blonde woman standing beside him.

„What's wrong?"

„We need to talk."

Emma immediately tensed. That was never a good thing to hear.

„About?"

Her voice went from warm and loving to completely cold in a millisecond.

„Listen Emma... You know how much I care about you but..."

„But?"

„I'll have to move to Tallahassee."

„That was the plan, Neal. Am I missing something?"

„On my own."

„What?"

Her voice sounded so small, fragile that it made Neal flinch.

„I just found out I'm wanted, Ems. I can't continue to involve you in this stuff. It's dangerous. I have to leave town and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Emma continued to stare at him in disbelief.

„That's bullshit, Neal! We've been in this together for almost a year. I'm not some fragile doll you can just toss aside! I've learned to fend for myself since I was a little girl. I didn't exactly grow up in a castle, you know that."

„Yeah, I know but..."

„No more buts, Neal. Now spit it out. Why's there a bounty on your head?"

„I stole some watches. They're quite valuable."

„When did you do that?"

„Some time ago. Again I didn't want to involve you. This was not some run around the supermarket."

„Where are these watches now?"

„In a safe at the train station. If I go get them, there's a high possibility that I'd get caught so I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you anywhere near that."

Emma's eyes softened at the small declaration.

„Listen. I'll go get the..."

„No! Emma you don't have to do tha..."

„Would you just listen? I'm not the wanted one here. No one's gonna be looking for me. I'll go in, get the watches and leave. Ok?"

„I love you, you know that?"

Emma gave a bright smile before she leapt at the older man and kissed him soundly.

„I love you too."

* * *

Her heart was pounding. Sweat was coming down her forehead and sliding down her pale face as she continued to move forward. She had to keep calm, the blonde reminded herself.

„Can I help you?"

„Yes. I need the key to the safe number 1293 please."

„Last name?"

„Cassidy."

„Just one moment miss. Here you go."

Emma took the key with a shaky hand as she smiled at the man and left. She opened the safe easily and took out the small wooden box before she placed it securely in her bag. The walk out of the station proved to be more difficult than getting in. Emma was feeling more than paranoid.

Every look, every glance her way seemed suspicious. The blonde was all but expecting that someone would jump on her and accuse her of being in property of stolen goods. Quite expensive stolen goods that is. God she could not imagine how much jail time it would take if she was to be caught.

Surrounding herself in the small group of people who were heading for the front door, Emma escaped without much difficulty. She continued to walk until she noticed the bug parked nearby. Only when the engine started and the blonde drove off did she feel relieved.

Emma didn't stop until she reached the hotel she and Neal were staying in. When she entered the small room, she allowed her back to slide against the door and let out a breath of air the young woman wasn't aware she was holding.

„Did you do it?"

Neal came into view, his eyes staring at her expectantly. Emma just smiled when she reached for the box inside her bag and tossed it to the older man.

„You're amazing Ems, I knew you would make it!"

„Again with your doubts."

Neal playfully rolled his eyes before he stepped forwards and enveloped the shorter woman in a kiss. They broke apart shortly after when the brunette opened the small box to take out one watch and presented it to his lover.

„Take one."

Emma's eyes widened.

„You sure? I've never owned anything that expensive."

„Yeah. Take it. You deserve it Ems."

„It's beutiful."

Neal just smiled at her reaction as he watched the blonde ogle the piece of jewellery with awe.

„Listen. I have to go sell the rest of these. Meet me tonight at Barkley's Inn. We'll be off to Tallahassee before you know it."

* * *

And so she waited. The blonde checked her new watch numerous times and it didn't take a genius to find that Neal was late. More than late. Emma had been waiting for well over forty minutes. There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her to go. To leave the scene and contact Neal later. Just as the woman thought to leave, she noticed a set of red and blue lights approaching.

„Shit."

Emma turned to run but was stopped by a firm voice directed her way

„Stop right there. Put your hands in the air, now."

She froze. Her mind was running wild with all the possibilities of an escape. Finally, two arms lifted in the air slowly as Emma let out a shaky breath. The young woman could feel the policeman approach and take her hands to shackle them.

„You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or use may be used against you in the court of law."

Emma heard the man talk but she wasn't sure what he was saying. She just let herself be dragged into the vehicle as she felt the door beside her slam shut.

Where was Neal?

* * *

The blonde stood in the small cell as she shrugged yet another wave of nausea. It had been a few weeks since she was thrown in jail. Emma had been found guilty for the possession of stolen goods. She was charged for the one watch found with her when she was arrested as well as for helping the man who took off with the rest of them.

A few weeks ago she was desperately in love with a man who she found to be nothing more than a lying, two faced, manipulative bastard. He framed her. He let her take the blame. Neal was the only person who knew of her past. He knew how much the blonde resented being abandoned and yet the only person she trusted and believed in did exactly that what she feared most.

Being dumped on the side like she was nothing better than a piece of trash. He used her and she hated him for it. Love is a funny thing, she thought. It takes you ages to trust someone. To believe in them and to share everything you are and were.

Then again it takes only seconds to transform that very love into hate and loathing.

Emma's eyes snapped in the direction of the creaking door of her jail cell. One of the guards walked in. The woman's gaze seemed almost sympathetic.

„Miss. Swan, I'm afraid I have some... well I'm not sure if the news are bad or good myself. I'll let you be the judge of that."

Emma remained silent and she heard the woman sigh.

„You're pregnant Emma."

The blonde visibly paled. All colour drained from her face.

„W... what?"

**Twelfth year **

„The usual, Madam Mayor?"

„I'm afraid not Miss. Lucas. I have some errands to run. I'll just take my coffee."

The waitress gave a wolfish grin as she served the Mayor a fresh cup.

„There you go. Black with no sugar."

Just like your soul, the waitress silently added.

The Mayor gave a slight nod and she was on her way. Regina entered her car and turned the engine on. There was one place she hadn't been to since the day the curse brought them to the peaceful town in Maine. She drove slowly with one hand as the other held the steaming, plastic cup of coffee.

The vehicle came to a stop and the Mayor walked out of the car with grace, never faltering on her heels. She made her way into the plain building and stopped at the reception. The woman standing behind the long desk hardly gave her any notice.

„Madam Mayor."

„I came to check on my two favourite patients. Tell me, Mrs. Grane, have they been feeling any better lately? Any improvements?"

„I'm afraid not Madam Mayor. They still believe that they are Snow White and Prince Charming. I've never seen anything like it before."

„Two lunatics stuck in the same world of wonder and imagination. Truly sad. Mind if I go take a look?"

„By all means Madam Mayor. You were the one who found them after all."

„Indeed."

Regina gave a curt nod before she continued down the hall. She approached the small cell and removed the lid covering the window of the locked door. The person covering to the far end of the room didn't hesitate to approach when they noticed who their visitor exactly was.

„You! What have you done to me!"

Snow White was by Regina's side in a millisecond. Only a thin piece of metal separating them as they continued to stare at each other through bars.

„Nothing dear. I'm afraid you did this to yourself."

The former Queen couldn't help but to show a perfect smile at the other woman's growing despair.

„No one knows who I am. This world... It's different. It's not home! Where did you take me?"

„I took you exactly where you belong, dear. The very place you put your daughter in all those years ago. And you shall continue to rot here until your remaining days, knowing that Charming is only one cell away."

Snow's eyes widened and Regina snorted.

„Oh. Have I failed to mention that on my last visit? Yes, dear. You two are separated only by that thin wall. Never to see each other again."

„Why you..."

„Save it. It's terrible isn't it? Simply excruciating. To know that your loved one is so near and yet there's nothing in your power to save him, or yourself for that matter."

„I heard that the Ice Queen had no heart but you are just..."

„Regina."

„What?"

„Regina Mills."

Snow White's eyes shot up in realization.

„Regina! Listen to me. Emma, she's al..."

Regina's nostrils flared at the mention of the name.

„No! You have no right to speak her name. You were never a mother to her. You are **nothing** Snow White. **Nothing**."

And with that the lid of the small window closed, leaving a screaming Snow behind as Regina made her way to exit the building.

* * *

„Regina."

Her friend jumped to envelope the woman in a tight hug.

„I hope I'm not late, Kathryn."

„Not at all. Please, come in."

The door closed behind them and the Mayor stood in the hall awkwardly as she waited for her friend to do as expected.

„I hope it wasn't too much of a trouble, dear."

„Not at all. Henry's a delight to be around."

The woman's husband came into view a second later, holding a baby in his arms.

„Hi Regina."

„Jim."

The Mayor smiled politely before she approached the man to retrieve her son from his firm grip.

„He's adorable Regina. You must be estatic."

The former Queen smiled at her friend as she gently caressed her son's chubby cheek.

„I truly am."

**Thirteenth year **

„Andy cut the crap. Did I get the job or not?"

The overweight man stared at the woman before him from his large desk. A moment of silence passed before he gave a slight nod.

„I've never had a woman do this before. If anything happens to you it's not on me."

„Yeah, whatever. When do I start?"

„Just to make one thing clear. You're staying in Boston for at least two years?"

„I am."

„You start tomorrow. Pay is low and the job is dangerous but it'll get you through the day. The bigger the bounty the more you get."

„That's all I ask for."

**Fourteenth year **

„Sheriff. Always a pleasure."

Ruby all but purred when she saw the blonde walk in.

„Believe me Ruby, the pleasure's all mine."

Andria sat down on the tall stool as she gave away a flirtatious wink to her favorite waitress.

„What will it be Sheriff?"

„The usual."

The blonde felt a bit uneasy as the waitress gave no sign of movement.

„Ruby?"

„Ruby get your ass in the kitchen right now! I'm not paying you to ogle Adria all day!"

Adria looked at the waitress sympathetically as the said woman rolled her eyes.

„Granny's calling."

„I swear that hag will be the death of me."

Ruby turned to leave but stopped when she heard Adria call for her.

„Yes?"

„I've been meaning to ask you... um..."

„Is the Sheriff blushing?"

The waitress gave a playful smirk as she watched the Sheriff fidged, her face burning with embarrassment. A familiar sound of heels seized their interaction when the Mayor herself sat next to the blonde. Adria gave an apologetic smile and Ruby retrieved into the kitchen with an exaggerated sigh.

„Was I interrupting something ,dear?"

„Nothing, Regina. What can I do for you?"

Regina's gaze left the path of the disappearing waitress as she turned to Adria.

„I have some legal issues I was hoping you could help me with."

„You mean the Charmings?"

„Yes. You know when I brought you here I've selected a few people to stay with their memories intact."

„And?"

„Well the Charmings being one of them proved to be quite troublesome dear. I was hoping for them to suffer enough with their current condition, I was,however, not counting on them to keep giving me constant migraines."

„Where do I come in this story?"

„Well,dear. Snow has raised some dust and the staff of the asylum began to wonder where I found her and if she has any relatives. They've been digging into their background and you know what happens when people put their noses where they don't belong."

„You chop em off."

„As eloquent as always, my dear."

„Don't worry Regina. Who's gonna look into some crazy old woman's background? This town's strange enough as it is. Besides, don't they just follow your orders like a bunch of mindless zombies?"

„Well my dear. I would advise you to forge some documents. One can never be too careful, wouldn't you agree?"

„Sure. I'll be right on it."

Regina flashed her friend the brightest of smiles and patted her lovingly on the arm before she stood up to leave.

„I could always count on you, dear friend."

Adria gave a smile of her own as she watched the older woman disappear. When she turned however, she was met by the murderous glare of Ruby Lucas.

„Hi."

Ruby ignored the sheepish attempt at lightening the mood and tossed a plate of food in front of the Sheriff, her arms crossed.

„Why do you hang out with that woman?"

„Why wouldn't I?"

Adria's brows furrowed immediately.

„She's a bitch, that's why. Not a single person in this town likes her except you and Kate."

The Sheriff didn't hesitate when she stood up from her stool and flashed Ruby a dangerous glare.

„I will say this only once. **Never**, and I mean never insult Regina Mills in my presence. You don't know the half of what that woman's been through so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Ruby stared at the Sheriff with her mouth agape. The said blonde slammed a few dollars on the table, not once touching the food placed before her.

„Keep the change."

And she was gone.

**Fifteenth year **

Emma Swan entered her apartment with a loud bang. She let the door slam forcefully before she dropped her bag on the floor, relieving her arm of the heavy weight. She proceeded to the bathroom in a hurry. Her phone rang and the woman let out a groan of frustration.

„What!?"

She barked.

„Easy there Swan. I called to congratulate you. I just got Mors shipped to my doorstep and I have to say I'm more than pleased. I would've prefered to praise you in person but I've heard you're indisposed. Anything serious?"

„Nothing Andy. Just a small cut."

„Ah. Fine then."

„If that'll be all..."

„One more thing."

Emma sighed.

„Yeah?"

„You've just got a raise and I left you a little something on your bank account."

„I'm shedding tears of joy, Andy, really."

„Don't be a bitch. Show some gratitude."

„Yeah, yeah."

„See ya around kiddo."

„I'm not..."

The line went dead.

„Fucking greasy bastard."

Emma threw her phone across the room and went to the bahtroom. She took off her tank top and winced. There was a large gash across her abdomen, still bleeding. With one shaky hand the woman retrieved an alcohol bottle along with a needle and some thread from her medicine cabinet. As soon as the liquid touched the fresh wound Emma's eyes shot closed.

„Jesus. Stings like a bitch."

The bounty hunter bit down on a rag as she approached the wound with a disinfected needle.

**Sixteenth year **

Regina tucked her son in bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

„Night Henry."

„Mommy."

The fragile words made the older woman's heart clench and she was forced to turn.

„Yes sweetheart?"

„Can you read me a bedtime stowy?"

Regina's heart melted and she was by her son's side in a flash.

„It's pronounced story Henry."

The boy's shy grin was all it took to convince his mother.

„Which one would you like dear?"

„About the pwincess and the faiwies!"

This time the Mayor did not correct her son about his r's. The former Queen laughed as she went to take the book the small boy craved before she sat on the edge of his bed.

„Once Upon a Time..."

**Seventeenth year **

Two bodies clashed as one in a frenzy of ripped clothes and sweat. Emma conquered the other woman's mouth in a bruising kiss as she felt the stranger's nails dig into her back. The two fell on the bed with a loud thud. Emma didn't waste any time as she crawled on top of the younger woman and started to rid her of the few remaining clothing articles before she began to ravish her with open mouthed kisses. The woman moaned and her hips jerked when she felt the blonde's fingers graze along her slit.

„Please."

„Don't talk."

Emma didn't hesitate when she thrusted two fingers inside the woman. The actions were rough and fast, completely devoid of emotion. She could hear the woman above her whimper as she felt her walls clench around the blonde's working fingers.

„Fuck."

The bounty hunter retrieved her fingers as soon as she felt the other woman come. She rolled off the stranger's body and brought herself to the other side of the bed. The said woman turned to face her. Emma's brows furrowed when she felt hot kisses travel down her body.

„Stop."

She continued, barely acknowledging the blonde's demand.

„**I said stop**."

Her voice was loud, harsh. She felt the body atop of her shift before it was completely off.

„What's wrong?" The voice sounded more frustrated than concerned.

„We're finished here. You can take yourself out."

„What?"

„I said leave."

„I'm not some whore you can just pay up and kick out!"

„**Leave**."

Emma turned her back to the stranger. The bounty hunter could hear her get dressed but didn't make an attempt to move.

„I wonder what made you this bitter."

„Then wonder away."

„Bitch."

Emma heard the door slam shut.

* * *

„Henry! Slow down!"

„Look at me mamma! I'm riding!"

Regina had to be careful not to break a leg as she chased after her son. Running in heels was no easy task.

„Henry!"

She finally caught up with the smiling boy. Her features immediately softened.

„Henry. What have I told you about riding a bicycle?"

The boy's eyes shot downwards in a shy manner.

„To be careful and never to ride too fast."

„Precisely. You've just learned sweetheart, I would hate to see you fall and hurt yourself."

„Sorry mom."

Regina smiled at her boy before she gently placed a hand upon his cheek.

„That's alright. As long as you promise to be more careful."

„I will, mom."

As Regina continued to stare at her son's apologetic face she couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. Delicate fingers found their way to play with the ring around her neck. Even with all this love she and Henry shared, the former Queen couldn't help but to feel that something was missing. A piece of her darkened heart long gone. Emma.

**Eighteenth year **

Emma was sitting on her couch when she opened yet another bottle of wine. The strong scent invaded her senses almost immediately and although she felt like vomiting the bounty hunter continued to drink.

The sound of fireworks and cheers could be heard outside her apartment walls.

She drank in memory of her childhood, she drank in memory of love, she drank in memory of her long forgotten son and last but not least she drank to her shitty life.

„Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,..."

„Happy New Year."

* * *

„Happy New Year!"

Henry beamed at his mother and threw his arms around her for a bear hug.

„I love you mom."

Regina had to force back tears that were threatening to fall at any second now.

„Love you too, my precious little boy."

**Nineteenth year **

„Shit!"

„Calm down dear. You can't win them all."

„It seems that I can't win any. I'm not playing with you anymore."

„Oh shush. Chess is just not your game."

„It looks like I have no game at all." Adria crossed her arms and pouted.

„Something wrong, dear?"

„No. Nothing."

Two brown eyes inspected the woman sitting opposite.

„Come now Adria. I think I know you better than that. You know you can tell me anything."

A few moments of complete silence passed as Regina continued to stare at her fidgeting friend with great patience. Something she lacked these days.

„It's just..."

„Yes?"

„How do you do it Regina?"

The older woman's gaze turned puzzled as she knitted her brows in confusion.

„Do what exactly?"

„All these years... You've been alone."

„I'm not sure I understand you dear. I'm never alone. Henry's..."

„I don't mean Henry." Adria stopped her abruptly and Regina's voice turned suspicious.

„What do you mean then?"

„I mean that... Well have you even slept with anyone since Emma and you know..."

Dark eyes shot in her direction, flashing dangerously. Even Adria knew that some topics were just off limits.

„Careful dear. Those are dangerous waters you're treading. And I can assure you, I've slept with many."

„I'm sorry Reg. It's just... Don't you ever get lonely?"

„I do not. I have Henry and Kathryn and as much as I hate to admit it even you as company."

Adria pouted in mock offence.

„Hey! I'm quite interesting when I want to be."

„Mhm."

„But seriously now. Don't you?"

Regina's eyes stared at the wall behind her friend, not once daring to face her.

„It does get lonely at times. Emma... Well Emma is someone I will never forget. Nor would I want to. She raised the bar quite high dear. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her."

Adria stared at her friend with sympathy. She knew more than anyone what Regina endured over these years and it pained her greatly.

„Will anyone ever be able to pass that bar?"

The former Queen finally dared to look at her friend. The conversation went from casual to serious in a matter of minutes and yet, the brunette couldn't help but to arch an eyebrow, a curious smirk playing around her plump lips.

„Is this a booty call Sheriff?"

„Wha... no! I mean **no**. I would never. You're hot but, you're also my friend so... no."

„Then what is this about?"

„It's just... I've been lonely too.

„Well, I'm sure there's a certain Miss. Lucas who would just love to help you with that dear."

The blonde's eyes widened at the declaration.

„You know about that!?"

Regina gave away a small but genuine laugh. Something she did only in front of a few people.

„How could I not? You've been circling around each other for years now. I say it's time you do something about it."

„But... she's like forty something."

„She's a wolf. Her appearance is youthful. If I dare say, she even looks slightly younger than you."

„Did you just call me old?" Her friend's tone was firm with a hint of playfulness.

„I would never. However, dear I have a feeling that it's not her age you're concerned about. Afraid of the big bad wolf, are we?"

„Was that a failed attempt at humour, my Queen? I'm not buying it."

„Touché dear." Regina gave her friend a playful smirk.

„So I should just go for it?"

„I don't see why not."

„Thanks Reg."

„I hardly see how I helped here."

The former Queen shrugged the compliment off easily. Her friend noticed and grabbed the older woman's hand before squeezing it gently.

„You did. You always do. Thanks."

„You're welcome dear."

Adria took another sip from her already cold mug before she continued, her tone soft.

„So have you talked to Henry about the „thing" yet?"

„What thing, dear?"

„The a. d. o. p. t. i. o. n."

And before Regina could give an asnwer they both turned at the sound of glass shattering against the marble floor. At the entrance to the kitchen stood the former Queen's son, eyes wide with confusion, hurt and betrayal.

„Henry..."

Regina jumped in an attempt to reach out for him but to no avail.

„Don't touch me!"

The brunette stood frozen when her son slapped her hand away. She could hear the sound of his bedroom door slamming seconds later. Regina turned to her friend with a murderous glare.

„I hope you know that children his age can spell, dear."

**Twentieth year **

Emma returned home feeling more than tired. Her last bounty proved to be difficult. The man was enormous, twice her size and the punches he threw didn't go easy on her. Her lip was bloody and bruised and she was sure that she'll be waking up with a black eye tomorrow.

Her mobile rang again and she let out an almost animalistic growl.

„What?"

„Hey kiddo. Just checking in if all went well."

„All's fine, you can return to jerking off or whatever it was that you were previously doing."

A snort could be heard on the other side and Emma suppressed an eye roll.

„Yeah well. I left you a little bonus. No need to thank me. Happy birthday kiddo."

„Up yours, Andy."

„Love you too kid."

Emma flinched when she threw the phone across the room yet again. She should really stop doing that considering how many phones she had to replace just this month. The bounty hunter went into the kitchen and opened her fridge to find something she'd been saving since morning.

The small cupcake was neatly placed in a small box. She took it out and set it on a plastic plate before she proceeded to light the star shaped candle on top.

Emma leaned in and stared at the glowing star for a few moments.

„Make a wish."

Just as she blew the candle out the blonde heard a faint knock on her front door. She left the small cupcake untouched as she went to see who was disturbing the rare moment of peace. Emma opened the door and saw nothing but empty space in front of her.

„Hey."

The childlike voice made her turn her eyes downwards. Before her stood a boy no older than seven or eight years.

„Can I help you?"

„Are you Emma Swan?"

„Um... yes?"

The boy looked at her like she was a new shiny toy.

„I'm Henry Mills, your son."

Emma visibly paled at the child's declaration. She felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake.

„W... what?"

„I'm your son. You gave me up for adoption e..."

„Yes I know what I did kid ,It's just..."

What was he expecting? That she'd leap into his arms and play legos with him and maybe after watch a batman movie?

„Look kid. Where are your parents?"

„I have a mom. She's back home."

Emma's eyes nearly fell out of her skull.

„What? And you came here alone? Are you nuts kid? You're like four or something."

„I'm not nuts and I'm not four."

His brows furrowed with determination.

„Well kid, where's home?"

„Storybrooke, Maine."

„Story what now? Tell me your mom's number, I'll call her."

„I don't know her number."

Emma let out a sigh of frustration. Well she was definitely not going to call the cops. This was the last thing she needed today. The bounty hunter grabbed her coat and rushed the kid outside before locking the door.

„Come on kid."

„Where are we going?"

„I'm taking you home to your mother."

„No!"

Henry stopped abruptly, pulling the older woman by her sleeve.

„Yes kid. She must be worried sick."

„She's not my mom. She lied to me."

„What?"

„She didn't tell me I was adopted. She lied."

„Kid I'm sure she just wanted to protect you. You're way too young for that stuff."

„I'm not four!"

„Yeah, yeah, keep yapping."

They went into the car and Emma was off in a flash.

„You're mean."

„I'm an adult, you're the kid. So tell me, where exactly is Storybrooke?"

* * *

The ride itself was filled with awkward silence. Emma was barely keeping her eyes open.

„What happened to your face?"

„Huh?"

„Your face. It's bruised."

„Yeah kid. I have a tough job."

„What do you do?"

Emma sighed. She was not used to this kind of interrogations and although the kid seemed to be genuinely concerned about her well being the older woman was too tired to play the million question quiz with him.

„I'm a bail bond agent. Although I prefer the name bounty hunter"

„Like in Star Wars?" Henry's eyes widened and Emma snorted.

„Whatever helps you sleep at night kid."

„You collect people?"

„You could say that."

„Cool." The blonde's brows furrowed.

„Trust me kid nothing about my job is cool."

* * *

Emma's eyes lit up at the sign on the side of the road _„Welcome to Storybrooke"_

„We're here kid."

Henry just crossed his arms and huffed in response.

„Alright, so how about an adress?"

„Not telling you."

„Kid I'm warning you."

Her voice was strict and firm. She was growing more tired with each passing second and she wished for nothing more than to be back at her apartment in her own bed, asleep.

„Please Emma. Don't make me go back."

„Kid, I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me the adress. Now."

Henry whimpered under his supposed mother's strict gaze.

„108 Mifflin Street."

„Thank you."

The bug moved for another few minutes before it came to a complete stop. Emma's jaw went slack when she stared at the huge mansion before them. Her apartment was pretty luxurious but this place was on a completely different level.

„Alright kid, out."

The bounty hunter had to all but drag her son out of the car as she started to push him in the direction of the said mansion. The small boy relented, pulling her by the sleeve but the woman wouldn't bulge.

„Please take me back."

„Kid, your mom's probably in there worried sick."

„She doesn't love me." Emma seized her actions and crunched down next to the small boy.

„How can you say something like that?"

„She just pretends she does. She's nothing but a two faced liar."

And something about the way he said it made Emma flinch.

„I don't want to hear it kid."

And before the bounty hunter could even approach the entrance of the mansion, the front door burst open revealing the most beutiful woman Emma had ever laid eyes upon. When two dark eyes landed on the small boy standing before her, she was by his side in a flash, ignoring the blonde completely.

„Henry!"

She enveloped her son in a tight hug, her voice was strained and Emma immediately knew that the said woman had been crying.

„Where have you been?"

The small boy didn't even pass his mother a second glance as he pushed her aside.

„I found my real mom."

And with that he was gone.

„I'll take care of him."

Emma's eyes landed on the blonde who was standing at the entrance of the mansion before she too disappeared inside, leaving Emma and the the dazzled brunette completely alone.

Eyes met for the first time since the woman's arrival and Emma wasn't sure if it was the pale face, or the smudged makeup or even the look of complete shock gracing the brunette's features that made her utter a sheepish „Hi"

Still Henry's mother stood competely frozen.

„I know you were probably worried sick. I would have called but he said he didn't have your phone number."

Emma began to ramble and yet the other woman lost even more colour in her face.

„Um... Lady? Are you ok?"

„Em... ma?"

Emma watched the woman's eyes roll in the back of her head as she threatened to fall unconscious. Without warning, the blonde sprinted forward and captured the limp form with two strong arms.

* * *

**Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank you all for the follows, favs, and of course the reviews :) I can't believe I reached a hundred. That may not seem much but I'm feeling ecstatic :)**

**I just wanted to say that's I'm no stranger to criticism about my work. If you want to comment on my grammar, spelling mistakes, give me some advice about the plot I'm not opposed. But if you want to just outright insult my story and say: "I don't like where this is going, it's stupid, what's the point of this, it's retarded..." etc I will not reply.**

** It's one thing to give constructive criticism and it's another to outright spit on someone's hard work. And even more so if you log in as anonymous and I don't get a chance to start a conversation with you. **

**The person who provoked me to say this knows who they are and they not only insulted me once but twice on two different stories. You are welcome to leave my page and not read if the story is not to your liking :)**

**To the rest of you wonderful readers I apologise for the rant :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Regina was resting her head on the other girl's chest, the sound of Emma's steady heartbeat soothing her. Emma's arms found their way around the smaller girl, wrapping around her securely._

_"This is nice."_

_The blonde hummed her agreement._

_"I wish we could stay like this forever." Regina's voice sounded small, wishful._

_"Your wish is my command, My Lady." Emma tightened her grip around the brunette's small frame._

_"Because I'm never letting go."_

_Regina nestled her head further into Emma's chest , relishing the feeling of complete peace and serenity the two shared._

_„You better not."_

_The brunette sighed happily and as her hand searched Emma's a sudden feeling of panic overwhelmed her. Long fingers kept brushing the empty space around her._

_The weight of the body which was previously pressed against hers was gone. The warmth,the feeling of being protected and safe, gone. It was all gone._

_„Regina." The brunette's whole body shook when she heard the strained voice call for her. Her eyes snapped in the direction of the hollow noise, searching frantically._

_The room suddenly went dark and a cold breeze passed through her, sending chills down her spine._

_„I need you."_

_A figure materialized before her and Regina pulled the sheets closer to her shivering body._

_„Em... ma?"_

_„I need you."_

_The voice repeated and the figure ahead became more clear._

_The blonde girl was chained to a wooden table, a dark shadow standing behind her, grasping her scalp tightly. Regina could only watch as the said figure twisted and screamed._

_„Regina!"_

_She tried to stand up. She tried to run to the girl but her body would not move. She fought against the sheets restraining her with little success._

_„Emma!"_

_No, no, no. This could not be happening. Her Emma, her love needed her. Why was she so useless? Why couldn't she move?_

_The frustration was growing with each passing moment and the brunette cried out loud._

_„I'm sorry! Em... Emma I'm so sorry."_

_A ghost of a smile played around the blonde's lips._

_„It's alright my love. The pain will pass soon."_

_The voice was cracked, hoarse, making the older of the two shriek in horror._

_„Emma!"_

„Emma."

Regina's whole body shot up in panic. She gasped. A hand clutched tighly to her chest, feeling her heart pumping violently against her rib cage.

„Hey, calm down. Breathe."

Regina's gaze turned up to see her friend hovering above her. The presence of her most loyal maid and guard made her question if the past few hours have been nothing but a dream.

„You ok?" Adria's voice was gentle, filled with concern.

„Henry..." Was the first thing the brunette managed to utter and her friend's eyes softened.

„I've put him to bed. I think he hates me now, wouldn't even say goodnight the brat."

The blonde scoffed while crossing her arms.

„I mean seriously. I'm still in shock he ran awa..."

The Sheriff jumped when she felt cold hands grasp her shoulders. The former Queen's eyes looked wild, desperate.

„It wasn't a dream?"

Adria regarded the older woman for a few moments, wondering if she earned a concussion.

„No. It was no dream alright. Henry came back a few hours ago. Some woman bro..."

„Where is she?"

„Are you feeling alright Reg? Maybe you should sit down. Come on, let me help yo..."

Her hands were slapped away as Regina continued with her pursuit.

„Where is she?" The tone she used left no place for discussion.

„The macho lady? She left after you passed out, I mean not immediately like, she was all over you and she pulled you up in her arms with this abnormal stength and carried you back here."

Regina let her friend ramble for a minute before she decided to interfere.

„Where is she now?"

„I told her she could sleep at Bed and Breakfast. Um, where are you going?"

Adria watched as the former Queen ran to grab her coat and proceeded to the front door.

„I have to go."

„Why?" Regina ignored her completely and Adria grabbed her arm.

„**Why**?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she avoided the younger woman's gaze.

„Regina. Tell me."

Her friend allowed the brunette to collect herself for a few short moments before she gently squeezed the arm in her hold, urging the Mayor to speak. When she did, her voice almost cracked.

„She's Emma."

Adria's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

„Regina... Emma, she's dead."

„No. That was Emma. My Emma. The woman who brought my son back was my lover. My true love. My soul mate who was supposed to be dead for years now."

Regina's brows knitted together when she met Adria's softened expression.

„Do not patronize me and do not even suspect that I wouldn't recognize her if I saw her standing right in front of me!"

The blonde raised her hands in surrender and let go of the brunette's arm.

„Regina, even if it is her don't you think it's a little rash to just appear in her room and demand that she is your long lost love? She obviously doesn't remember you for some reason. Think about it."

The Mayor's brows furrowed in thought. To say she was feeling conflicted would be an understatement.

The brunette wanted nothing more than to chase Emma down and slam her body against the wall of Bed and Breakfast in the process of ravishing her until the stars fall apart. The ache in her heart was growing with each passing second that she stood there, away from her love. The knowledge that the blonde woman was just a drive away was traumatizing.

So much time had passed, so many years with Emma being nothing more but a distant memory. The thought of Emma being alive made her chest flutter with happiness and at the very same time shudder with dread. She did not know what was worse, having her past lover dead or having her alive with no reconciliation of who the brunette was.

Adria was right, if she was to do this right she had to be patient. She had to approach the blonde cautiously. The last thing she wanted was to chase her away when she finally had a part of her back.

„Did she mention how long she'll be staying, dear?"

„She left her number. I think she wanted to speak with you when you woke up."

Regina gave a faint nod.

„Give it to me."

The card was passed from one hand to another. Dark orbs observed the messy handwriting for a few moments as she let a gentle smile tug at her lips.

„I think i'll go to bed now."

The brunette turned on her heels, facing away from her friend and proceeding in the direction of the long straicase which led to her bedroom.

„Regina."

She paused but never turned.

„If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. Remember that."

Another faint nod before the former Queen completely disappeared. Adria let out a loud sigh before she let herself out.

* * *

The Mayor did not sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning, the nightmares from her past life still haunting her.

How is it that Emma was still alive? Her mother had told her she killed herself and Regina spend her entire life believing that. That was obviously a lie since Emma herself was standing before her just hours ago.

Years have slightly changed her appearance but without a doubt it was that same, beautiful girl she fell in love with years ago.

Stupid, reckless.

Was she that desperate and far away that she allowed all hope slip away when she decided to believe the worse. The thought of storming down the Charming's castle had occurred to her at the time but she was powerless to do so. The idea of being weak allowed the brunette to let her anger consume her until the former Queen had the strength she required to change her horrid life.

Nevertheless, by the time she obtained power Emma was long gone. Except she wasn't. Regina had no doubt in her mind that if Emma was free at the time, the blonde would come looking for her. The fact that she didn't made the Mayor wonder if she had been held captive throughout all those years. Regina wasn't sure if she should blame the Charmings yet again or blame herself for not being more persistent. For letting herself be blinded by vengeance.

She never once asked the Charmings about Emma. She never once looked for her by the time their castle lay in ruins. She just assumed. That was maybe the gravest mistake of her life. As two dark eyes turned to gaze through the window of her bedroom, she noticed the sun slowly rising. The brunette got up from her bed, rubbing her bloodshot eyes a few times to regain her vision.

After the Mayor got dressed she made her son breakfast and waited patiently for the young boy to meet her. She was always up before her son and today wasn't going to be any different. Soon enough she could hear the sound of faint footsteps approaching until she was met face to face with the younger Mills.

The boy froze and remained silent even when he took a seat at the kitchen counter and slipped one waffle into his mouth, completely avoiding eye contact with his mother.

„Heny. Is there anything you wish to talk about?" Regina approached the subject tentatively and the boy finally plucked up the courage to stare at the older woman, frowning in the process.

„No."

„Henry, please."

„You lied to me!"

„I thought you were too young to know, sweetheart. I was going to tell you eventually."

The boy turned abruptly and all but spat in her face. His cheeks were flushed and his nostrils flared. Regina had to suppress a shudder as he reminded the brunette so much of herself when she was throwing a fit.

„How do I know you won't lie to me again? I'm not your son, I never was and you're not my mother!"

The small declaration made the brunette flinch painfully.

„Henry. No matter what, I am still your mother."

„No!"

Letting out a small sigh, Regina raised from her stool.

„Fine then. Eat up and I'll drop you off to school. We'll finish this conversation later. No matter how angry you are now, that gives you no right to run off like that. You were lucky that woman helped you."

If she sounded hurt her son obviously didn't care. He showed no sign of compassion towards the woman who raised him from the first year of his life.

„She's not just some ..."

„I said later Henry."

Without a comeback, Henry grabbed the bag from his room and met his mother outside. The two got in the car and endured a rather awkward drive to Henry's school.

„Be nice at school Hen..."

Before she could finish the boy was out of the car and slammed the door in her face without sparing a second glance. This was just another one of his tantrums, it would pass eventually. Regina started the engine once again and proceeded to another location she was overly familiar with. The woman needed some answers.

* * *

„You have a visitor, get up."

Snow White's face paled when the guard came in. She hadn't had a visitor in a long time and it was never someone who she would care to talk to. The pixie haired brunette followed the guard until they reached a small room and she was not so gently pushed inside. The guard seated her and restrained the brunette's hands before the woman let herself out, leaving the door open.

Not a moment later the Queen herself walked in and Snow's face flared.

„What do you want?"

„I see they didn't teach you to show respect in the presence of Royals."

Regina's tone was biting with a hint of amusement. Nevertheless, her features remained stoic.

„You're nothing but a common witch. Wicked to the core."

Snow spat and Regina let out a tired sigh. She was not interested in playing games with the other woman.

„I haven't the time for this. I will get right to the point."

„And what if I refuse to cooperate?"

Regina's lips spread in a vicious smirk.

„Then I shall be forced to tell Ingrid to use you as her play thing. We wouldn't want that, would we now, Snow dear?"

All colour drained from Snow's face and she gave a faint nod.

„Just tell me what it is that you want."

„I want to know what really happened to Emma. I heard you committed her to an asylum of sorts."

Snow flinched and Regina's vein popped.

„You're asking now?"

„Yes I'm asking now. Some recent activities that occurred demand me to do so. Now the way in which you wish to answer may effect the outcome of this conversation so I suggest you choose wisely."

The other woman's features sharpened as she stared the Queen down. When she began to talk, her voice was strained.

„I... Cora send me a letter years ago. The letter stated that she knows the whereabouts of Charming and mine's daughter. She said that Emma was at your estate in hiding."

„Continue, dear." Regina's face remained the same. Stoic and lifeless.

„She said that it had came to her attention that my daughter was corrupting you in some wicked and sexual ways and that she insists we come and collect her as soon as possible. She also said that if we don't involve ourselves into curing our daughter's ..."

Snow White let a drop of sweat slide down her pale face when she noticed the Queen's expression change. She choosed her next words carefully.

„Mental condition."

A hand landed on the table which was separating the two women and Snow jumped in surprise. Regina was fuming by now.

„Mental condition! Are you insane? Tell me Snow, are you a mother at all? Have you ever been a mother to that poor girl."

It was more of a statement than a question and the smaller brunette shrinked in her seat as Regina remained hovering above her.

„She threatened to spread the word through the entire Kingdom. Emma would be even more of a political target than she already was, a target of mockery. I could not allow that to happen."

If someone saw the Mayor's expression at that very moment they would probably think it amusing. The look of total bewilderment could hardly be described.

„Mockery!? Politics!?"

The woman shrieked and even if the guard standing outside heard, which she did, she surely choose to ignore it. Regina lunged forward, grabbing the woman's neck between her hands in a strangling grip.

„Give me one reason. One reason why I shouldn't kill you where your miserable existence stands."

„There...There's more."

Snow choked out and the Mayor's grip lessened if only to allow the woman to speak.

„Tell me dear. How many years had she been inside that prison? How many years have you watched her be tortured? Was it some kind of sick satisfaction for you Snow? Is that it?"

„No! Never. I just..."

„Just what?" Regina spat. She watched the woman struggle with her thoughts, her eyes running wild.

„I just wanted her to be normal!" Came the strangled reply and Regina allowed the woman to slump away.

„You're pathetic."

„I know. And I truly am sorry, even if you don't believe me right no..."

„Surely, I don't."

Snow found her strength and sat back on the small wooden chair, trying to compose herself from the unexpected attack.

„What happened next?"

„She was cursed." Came the silent reply and Regina's eyes shot upwards.

„Cursed?"

„We don't know who or why but one day we found her lying motionless on the floor. One of our fairies told us it was a sleeping curse."

Who would enact a sleeping curse on Emma and for what reason. Regina hadn't the slightest idea but she would be damned if she didn't find out.

„Seven years she spent asleep."

The words echoed in the back of the former Queen's head. If she knew, she could have woken her love up and save the both of them from all those years of misery and torture. Another realisation came at that very moment.

„So three years... Three years did you torture her."

The hard voice was barely above a whisper and yet it held so much anger and venom inside that Snow had to force herself to suppress a shudder.

The Queen stood up.

„Regina, I'm..."

„Save it. You know dear, your daughter's in Storybrooke."

The smaller woman's eyes widened as she let the information sink in.

„Emma... Emma's here?"

Without allowing herself to answer, Regina stepped outside. The sounds of shackles slamming against wood echoed even behind the closed door. Ingrid spared a glance at the retrieving woman who offerend a slight nod in return. The guard smirked as she understood what the Mayor was asking. The sound of the door opening and closing as well as a muffled cry were the last things Regina heard before she left the institution.

* * *

Two dark eyes stared at the number on her phone screen. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she pressed the button „Call" and waited. Her stomach was tied in knots and fresh bile was threatening to leave her mouth. Just when the brunette thought to hang up did she hear a familiar voice. Familiar yet different.

„Yeah?"

With a loud cough Regina finally allowed herself to speak.

„Hello. This is Mayor Mills. Am I speaking to Miss. Swan?"

She could hear some fumbling before the woman on the other line voiced herself again.

„Oh. Hi, um. Yeah, it's Emma Swan."

There was a long moment of silence as neither woman knew what to say.

„I was told you wanted to speak with me, Miss. Swan."

„Yes. I was wondering if you could meet me at the diner. There are a few things I want to talk about."

And even if Emma wanted to discuss nothing more than Henry, the Mayor couldn't help the tingling sensation coursing through her body.

„Of course Miss. Swan. Should we say around ten?"

„Yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

„Good day, Miss. Swan."

Even after the call ended, Regina couldn't help the small smile tugging around her lips.

* * *

The diner was nearly full by the time Regina got there. With a silent sigh the woman walked herself to the booth in the far end of the room. It was far more secluded than the others she thought. The chatter around her and the clinking of glasses made the brunette grit her teeth together. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the clock ticking as she urged the outside world to disappear.

Small moments of what felt like eternity passed when she felt a shadow hovering above her. She allowed herself a glimpse at the intruder and opened her eyes fully when she saw Emma standing next to the table with a nervous expression.

And she was breathtaking. Regina barely got a proper look the night before and she was sure not to repeat the same mistake twice. Before her stood that girl she met all those years ago yet older. Her eyes were that same light blue with a hint of green only sharper, wiser.

The small lines forming around them were barely visible. Those blonde curls were still there, falling in endless waves, one after another and her body... Well, it was safe to say that Emma was no longer that teenage girl she once knew. As much as she appreciated the work of art on display she also felt a pang of guilt for missing out on all those years they could've spent together.

Regina smiled at the other woman and gave a faint nod.

„Please, Miss. Swan. Do sit."

The blonde gave half a smile before she sat herself down. Neither of them dared to speak when they saw the waitress approach. With a skeptical look directed Regina's way and a small smile at Emma's she took their orders and left. Another not so reassuring moment passed as Regina watched the woman before her fidget nervously. Emma took a deep inhale of breath before she finally decided to speak.

„Madam Mayor, listen..."

„Regina."

„Sorry?"

„Please call me Regina."

The Mayor's reassuring smile was not returned, the blonde did nothing but give a slight nod.

„Regina then. I'd like to ask if you're feeling better before I start anything else."

The brunette smiled again, somehow touched that Emma would care enough to ask.

„I am. Thank you for asking."

Emma nodded again.

„I... do you know why Henry came to see me?" The woman's voice sounded so fragile when she finally turned to face Regina and the later could detect a hint of fear in those light orbs.

Her heart clenched painfully. She hated the idea that she somehow frightened this woman.

„Not really. I don't remember much of anything but my son returning home. The Sheriff told me you escorted me back to the house and I'm afraid Henry was not in the mood to... chit chat this morning."

Emma went completely mute and Regina began to worry. Without thinking, the Mayor's hand reached to cover the one of the woman sitting opposite. As soon as they made contact Emma retrieved her hand as if Regina's skin was on fire.

The Mayor visibly flinched.

„I apologise Miss. Swan."

„No, um. That's fine. I'm just... This won't be easy."

„Miss. Swan, I think it'd just be better if you told me. Get it off your chest."

Emma stared at Regina questionably. If she only knew who Emma was, the blonde doubted she would embrace her with open arms. She was really hoping that Henry would tell his mother so that the woman would have time to cool off.

„I'mHenry'sbirthmother."

The words were out in a rush and yet Regina managed to get the idea of what they meant. All colour drained from her face and Emma just braced herself for the impact.

However, it never came.

„Listen, I know this is complicated and overwhelming but I can assure you Regina, I'm not here to take him away. He found me not the other way around."

The said woman completely dozed off and Emma's brows knitted together.

„Regina..."

Just then Ruby came waltzing in with their food.

„One cheeseburger and one chicken salad."

Emma's attention turned to the waitress who was eyeing them both with amusement.

„Do you mind?" It came out a bit harsh but the blonde didn't care. The waitress just shrugged it off before she turned to walk behind the counter.

„Regina, are you alright?"

Was she alright? Was she alright that the woman she so desperately wanted and craved was not only sitting in front of her alive and well but shared a son with her as well? If it had been anyone else Regina would probably throw a tantrum but Emma... Emma and she shared a son and as much as the concept seemed absolutely impossible it was true.

„You know Miss. Swen, if you wish to live without clogged arteries and pass the age of thirty I suggest you change your eating habits. That cheeseburger is absolutely repulsing."

Emma's eyes widened as she turned to regard, first the said cheeseburger then the Mayor. The woman was probably in the middle of a mental breakdown or something.

„What?"

„I said it's bad for you, Miss. Swen."

„It's Swan."

The brunette's lips quirked upwards as she took a bite of her salad and Emma continued to stare at her with a bemused expression.

„Did you just hear what I said?" Her voice almost sounded outraged.

„I did, dear. What? Did you expect me to assault you or something similar to that fashion?"

The Mayor's amusement only grew more as she observed Emma's now flushed face.

„Maybe."

It came out barely above a whisper and Regina could not find the woman more endearing if she tried.

„Well dear, I must admit I've been expecting for Henry to find out sooner or later. I can't help but to feel relieved that it was you."

The confession was out before Regina could stop it and Emma's brows furrowed in confusion.

„You don't know me."

But I do.

„No, Miss. Swen I do not but I can't help but to feel some form of trust building towards you. You took care of my son and brought him back to me and not only that but you saved me from a concussion last night. So forgive me if I can't help but to regard you as a stable human being. Unless, my impression was wrong?"

„It's Swan." Emma mumbled and Regina smirked.

„I'm sorry Miss. Swan. I'm afraid I'm not so good with names."

„And you don't feel the least bit threatened that I'm in town? This is completely fine by you ?"

Emma was still allowing the information to sink in. She would have thought the woman would at least have questions or be for the better part concerned that her son's birth mother was in town. The woman standing before her, however, could not be described as anything but calm.

„Tell me, dear. Is there a reason for me to feel worried?"

„Well, no."

„It's settled then."

The blonde's forehead wrinkled slightly as she considered their conversation.

„Alright. Well, I'll be on my way then."

Emma stood up.

„It was nice to meet you Madam Mayor. Give my regards to Henry."

Panic enveloped the brunette as she watched her love turn to leave. Without a moment of hesitation she grabbed the woman's arm. Emma turned looking even more confused than she already was.

„That's it? You come waltzing in my son's life and just like that you'd leave. Without even saying goodbye."

Emma's gaze was full of sorrow and regret.

„I'm no mother, Regina."

„I'm not asking you to be one just... Stay."

The Mayor could feel the sudden shiver that passed through the other woman as her eyes narrowed.

„I can't just..."

„Not forever Miss. Swan. A week. One week is all I'm asking."

_Please stay_. Regina silently begged, her grip on the other woman's hand tightening.

„Why?"

_Because I want you to stay._

„Henry would be devastated."

Emma avoided the brunnete's gaze as she considered the proposition. A moment of eternity passed before the blonde answered.

„Alright. Just for a week though."

Regina flashed a brilliant white smile.

„Just for a week." She repeated.

* * *

„A week?"

„Yes, she agreed to stay for the time being."

„Regina, that's amazing! All you need to do now is use your smexy charms and...!"

„It's not that easy, dear. She does not remember who I am."

„That's not the point. You fell in love once and I bet you can woo her again!"

The younger woman was more than excited, if Regina allowed her she had no doubt that Adria would already be busy with planning the duo's wedding.

„Weren't you the one who told me to take it easy dear?"

„Screw what I said! Oh my God, I'm so excited." Regina couldn't help but to laugh at her friend. The girl was all but jumping around the room. A sudden thought occurred to the brunette and her expression turned worried.

„I'm not the woman I used to be. What if she doesn't like who I am now." Adria stopped jumping and turned to face Regina.

„Regina, you're still that amazing girl I met years ago just stronger. What's not to love?"

„I've done unspeakable things. The girl Emma knew is long gone. She is not a part of me anymore, she wasn't for a long time. Even if Emma does fall in love with me what happens next? What happens when she finds out that I killed millions and cursed thousands? What will she think of the fact that I've thrown her parents to rot in an asylum?"

The blonde woman remained silent as she let her friend's concerns sink in. Without a moment of thought she embraced the Mayor in a firm hug.

„Stop complaining and go get your girl."

* * *

Emma was driving to the Mayor's house the next day. The beautiful woman left her shell shocked in the diner yesterday. How she responded to their conversation from yesterday left the blonde feeling more than confused. It wasn't just the fact that she expected the Mayor to react badly, it was the fact that she was counting on it.

The very knowledge that her „son" had found her was enough on it's own. The fact that she was driving to meet him and his mother was a bonus and the realisation that she stayed was haunting. She did not know the boy. The baunty hunter was not a mother, she never was and the blonde was definately not going to act as one anytime soon. She understood that Regina cared for her son.

The Mayor knew how excited he was about his „new" mother coming into his life. She probably wanted to spare his feelings and give them if anything, a little more time. It was a little selfish, when she thought about it. The boy wanted her there and she was supposed to go out of her way just to please him. It didn't matter to the Mills duo how this was effecting the blonde woman nor did they care.

Nevertheless, Henry was nothing but a confused little boy and Regina was a worrying mother. Even if she wanted nothing more than to turn her car and drive back to Boston something was stopping her. It was simply beyond her why she agreed to Regina's request, even if it came out of pure intentions.

Suddenly, she was standing in front of the Mayoral mansion. The door opened before she got a chance to knock.

Emma's eyes widened and her throat went dry. The Mayor was a spitting image of perfection. The woman was wearing a simple red blouse and a black pencil skirt that finished just below her knees. The end of the skirt was met by a set of long leather boots and the little piece of skin in between was covered by see through stockings.

She was wearing a black coat above it all and her hair was styled to perfection, her make up immaculate. The obvious ogling came to an end when the brunette suddenly let out a not so silent cough. Emma snapped out of dreamland and nervously greeted the Mayor.

„Hi."

„Miss. Swen, you're late."

The blonde let out a frustrated groan. She was beginning to think that the Mayor was pronouncing her name wrong just for the sake of it.

„It's Swan."

„Of course." Emma soon got her answer when she noticed the playful spark in the brunette's dark eyes.

„Where's Henry?"

Regina stepped outside and locked the door before she turned to face Emma again.

„We'll meet him after school."

The blonde gave an awkward nod.

„When does he finish?"

„In about one hour."

„Ah. Do you want me to come back later?"

Regina let out a small laugh, the enchanting melody massaging the blonde's ears.

„Of course not dear. I was hoping we could spend some time together before he meets us at the diner."

„Sure. Yeah, I can deal with that."

A smirk played around the Mayor's plump lips as she regarded Emma's fidgeting form. The blonde was clearly feeling edgy.

„Come dear. We'll walk."

To say that she was feeling awkward would be an understatement. Emma shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and strode down the street with the brunette woman by her side. The whole thing seemed unnatural and yet overly familiar.

„How did Henry react to me staying for a while?"

„He was thrilled." Came the short reply and Emma's face turned into a strange grimace.

„Hey, if you don't like this I can always you know... just go."

Regina stopped and turned to glare at the other woman. Her expression was incredibly soft with a hint of something Emma just couldn't place her hand on. It made her heart tug unexpectedly and the woman let out a silent gasp.

„Is that what you want?" The voice was fragile and so small that Emma had the sudden urge to reassure her.

„No. I'll stay as promissed. I just dont want you to feel uncomfortable is all."

The Mayor continued her walk and Emma followed.

„Trust me Miss. Swan, you're presence is far from uncomfortable."

And for the first time since Regina met the new version of her past lover, she saw a faint smile grace her lips. Her heart began to throb violently and she had to force herself to breathe in order to remain conscious.

„What?"

„You said Swan." The blonde's smile spread even wider if possible and Regina shrugged.

„I can revert back to Swen if you wish, dear."

„Don't you dare!" Emma gently nudged the older woman and Regina laughed again.

That feeling right there if only for a fleeting moment, reminded her of what Emma and she used to have and the Mayor couldn't help but to feel a pang of regret. Even Emma stopped when she realised what she just did. It was beyond her what provoked such playful behaviour towards this otherwise stoic woman. Regina just offered a slight smile as they approached Granny's. She held the door for the other woman as the later proceeded to their booth.

They both sat down and Regina ordered her usual while Emma opted for hot chocolate with cinnamon.

„I must admit Regina, you really are something else."

The former Queen nearly spat out the salad in her mouth when another violent throb passed through her chest.

„How so, dear?"

„Well, here comes a complete stranger knocking down your door with your son to be precise and you welcome her with open arms. And that stranger is also the biological mother of your son."

Regina shrugged.

„Well dear. For one, you are no stranger. You gave birth to my son and even if I raised him for the first eight years of his life he is still a part of you."

The words were out and Regina almost immediately regretted them. She could clearly see the level of discomfort that had just occurred between them. The younger woman was practically radiating with it.

„I'm sorry. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable and I have to admit I've been more than selfish. Not once have I asked you how you've been receiving all of this. Are you... alright Miss. Swan?"

It took a moment for Emma to answer but when she did Regina's heart almost leapt out of her chest.

„I... How would anyone feel like if a son they abandoned found them after eight years. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him and not a minute passes that I don't regret what I did to him."

„Emma..."

„Wait. Hear me out. I have to admit that I've been wondering all these years where he ended up. If I did the right thing by sending him away and well... For the last few days I can safely say that I did. From just this few hours that I've known you Regina I can't help but to feel that you've been a wonderful mother to him. That you've provided him with a life and things that I could never be able to give him. And just for that I'm grateful."

Emma took a loud intake of breath before she finished with a crooked smile.

„ But still... It's kinda surreal. What happened these last few days."

Regina's throat went incredibly dry and she had to force back tears that were threatening to show. What happened to Emma these past few years was something she desperately wanted to know. From the looks of it her life was no better here than it was back in the Enchanted Forest and Regina wanted nothing more than to soothe her wounds.

She couldn't help but to wonder, however, about the blonde's memories of the time before the curse. She clearly did not remember anything from back home and like the rest of the residents in Stoorybrooke she was probably stuck with some form of false memories.

„You don't need to thank me dear."

Emma just kept smiling at her and Regina wondered what did she do this time to provoke such a wonderful expression from the other woman.

„What?"

„You called me Emma. Is the Mayor letting loose?"

Regina snorted. She wanted to call the blonde Emma from the minute she saw her but she wasn't sure how comfortable the said woman would be if she did.

„I can't help but to feel that you want me to call you Miss. Swen."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes at the Mayor's attempt at humour.

„Just Emma is fine."

The woman lowered her head to take a sip of her already cold beverage and as she turned to face back their conversation she was met by an amused looking Mayor. The smirk playing around her plump lips was intimidating.

„What's funny?"

„It seems you've got yourself a cream mustache dear."

„Oh, damn. Gimme a second."

And as the blonde turned to search for a napkin, long fingers lingered just under her chin and forced her in the direction of the hovering Mayor. With one delicate flick, the cream was gone and Emma could only stare, mouth agape, as those very same fingers disappeared in the woman's mouth before her tongue darted out to lick around them.

„Something on your mind dear?"

This woman was just playing with her head, the blonde thought. She was infuriating and arousing at the same time.

„Regina..."

„Mom!"

Both women snapped their heads in the direction of their son rushing towards them. The small boy hardly passed a glimpse at his brunette mother when he choose to sit next to the blonde one.

„Hi Emma."

„Hi kid."

„How was your day Henry?"

Regina asked sincerely but she got no reply. Emma's brows furrowed with frustration. The kid was already getting on her nerves and he barely had the time to sit down.

„Kid, your mom just asked you something."

„She's not my mom." Came the mumbled reply and Emma's face flushed with annoyance.

„Kid, she's more of a mother to you than I'll ever be so if she asks you something you better give her the damn courtesy of answering her questions."

Both Mills stood frozen at the other woman's outburst. Regina couldn't help but to feel a pang of gratitude and Henry just lowered his head.

„It's alright Emma. You don't have to do this." Emma was not sure why she was feeling this sudden urge to protect the brunette she barely knew and it was even more troubling than Henry's behaviour.

Henry recovered a moment later and turned to his blonde mother. „How long are you staying?"

„I'm not gonna stay at all if you don't apologise to your mother." It came out harsher than intended but Emma stood her ground firmly.

„Emma!" Regina all but shrieked but the blonde ignored her. Henry's face turned into a pained grimace at his biological mother's words. He slowly turned to Regina, not once looking her in the eye.

„Sorry."

„Say it like you mean it kid."

With an exaggerated sigh Henry repeated himself.

„I'm sorry, mom."

„One more time without the attitude." Emma was being stubborn and Regina shot her a death glare.

„Emma!"

„Don't Emma me Madam Mayor. The kid should know better than to treat his mom like trash."

Henry was absolutely fuming by the time Emma finished and stood up to leave. Emma was quick when she grabbed his arm and pulled Henry back to his seat.

„No tantrums kid and no storming off." Regina could only watch with shock as Henry began to wriggle in the blonde's grasp and tears of frustration began to form in his eyes.

„Let me go!"

„Tough luck kid. I'm not letting go until you apologise sincerely to your mother."

„Emma! People are watching." Regina said in a harsh whisper and Emma turned to regard her, her grip still on Henry's arm.

„So let them watch."

Only when the boy calmed down did Emma finally let go. His breathing was still loud and it came out in harsh huffs. Emma calmly returned to her now cold chocolate and she smiled at Regina.

„Have you lost your mind?"

„Not really, no. Listen I know I may have crossed the line here but he should treat you with some respect."

„You can't force him to do something Emma. He'll do it in his own time."

Henry's eyes remained cast downwards. Growing even more infuriated by the fact that his mothers acted as if he was not sitting right beside them.

„Yeah well, I'm not a very patient person."

Regina was left shell shocked as the woman ahead continued to calmly sip on her beverage. The brunette wasn't sure if she should feel grateful for Emma's attempt to make Henry apologise or offended that the blonde was trying to perform pareting lessons.

„So, any plans? I hope we're not gonna sit here all day cos that ain't my idea of fun."

The blonde offered a cocky grin and Regina smiled.

„Well, dear. You're in for a surprise."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to apologise for the long wait, this is the first time I'm late with my updates and I can honestly say that it may happen again. I've been slacking a bit in my studies and the exam period is here. I only have myself to blame and my own laziness and I'm sorry that you wonderful readers may suffer so just bare with me for another week or two :)**

„Well dear. You're in for a surprise."

* * *

„What the hell Regina?" Adria's groan ran through the line and Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

„I require your assistance, now."

„I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

„No. Be at my house in half a hour Sheriff." Another groan could be heard before the line went completely dead.

Adria not so willingly rolled off the warm body which was previously keeping her warm. The woman still lying in bed frowned at the lack of contact.

„Who was that?" The Sheriff, who was now in the process of buttoning her shirt flinched in response of the other woman's cold demeanor.

„Regina." Came the silent reply and the brunette was now fully seated, her eyes bulging out of her skull as her nostrils flared.

„You're going to leave for her!? What are you? Her lap dog or something, wait nevermind. Forget I asked."

The enraged woman crossed her arms and turned her head from the still dressing blonde. Adria's eyes softened and she showed no hesitation when she approached the brunette. Gentle fingers found their way just below her lover's chin as she forced their eyes to meet.

„Hey, please don't be angry with me. You know she's my friend and believe it or not she needs me right now." Adria went in to claim the woman's lips but was quickly denied of such actions. „Yeah, well, what if I told you that I need you too?"

„I..."

„Doesn't matter really, we both know who comes first in this relationship and it's definitely not me."

Adria's brows furrowed as she observed her sulking lover. The woman was right. Regina would always come first and the fact that the brunette sitting before her would possibly never understand why made her chest clench painfully.

„I'm sorry." Adria whispered her apology before she placed a gentle kiss upon the woman's temple.

„I'll make it up to you, I promise."

„I hope it's worth it you know. Because we're done."

* * *

„As punctual as always Sheriff." Regina held the door open for her friend who offered a hesitant smile before she stepped in.

„So, what do you need me for?"

The door closed and the Mayor led them both to her study. A glass of cider was passed to her friend who wasted no time as she sat herself opposite of Regina and started to sip on the cold beverage. The blonde was strangely quiet and Regina pursed her lips in thought.

„Something wrong dear?"

„Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

Regina saw right through the lie but decided it was best not to push. She gave a firm nod and continued to sip on her now refilled glass of cider.

„So, spill. Is this about Emma?"

Regina trailed off and the blonde couldn't help but to notice a hint of fear in the other woman's eyes.

„What's wrong?" There was a moment of silence and Adria waited patiently for her friend to open up.

„The thing is, when I met Emma she was the one who chased me down. She was the one who persuaded me into a relationship, if you would call it that."

Adria listened carefully and allowed the information to sink in. She understood what was troubling her friend. Regina was never the one to hunt her lovers down. As the Mayor and former Queen, the woman would simply take, devour and conquer. As Regina however, she would do none. All of that bravado and self confidence were gone and what was left was that desperate craving to be the girl she once was. To be the girl Emma fell in love with.

What frightened Regina the most,however, was that she forgot how to be just that. She forgot how to give and learned how to take. She forgot how to be gentle. Regina always took what she wanted and when she did, it was done mostly by force and the woman simply refused to claim Emma in such fashion.

It was not about sex or lust it was about the whole package.

Adria could easily see the panic in the other woman's eyes. The Sheriff had hoped that she managed to reassure Regina, if even a little the last time they met. Seems that her enthusiasm was not that easy to pass on.

„I see."

„I do not know how to court someone." Adria looked up to see her friend fidgeting in her seat, the previously full glass of cider was long gone.

„I understand that you're afraid Regina." The blonde began and the Mayor all but shrieked in response. „I'm not afraid. I'm simply... unsure of what to do."

Adria contained a snort.

„Well, it's normal to feel unsure about these things. Hey wait, aren't you taking her out in like a hour or so?"

„I told her I would take her and Henry somewhere but I have no idea where. I have to impress both of them since my own son can't bare to look at me anymore."

Adria's expression fell, the kid could be downright cruel and the fact that Regina decided to ignore the way he was currently treating her and go out of her way just to please him sickened the blonde.

„Well, if the kid's involved you should keep it simple. How about darts at Grannys?" Adria suggested and Regina just glared at her friend.

„My dear, if I was not lacking imagination I would think better than to call you for help."

The woman raised her hands in mock offence. „Tell me what you came up with then." Regina's eyes shone when she let her suggestion slip.

„I was thinking of taking them to the theatre." Her voice was wishful but Adria didn't hesitate to shoot the idea down.

„Really? Regina if you'd do that the only fun that would come out of it would be if we opened a poll to see who'd fall asleep first. Emma or Henry."

The brunette's brows furrowed and the vein on her forehead pulsated. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Regina threw her hands up in the air. The sudden motion almost startling the Sheriff. „I'm all out of ideas dear and I'm afraid you're not exactly helpful. Not one bit." A long moment of silence passed when Adria finally decided to speak.

„Well what did you expect? You called me at the break of dawn. Why didn't we discuss this yesterday?"

"I thought..."

"That you had this under control." Her friend offered and the Mayor gave a slight nod in response.

"Well, you can take her to Granny's while Henry's at school. It will give you some time to talk and as for later... I might have an idea."

„Yes?" Regina almost jumped across the table.

„I want to make a deal." Adria's previously sullen expression turned into a a full grown, almost vicious smirk.

„I never pegged you as a dealmaker dear." Regina admitted.

„Well, this one will interest you, trust me."

„Enlighten me then."

„If the playday I have planned goes well, you have to promise me something." Adria's eyes shone and her friend couldn't help but to feel a pang of dread.

„And pray tell, what is it that I have to promise you dear?" Her tone was dry, borderline suspicious.

„You and Emma have to join me and my date at the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night."

Regina's eyes widened a little. „Your date? I was unaware that you were seeing someone."

The Mayor admitted and Adria almost flinched at her inquiring tone.

„I'm hoping I still am."

„What do you mean dear?"

Adria decided to remain silent, she was not about to upset her friend and make her think she was the cause of the bad turn in her current relationship.

„It's just... Well, the reason why I want you to go out with me and... it's because she's not sure about you. I want you two to get to know each other. Maybe if she looks at you the way I do she'd come to accept you."

Regina's brow acrhed up.

„I see." Adria immediately panicked when she noticed her friend's cold expression.

„No,it's not your fault. It's just , well you haven't been the brightest person around her. You were even downright rude to her at times and I can't really blame her."

„Well dear, I see no reason why I should be the one to come between you and your... companion. Our discussion is over."

Adria let out an exaggerated sigh. She hated it when Regina got in her full on defense mode.

„God Regina, would you just let me finish? I can't blame her for being hostile towards you but I can and will blame her for not giving you a chance. If she can't accept you I don't want her in my life." Regina forced a small smile upon her lips.

„You can take that deal and shove it dear." Adria's eyes almost bulged out when she heard those words leave Regina's mouth. The shock was soon replaced with disappointment. „Ah, I understand."

„I'm afraid you don't dear. You see, I don't need to make any deals with you if you simply wish for my presence. I would love to meet your lady companion either way."

Adria laughed at her friend. „Lady companion, really?"

„Is there something else I should be calling her?"

„Just Ruby would be fine." Adria smiled and Regina's expression remained stoic.

„It's too late for me to take back what I just said, is it dear?"

„Yeah, a little bit. Now let me tell you about your date."

* * *

The Mayor flinched at the memory. She knew she and Emma were meeting today and it was expected of her to take her somewhere. She refused to just sit at the diner and watch the blonde eat cheeseburgers. That was not all she was hoping for, not for today at least.

When making coffee this morning, it occurred to the former Queen that she actually had no idea whatsoever as to where to actually take Emma. As a result, she called her best friend for help. She could definately see why people say that nothing good ever comes out of planning things at the very last minute.

Adria left just before Emma showed up on her doorstep. The pleasant meal they had at the diner went well until their son showed up. Regina was grateful that the blonde showed a little backbone and defended her. After they finished their drinks and meals, Regina stopped by her office to take her car and here they were now.

The brunette had both of her hands on the steering wheel. The strong grip made her knuckles turn white. She hated Adria and she absolutely loathed this idea. She hated herself for agreeing to it but the smiles that were radiating from the other two occupants of the car made it even that much harder to stay depressed.

„Regina, we've been driving for almost thirty minutes, where are you taking us?" Emma was getting impatient. The blonde hated surprises and this was no exception. Henry on the other hand was beaming with joy. The young boy knew where this particular road led and he was no longer able to hide his excitement. The foul mood he was consumed in not moments ago was long gone.

„She's taking us to the amu..." But before he could finish his brunette mother stopped him. „Henry if you ruin the surprise there will be no Xbox for a week." The threat even made Emma shiver and the young boy could do nothing but oblige. „You're a tough mom Madam Mayor. That was brutal." The brunette took no offense at Emma's mocking tone.

„I do what must be done Miss. Swan." Emma's laughing stopped when a huge sign came into view, followed by an even bigger roller coaster lingering in the background. Regina spared a glimpse at the blonde woman sitting next to her. She was beginning to regret this decision if Emma's shocked expression was anything to go by.

The brunette took a loud intake of breath ,her grip on the wheel tightening impossibly. „This is..." The blonde began and Regina prepared herself for the impact.

„Amazing." It was said barely above a whisper but the look on the former bounty hunter's face was something Regina hadn't seen in a long time.

„I'm surprised Miss. Swan, you're a city girl and yet you act as if this is the first time you've seen an amusement park."

Emma's gaze remained glued to the window, barely acknowledging the former Queen.

* * *

„Can I have some, pleaseeee?" Henry begged his brunette mother to buy him some cotton candy the moment the three of them arrived at the large park. Regina took out her wallet but the blonde beat her to it. Emma handed Henry the cloud like candy and decided to threat herself and the Mayor as well. Regina accepted the offer with an almost shy smile.

„Thank you." Emma returned the smile before she noticed Henry's eyes were glued to them. „What kid, do I have horns or something?"

„No, it's just... Mom doesn't eat candy." Emma turned to Regina with a fake gasp.

„Madam Mayor? Is that true?" The brunette stopped eating and turned to regard the two standing in front of her with wary eyes. „I don't let myself indulge in such things, yes." She admitted almost hesitantly. „Well, not on my watch. C'mon kid, tell me what rides you want to go on?"

Emma wasn't sure if threating Henry after showing such bad behavior was a good idea, but she decided that she wouldn't interfere with Regina's parenting skills for the time being.

The duo took the lead with Regina in tow. It was almost amusing to watch them carnage the rolled up candy while she was trying her best to eat with as much grace as possible. „I wanna go ride on that train." Emma smiled when she saw the height limit.

„Sure kid, I think me and your mom might want to sit this one out though. We're too tall for that." Henry shrugged and gladly accepted the cash Emma gave him. Regina joined them soon after and watched as her son went off to buy a ticked.

The small boy was seated in no time, barely containing the grin which was now spread from ear to ear. „Well, he sure seems chipper. I wonder why." Emma commented. Regina watched as the train went on and flashed a brilliant white smile when Henry waved at them.

„I'm aware." The blonde's head turned to watch the older woman for a few moments before allowing an almost apologetic smile to grace her lips.

„Listen, I'm sorry again if... you know, if I was out of line at the diner." The Mayor dissmised the apology with a flick of her free hand.

„That's not necessary dear. I'm actually rather grateful for that." The blonde gave a firm nod and continued to eat the cloud like candy in her hand. When she turned to look at Regina the woman's eyes held a hint of amusement.

„Something wrong?" Regina just shook her head and placed her hand forward to brush a strand of the pink, now melting candy from the other woman's cheek.

„Honestly Emma. You eat like a child." The said blonde's face turned crimson and she forced a hand of her own to the smudged area and rubbed almost viciously.

„Sorry. I get like that with food." Regina chuckled at the admission. „So I've noticed." Just in that moment Henry came rushing back.

„How was it honey?" His brunette mother asked. „Amazing! C'mon let's go to the big rides!" The small boy started to pull both his mothers by their sleeves but Emma was fast to relent. „Whoa, whoa, whoa kid. You're not tall enough for the roller coasters. Maybe something else?"

The kid huffed, not afraid to show his disappointment.

„How about those cars over there? They look pretty decent." Emma offered a moment later and Henry was not about to decline. „Yeah!"

The two women shared knowing looks before they were off to buy tickets. Regina stayed behind hoping she could avoid participating in such activities but the blonde would have none of that. „C'mon Madam Mayor. Please." Emma almost pouted and Henry joined in soon after. Just in that moment Regina saw the amazing resemblance between the two and her heart started to pound.

The brunette almost resented herself for not noticing sooner. Their sullen expressions proved to be a poweful weapon against the Mayor and the woman lacked the strength to say no. „Just this once." The duo raised their hands in victory and Regina was off to buy three tickets. Henry was the first to run off and claim his car followed closely by his brunette mother.

The boy shrugged her off, refusing to let the woman join him.

„C'mon Regina , the kid doesn't want his mom driving with him, it's embarrassing." Emma nudged the woman playfully when Henry agreed with her. „Yeah, mom."

„Fine." Regina went to claim a car of her own. The woman was just about to buckle her seat belt when she felt someone sit beside her. She was soon faced with a grinning Emma Swan. „Let's go! Team old hags vs the kid." Henry beamed from his car and Regina let out a chuckle.

„Are you calling us old Miss. Swan?"

„We are old compared to him. Now let it drop and let's crush the little bugger!"

The brunette was entertained by Emma's childlike behavior despite herself. The woman smiled almost wickedly when she heard the engine start. The tip of her heel pressed firmly against the pedal and they were off in a flash. Emma cheered when they hit one of their opponents and Regina allowed herself to laugh. There was no way of hiding just how much the brunette was actually enjoying this.

Everyone around them went flying back at the force of their impacts and although Emma was previously relishing their victories the blonde couldn't help but to feel a little frightened by the Mayor's menacing behavior. „Regina, slow down! You're going to kill us."

Emma shrieked when they hit yet another car, this one was occupied by a teenage pair who send them murderous glares in return. The only person who was allowed to touch them was Henry and even he would just send them bouncing a tad back.

Their ride came to an end and the cars stopped. Regina was up in a flash and the first to leave the scene while Emma looked like she was about to empty her belongings.

„Are you not well, dear?" Regina asked with mock concern and Emma dismissed her with a wave of her hand. „I think the cotton candy's getting to me." The Mayor was still laughing when Henry joined them. „That was super fun, mom you owned everyone!" Regina let herself grin proudly as she watched other occupants of the game pass by with death glares directed her way.

„Yeah kid, your mom's pretty fierce when she wants to be." Emma was still gripping her stomach tightly when they left the scene and continued their journey through the park. „Let's go on that water ride next." Both of his mothers didn't even have time to agree when Henry started to pull them off by their hands.

* * *

When they approached the scene, it was full of wooden canoes floating on water. The line was small and the three of them were seated in no time. Emma was first from the back, Regina sat herself in front of the blonde woman and Henry was last.

The brunette 's grip of the small boy tightened when the canoes started to go. Her chest was pounding almost painfully and all colour drained from her face when she risked a glimpse of what was waiting for them.

She watched as canoes ahead disappeared in a blink of an eye and listened when people screamed their lungs off at the impossibly fast fall. Regina let her eyes fall shut when she noticed the canoe start to rise. The brunette felt two strong arms pull her back in a firm grip. Emma saw how frightened the Mayor was and the woman was feeling a little guilty that Regina accepted to go on the ride for her and Henry's sake.

„I got you." It was said barely above a whisper but Regina heard every last word. As much as the act itself felt encouraging the contact didn't help to ease her already throbbing heart. The canoe continued it's journey upwards for what felt like an eternity and Regina would've been grateful if she had just a little more time to prepare.

The brunette could feel Emma's grip tighten and the two of them didn't let out a single sound as Henry screamed thorughout the entire fall. When they finally made contact with the bottom a large splash of water enveloped all three of them. The ride slowed down when it reached it's destination before it stopped altogether.

Henry was the first one to jump out, his grin spreading from ear to ear. Emma followed and reached out to help the shaky woman rise to her wobbly limbs.

„You alright?" Regina's glare could be considered deadly. Two dark eyes inspected her now soaking clothes before they returned to the duo standing ahead.

„Do I look alright Miss. Swan?" Emma and Henry shared a knowing look and shrugged her off almost sheepishly.

„You're both in trouble when we get home." The woman's voice was borderline menacing but held a hint of playfullness to it.

„No more water rides I take it." Emma offered. „No, Miss. Swan, none."

* * *

„It's alright kid, you can't win them all." Henry cast his eyes downwards when he missed the last shot. „Here, let me try."

Regina watched with amusement as the other woman took the bow and tried her best to shoot all three targets, failing miserably. Emma tossed the toy down with a loud groan. „Who's sulking now." Henry commented with a smirk and Emma offered him the stink eye. „This thing is a sham! Let's go do something else."

„Wait. Don't I get a try?" Both son and mother turned silent for a moment before they got completely consumed by laughter.

Regina simply ignored the pair when she handed over a three dollar bill and took the bow in her hands. The two stopped their mocking when they barely caught the action of the arrows hitting their targets one by one. The man standing behind the counter hardly had the strength to contain his eyes from dropping out of his skull when he turned to regard the now smirking woman.

„I'll have the crocodile and the panda please." He offered the woman the huge plush toys without question.

Regina handed the crocodile to Henry who hugged it immediately and then took the panda and gave it to the blonde woman who was still staring at the brunette with her mouth agape. „Close your mouth dear, you're attracting flies." Emma took the panda without so much as a single word and held the plushed animal tightly against her chest.

„Lady, you got some crazy skills."

„Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Henry was fast asleep in Emma's arms, still gripping the crocodile his mother won him while the later held Emma's panda. They were just about to exit the park when the blonde stopped abruptly. „Something wrong dear?"

„I was just wondering... could we go on one last ride?" Regina spared Henry a glance as to tell the other woman that they should be heading home.

„The ferris wheel. Henry won't even notice." One look into those pleading blue eyes and the brunette was powerless to resist.

„Of course." Emma offered the woman her best smile and the three of them were off to get tickets. The line was rather small since it was the last ride for the day and Regina was grateful for that.

They entered one of the gondolas, Emma still holding a snoring Henry in her arms while mumbling curses as to why they had to buy a ticket for a sleeping kid. Regina just laughed silently finding the pouting woman beyond endearing. Emma gently placed Henry's sleeping form on one of the seats and gave her tired arms a rest from carrying the kid for almost half a hour.

Regina leaned the blonde's plush toy against her son and turned to gaze through the glass. The boy did not stir and Emma let out a breath of relief. The former bounty hunter then joined the brunette who was staring ahead absentmindedly

„You're not afraid of heighs are you?" Regina's head snapped incredibly fast at the other woman's voice. „Not at all."

The duo continued to watch as they slowly shifted from the ground and the objects and people below became nothing but tiny dots. The sun was beginning to set, drowning in the horizon with various shades of pink, orange and yellow.

Regina found herself unable to look away until she felt a hand sneak upon her shoulder and squeeze gently. Two dark orbs sought out lighter ones and when the woman turned she had to suppress a gasp at the realisation of how close the blonde actually was. She was standing mere inches apart.

The tongue that darted out to wet her lips in the most desirable of ways was almost mocking the brunette. The tantalizing action made the former Queen go weak at the knees and her heart sped up rapidly. Finally, the brunette had to wonder if the woman standing in such close proximity could actually hear the ragged beating against her chest.

„Regina I... Thank you for this. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

Emma admitted almost shyly, her eyes cast downwards while she pulled at the sleeves of her red leather jacket. Regina found herself unable to reply. That damn tongue that would occasionally slip out and move in a firm line across the blonde's bottom lip, even if it was an action of nervousness, proved to be quite distracting.

So distracting that Regina wasn't aware that she took an extra step forward, making the space between them almost disappear. It was even more so distracting when the blonde slightly parted her mouth and they were standing in such close proximity that their breaths were mingling.

Just then Regina made the decision to close all of the remaining space between them and locked lips with her sleeping son's biological mother.

Regina was relishing the feeling of the blonde's slightly chapped lips sliding against her own. She was no longer able to hide the urge to ravish and conquer. The brunette almost forcefully slipped her tongue pass the other woman's now parted mouth and devoured her completely.

The kiss was urgent, hungry. Regina could feel her lungs burn with desperate satisfaction.

An almost animalistic growl escaped the brunette's throat when she heard the other woman moan and Regina's hand found it's way to the blonde curls with no intention of letting go. She wanted this, she needed and craved the feeling of the other woman against her. Her chest was pumping violently, a rush of pure adrenaline consumed her entire body.

Only when she bit on the other woman's lower lip did the later grab the brunette by her shoulders and push her away. Regina let out a loud gasp. The loss of contact felt as if all air was forced out of her lungs and she momentarily forgot how to breathe. Emma watched the Mayor struggle for a few short moments, her eyes almost wild. Regina risked a glimspe at her former lover once she composed herself.

The mixture of utter bemusement and shock would have made Regina laugh if it wasn't for the complete dread and guilt which were rapidly consuming her. She lost control, she ravished the woman who barely knew her in front of their sleeping child. The awkward silence was broken by Emma's hiss.

„What the fuck Regina? Henry is right here and I... What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her tone was accusational, so full of venom that it made Regina wince almost painfully.

„I... I'm..." Emma stopped the woman with a wave of her hand. „Just.. don't."

The brunette watched as the woman started to retreat before she sat next to Henry's sleeping form, her head facing away from the Mayor.

Regina just stood there, wrapped in shock and shame. She felt as if she was drowning in remorse. Fear took over and she wanted nothing more than to flee but seeing how high they were it seemed impossible.

* * *

The ride home was more than awkward. As Henry peacefully snored in the backseat, the two adults were both lost in their sulking silence.

Emma didn't utter a word since the incident and after a few unsuccessful attempts at apologising, neither did Regina. When the car came to a stop in front of Granny's , Emma wasted no time with unbuckling her seat belt and resuming with her escape plan.

When the woman was fully out of the car Regina gave one final effort to apologise only to flinch when the car door slammed in her face.

* * *

The Mayor barely had the stength to carry her son inside the mansion. When she finally placed him in bed the small boy stirred, his eyes opening slightly.

„Mom..." He mumbled tiredly and Regina's heart warmed. She sat next to her son and removed a few strands of hair from his face.

„Yes honey?"

„Where's Emma?" Henry closed his eyes and yawned, making Regina's chest clench painfully.

„You fell asleep dear. You'll see Emma tomorrow." And even as the words left her mouth Regina doubted them to be true.

The older Mills pressed a soft kiss on her son's cheek before she stood up. „Sleep now sweetheart." The lights were off and Regina turned to leave. „Mom?"

„Yes?"

„I'm sorry." The brunette smiled warmly at her son.

„It's alright dear. Sleep well."

„You too mom."

* * *

She didn't sleep at all. The brunette found herself downing a bottle of cider moments later in a desperate attempt to wash down the terrible feeling of guilt that was bugging her. Her impatience led to her demise and she had no one but herself to blame. Ever since she saw Emma she had the most burning desire to touch her again, to feel her.

Nevertheless all of those things she craved for were off limits. Emma did not know her, Emma did not remember her like the brunette remembered her. The blonde did not have memories of what they had. Memories that haunted Regina with each passing moment. The brunette's body refused not to react to the other woman.

She was weak and she ruined everything. Emma would probably think she was some crazy, sex deprived woman. As the fact that she welcomed the other woman with open arms wasn't strange enough on it's own.

And the kiss was...

You don't just kiss strangers in front of your sleeping son. It wasn't even a kiss it was a borderline violation of the other woman's mouth. Regina couldn't decide if she forgot how to be gentle or if it was simply because she was that desperate for the blonde's attention. Their lip locking practically screamed sex.

The sweet taste of soda and cotton candy,as well as the bruising sensation of those lips upon hers still lingered in Regina's mind. If it was hard to stay away before it was nearly impossible now.

The former Queen would most certainly be charged for sexual assault the next time she saw Emma because she would most definitely repeat her previous actions.

She regretted being so reckless. Or maybe not.

* * *

**I was just curious, what do you guys think of Adria?** **If you want leave a comment about her in your reviews :) You can expect Emma's meltdown in the next chapter, it was a wonder she stayed this calm until now :P Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
